Tumbling into Madness
by Laialda
Summary: Eight year old Harry Potter was trudging through another day when something wonderful and terrifying occurs. Find out what happens when he ends up on the other side of the Looking Glass... A Harry and Hatter family story. Sequel is in progress.
1. With friends like these

Forward: I'm a long time reader on this site but have never felt up to publishing any of my drabbles because writing is not my strongest creative outlet, even though I will get the occasional plot idea stuck inside my head. This is one of those and since so little Alice fan fiction is available, I decided I might as well post this idea of mine. Constructive reviews are welcome, if you don't like then don't read cause I'm sure not making you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland/Syfy's Alice, nor do I own the Harry Potter series. No monetary prophet is being made from this story. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters as well.

* * *

Tumbling into Madness

_Chapter 1: With friends like these, who needs hallucinations?_

It was a brisk fall evening that found a young boy named Harry Potter trailing behind his relatives on his first ever trip to London. He tried his best to ignore the looks of anger or disbelief directed at his eight year old self as he kept no less then a few feet behind his guardians, one Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. His Aunt was currently holding onto his cousin Dudley's hand while she gushed on and on about how proud of Dudley she was and Dudley just licked a large chocolate ice cream cone, though most of it ended up on his face and shirt. Harry was seen as an outcast, a freak, to their perfect little family and they did their best to not only remind him of that, but to show the world as well. It was this blatant disregard for Harry that caused others to stare, but the Dursleys themselves paid no mind.

Harry used to believe he was a freak like his relatives constantly stated, but a few years at primary had opened his eyes as it were. While there were a few odd things that happened around him or with him, he wasn't any more unusual then some of his classmates. Well, he didn't think so anyway. Still, he longed for the feeling of love and belonging that he saw in other children with their families and, like most love starved children, continued to do everything he could to please his relatives in the vain hope that someday, they would accept him as well. Tonight though, this distance between him and his relatives would almost save his life. The difference however, the thing that caused the Dursley family to label him a freak, most definitely would.

Uncle Vernon was leading, though with his large girth it looked more like waddling, the group back to his car to drive home for the night. While the man saw himself as very well to do, he always went for the cheapest and fastest route to achieve his means whenever possible. Tonight, this meant walking back to a car park in a location just bordering on disreputable in London. Harry was the one who saw the men come out of the alleyway first. Being chased down by Dudley and his gang of bullies all his life had caused him to develop a high sense of spatial awareness and fast reflexes. He didn't think anything of them though until they approached the Dursleys head on. They didn't look like muggers or any sort of criminal, and that was probably why his Aunt and Uncle didn't seem bothered by them either. All three men were dressed in suits of muted gray colors with white vests; the most imposing of them having shocking bright long white hair that Harry could tell was held back in two low ponytails. The white haired man also used a walking cane, though it seemed to be just for show.

"Pardon me good sir," The man with white hair addressed Uncle Vernon, "are you perhaps headed to the car park around the corner?"

"Why yes," Vernon stated while he held himself a bit straighter, "just taking the family home. Is something the matter?"

The man nodded slightly, "Well you see, I own the 'Looking Glass' antique shop just next door to it and I'm afraid my associates here locked my keys inside. Neither of them is very strong and, as you seem to be a man of considerable build, I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping to give the back door a good shove." Harry watched as Vernon hesitated before answering. The man could possibly be lying about ownership, but he didn't look like any hooligan or thief he'd ever met.

"I'd of course be happy to repay your kindness by giving you an item from my store as a reward. You'd be saving me an awful bit of trouble with dealing with a locksmith," the man pleaded. The enticement of a valuable reward was all his Uncle Vernon needed and they were quickly led to the backdoor of the shop. Aunt Petunia had only glanced back once to make sure Harry was still following along, though after she did he began to fall back a few more feet behind everyone. He didn't like the feel of this. His gut feeling was telling him something bad would happen, but he knew better then to voice his opinion. His opinions were like questions in the Dursley family. Something that should never be spoken aloud and were quickly punished if deemed unacceptable.

Vernon was able to successfully break open to door with little effort and while the seemingly grateful man led the group in to give them a reward, the other two men closed in behind the family. The last one through the door was about to shut it, but as he gave a look around, noticed Harry and appeared to be shocked, as if just noticing him for the first time, before smiling and motioning him to come in as well. The feeling was getting worse now as the man closed the door behind Harry. He quickly moved to rejoin his relatives and put some distance between himself and the man near the door. Just as he was entering the room he'd heard noises coming from he watched as the white haired man and his other associate sprayed something in the Dursleys' faces. All three of them suddenly had even blanker than normal expressions on their faces as the two men grabbed them by their arms, and pushed them out of Harry's view.

"No!" Harry gasped. It was a word he knew quite well, as often as he was told it, but hadn't dared utter in years. He may dislike his relatives, but they were all he had. Uncle Vernon had threatened to take him to an orphanage too many times to number and while Harry sometimes wondered if perhaps it might be better off then sleeping in a broom cupboard, he never really wanted to find out.

The two men spun around and the white haired one glared, "Grab him too, I don't know where he came from but we can't leave him here."

Harry ran. As much time as he'd spent running from his cousin and his friends however, he was no match for the long strides of his pursuer and yelped as he was grabbed from behind. The man had wrapped his arms around Harry, pinning his own arms at his sides, and ignored his kicking and squirming to get out of the man's grasp. Just as his captor had walked back to join the white haired man Harry's rising panic was causing his heart to beat frantically as adrenaline poured into his system. This wasn't good. Harry knew that. He couldn't do anything to escape, but he definitely didn't want to go anywhere these obviously bad men were trying to take him. Harry needed to get out of the man's grasp and get away. His need was so desperate; his want so great, that something strange happened. Harry didn't reflect on how it happened until much later but suddenly there was a loud bang and he was soaring out of his captor's arms.

It was like an explosion without the fire. Both men were knocked back and items of all sorts flew about the room. Harry had only a few seconds to brace himself as he noticed his momentum would cause him to hit a large mirror propped up on the wall when he quite suddenly, fell through it instead.

* * *

Harry gasped for breath as he finally landed on a patch of grass after seeming to fall for forever. His glasses fell off from the impact and he quickly picked them up and shoved them back on as he ran from the room. He had no idea what had just happened or where he was but he knew the bad men would try and find him. Find him and do something horrible to him like they had done with the Dursleys no doubt. Scared as he was, Harry couldn't feel sorry for them. They'd never been kind to him and right now was a time to worry about his own safety. He'd worry about his relatives later… maybe.

His baggy cast offs from his whale sized cousin caused him to trip up more than once as Harry tried to find some way out of the rundown building he was in. Water covered the ground and echoed down the hallways as he splashed through it. A tiny jolt of hope coursed through him though as he finally saw light pouring in from a set of double doors just ahead. He slowed down so he could quietly open the door and stopped to catch his breath first.

He couldn't hear anyone coming yet. Maybe they'd been knocked out or hurt earlier? Harry risked the time to look around for just a minute or two as he calmed down some. The water was about two inches deep on the floor and all sorts of wiring, plants, and odd bits hung from the ceiling. This definitely wasn't the antique store anymore. Then he heard it; voices coming from somewhere in the building. Pushing down his rising fear of being somewhere strange and all alone, Harry quietly opened one of the doors and stepped outside, only to receive yet another shock.

While there was a sidewalk, there was no street outside these doors. Some three feet of sidewalk was all that stood between him and the edge of what looked to be a very, very long fall. Looking right, Harry could see the sidewalk wrapped around the building and led to a more open expanse with a few trees and grass. Quickly deciding the area there to be much safer, he carefully made his way over. Thankfully he wasn't afraid of how high up he seemed to be, heights had never bothered him for some reason, but Harry was afraid that he most definitely wouldn't survive a fall off this ledge.

Once he reached the open area his survival instincts kicked in and he looked for some place to hide. Seeing a set of worn down stairs at the far side, Harry quickly made his way over and crawled back as far under them as his little frame would allow, tucking himself into a ball. When he could go no further he closed his eyes and took quiet, shallow breaths so he could listen better to his surroundings. It was only after he didn't hear anything for several minutes that his mind began to wander to all the other important facts clamoring for his attention.

Firstly, he was in a strange place that he'd never been to before. Not something hard for him to accomplish really since he was rarely allowed anywhere besides the house on Privet Drive and school but this place, this city, didn't look anything like London! Second, his relatives were gone, possibly dead for all he knew, which meant has was all alone. While the Dursleys never really cared for him, they'd at least kept him somewhat fed and sheltered.

The weight of his situation fully upon him now, Harry began to do something he hadn't done in years. He began to cry. His once calm breathing hitched in spasms as he let out soft sobs and buried his face into his knees. Harry gripped his arms around his legs in the only form of comfort he knew and cried for the suddenness of his new situation. All too soon it was like a flood gate had opened however, as he let out all the hurt and pain he'd been forced to keep bottled up from the Dursleys over the years.

How long Harry cried for he didn't know, but it felt like a lifetime had passed until he heard soft footfalls approach his hiding spot. He tried to will himself to stop crying as he wiped the tears from his face and took deep breaths, but only managed to reduce his sobs to gasping hiccups. Dark shapes that appeared to be two sets of legs in the dim light stopped right in front of him and a new light, from a torch most likely, lit up the ground at the arrival's feet before shinning into Harry's hiding spot. He squinted as he held his arm up to block the painful sensation of the sudden change in lighting on his eyes.

"Who's tha' in there?" a man's voice called suspiciously from the other end of the flashlight.

"Looks like some kid Ratty," another male voice commented, "think he's that Oyster boy the White Rabbit's looking for?"

"Nah, light's not markin' him or nothin', can't be no Oyster," he first man retorted, "Prolly' just some kid tha's lost his folks. Wha's your name boy?"

Harry didn't answer them as he was still trying to compose himself. He wasn't sure he would've answered if he could anyway. They didn't seem like the men who'd done this to him, but did that make them any better?

"We won't hurt you lad," the other man calmly stated, "Why don't you come on out so we can get a better look at you, help you get home."

Home. Where was home anymore? How would this man find it when Harry wasn't even sure himself? He stayed where he was as the men continued to wait for him to do anything. He wasn't getting the same feeling from these two as he'd gotten from the bad men, maybe they really would help him. Besides, where could he go? With that decided, slowly, Harry crawled out of his hiding spot.

"There ya go, that's a good lad," the soothing sounding second man said as he helped Harry stand up once he was out. In the bright moonlight Harry could see both men better. The one without the torchlight had a smile on his face with short light brown hair, and wore a light blue suit that looked well kept. The other was looking curiously at him; he wore a slicker and had a generally grungy appearance about him with stringy oily hair under a dirty floppy hat. "Well, can't say I've seen you before lad," the man in the suit commented.

"Aye," the other one, Ratty Harry remembered, agreed, "Hair looks a bi' like Hatter's though don' it? Maybe he's a relation?"

The man in the suit shot Ratty a skeptical glance before giving Harry a closer look and nodded thoughtfully, "Hmm, you may be right about that. Parents are likely tea heads anyway. Lad probably got left behind when they left to score a fix and then got scared. Can't hurt to take him by, good a guess as any and seeing as he's too scared to be much help, maybe Hatter can give him a drop of Calm while where there so we can at least get some answers from him."

"Let's be getting' goin' then," Ratty agreed, "bes' to get there 'fore too late and Hatter closes shop."

The man in the suit smiled down at Harry once more, "Come on lad, hopefully we can find your folks, and if not, then Hatter will know what to do." Harry stared at the man as he offered his hand to Harry. He knew they wouldn't find his parents there. His parents had died in a car crash and were the reason for his living with the Dursleys in the first place. This other person though, Hatter, they said Harry looked a bit like him. He felt a small burst of hope. One of his deepest desires was to have some distant relation come and take him away from the Dursleys. Well, he was away from them now and Harry had never seen anyone with messy flyaway hair like his in his life. Maybe, just maybe, after this horrible day he'd had, his secret wish would finally be granted. Feeling the sincerity coming off the man, Harry made up his mind and took the offered hand.

* * *

The section of one the many towering buildings the pair led him to had one of those electric LED signs above the awning that Harry had seen in some parts of London earlier that day and proclaimed the place to be a 'Tea Shop'. Well Harry definitely felt he could use a good cup of tea. He'd even drink some of Mrs. Figg's bitter black tea right about now. It was hard to see much in the dark, but the trip through this strange city had been filled with trees, grass, and other assorted plants growing all over the place; sometimes passing under exposed tree roots from the level above him even. Harry was fairly certain his school teachers had said plants, and certainly trees, didn't work that way.

The two men leading Harry here had chatted about some rabbit and an upset from the Queen on the walk here, but Harry hadn't payed much attention. He really didn't care if a rabbit made the Queen angry. Not that he knew how that could have happened anyway. Maybe it ate her carrots? Aunt Petunia had had once complained about the neighbors rabbit doing as much to her prized garden before. Both men seemed pleased enough to ignore Harry for the most part though, but he hadn't minded. Between taking in the sights of this strange city and thinking about everything that had happened, he hadn't been much for talking and it was easy to fall back on habits instilled by his relatives and keep his thoughts and questions to himself.

While the pale moon light helped hide the extent of the drop, Harry had yet to see anything wider then fifteen feet or so of pavement during the whole trip. Maybe it was just London that didn't build sidewalks way up high off the ground? It seemed like a nice way to avoid cars at least. As they walked up the steps of the Tea Shop, he could see a man in a light colored hat was shoving a couple out the door while they just looked about in a daze. It reminded Harry of how the Dursleys had looked when he'd last seen them and he shuddered, moving to stand behind the suited man whose hand he held on instinct alone.

"Lovely to have you," the man in the hat smiled, "come back tomorrow yeah?" He looked over and quickly assessed Harry and both the men with him before addressing them. "Ratty. Pen. I'm closing up shop; you'll have to come back in the morning."

"Actually Hatter," the man in the suit, or more appropriately Mr. Pen Harry mentally noted, stated, "We're not here for tea."

"Well I dun' know abou' that Pen," Ratty fidgeted.

Mr. Pen shot Ratty a glare, "Well I'm not, so leave Ratty out here if you like, but I need your help with something." He gave a quick glance down at Harry.

Hatter looked at Harry a bit longer this time and quirked an eyebrow at Mr. Pen, "Alright, but only a mo'." He let them pass, deftly closing the door in front of Ratty and locked the many chains and bolts behind them. "Night Ratty," he yelled through the locked door before turning back to look at Mr. Pen and Harry with a wide grin, "Let's take this to my office yeah?"

Mr. Pen nodded and followed after Hatter with Harry, still holding his hand, in tow. Harry took the time to look around while they followed behind the shop owner. The lights were dim inside but he could make out several tables lined up on the right with neatly stacked chairs against them and more of those electric signs on the back wall. Instead of carpet or wood though, the floor inside was a well worn dirt path with grass sparsely lining the edges and around the bases of the tables. They even had a few weeds mixed in them. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have entered any store kept in such strange and dirty conditions, but both Mr. Pen and Hatter didn't seem bothered by having their outdoors and indoors mixing at all.

They passed through a darker lit hallway before entering a wide open back room. White metal duct work was clearly visible above him, but the floor here slowly changed from the packed dirt floor of the front rooms to a lush patch of grass about the same size as the front lawn at the Dursley's house, though not nearly as well kept as it came up to Harry's knees in some spots. Hatter walked around a large glass desk in the middle of the room (lawn?) and sat down behind it. Pen had stopped right in front of it, and Harry with him. Slouching into his chair, Hatter propped his feet up on his desk, grabbed a tea cup off of it and took a sip before setting it back down.

The lights here were brighter than in the rest of the shop and Harry was finally able to get a god look at this Hatter person. He was dressed in a brown leather jacket with dark slacks and a multi-toned shirt with some sort of swirling design on it. While Harry had noticed the hat on his head earlier, and just now the other odder ones on a transparent wardrobe to his left, it was seeing Hatter's hair that caused the fluttering butterfly of hope to sore through him once more. Though it wasn't black like Harry's, it was a very dark brown and the bits escaping from under Hatter's hat stuck out at odd angles from his head just like Harry's did. Some longer parts even curled above the brim of his hat!

"Suppose it's the boy you need help with," Hatter finally stated and broke Harry out of his musings, "Can't say I blame you with hair as charming as my own but I've never seen him before."

Mr. Pen sighed, "Ratty and I found him a few blocks away hiding under some stairs near the white rabbit building. We were combing the area for that missing oyster when we found him."

"And you didn't think that maybe, He, was in fact, the missing oyster boy?" Hatter inquired as he took his feet off the desk and leaned forward, resting his head on his interlocked hands.

"Light doesn't mark him," Mr. Pen shrugged, "So it can't be. Once we got him to come out we figured he looked a bit like you. Thought there might be a family connection, or if not, that maybe his parents were tea-heads like most of the city."

Hatter leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the desk while he stared at Harry. It wasn't a bad stare Harry felt, and his Uncle Vernon had given him plenty to know what they were like. This looked much how Harry thought he might look when he himself was thinking hard about a problem in school, or just deep in thought. Hatter didn't spend long staring at Harry before he stood back up and leaned against his palms on the desk.

"Well, I'll do what I can Pen," Hatter decided as he walked back around his desk. Mr. Pen finally released Harry's hand and gave a sigh of relief while Harry gave one of his own as he released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Thanks Hatter," Pen smiled, "I owe you."

"And don't I know it." Hatter grinned as he turned Mr. Pen around and wrapped his arm across his shoulders, "Not making any promises, but I'll speak with Dormie in the morning and see what we can't find out yeah? I'll let you know how it goes." Hatter then started walking Mr. Pen back the way they'd entered. "Hav'ta lock you out now, ya know, house rules," Hatter offered and let go of Pen to turn and look at Harry. "You be alright here for a mo'?" he inquired and Harry just nodded, "Right then, go on and have a seat and I'll be back."

Harry did as Hatter suggested and sat down on the white couch just behind him and to his right. It was a bit high up and his feet barely touched the ground but it was very comfy. So much so that even with the many questions bubbling about his brain now, he began to feel his long day catching up to him and felt the urge to just lay down and fall asleep right there. It was so much more comfortable then his tiny cot in the cupboard under the stairs, bigger too.

His eyes shot back open when he heard Hatter come back in the room. Harry watched the man come over and hunch down right in front of him and gave him a wide smile.

"Well I don't think we've been properly introduced you and I," Hatter commented, "Name's Hatter, David Hatter if you like, but everyone just calls me Hatter."

While not normally one for questions, Harry couldn't help but feel at ease in the man's presence and softly spoke up with a small smile, "Is it because you wear a hat?"

Hatter chuckled softly and grabbed his hat off his head. He flipped it in his hands a few times before looking at Harry and flicking it up in the air a foot or two before it somehow landed neatly back on his head. "Sometimes it is yeah," Hatter finally replied, "but how about you, what's your name?"

"Harry," he quickly filled in before breaking out into a yawn, "Harry Potter."

Hatter grinned, "Is that because you pot things?"

Harry easily grinned back at the man's joke. He already felt more comfortable with this Hatter than he had ever remembered feeling at the Dursleys, and Harry liked him instantly. The butterfly of hope inside of his chest had gained friends now, and they were flying around wildly. Feeling bold for the first time in a long time he attempted to joke back, "Sometimes."

"Right then Harry," Hatter clapped his hands together, "Lets get you comfy for the night and then, we'll see how things fly in the morning yeah?" Harry nodded numbly and he let Hatter lay him down on the couch.

As this man who Harry had known for less than a few hours tucked a blanket around him, a warmth spread through him and Harry's eyes drifted closed as sleep began to over take him. His last thought as he felt his glasses being removed from his face was wondering if this feeling was what being cared for felt like.

* * *

Posted Feb. 17, 2010  
Edited Oct. 15, 2010


	2. You can't tell beforehand

Chapter 2: You can't tell beforehand which side of the bread you should butter

The hum of distant noises slowly came into focus as Harry began to wake. He couldn't remember having slept so well before, or having the Dursleys let him sleep in. Keeping his eyes shut, Harry recalled his dream. It was a new variation to one of his top five favorite dreams. In it, some man in a hat with messy hair like his and a happy smile had rescued him from the Dursley's house. Harry snuggled down into the soft bed and smiled as a warm feeling spread through him by just remembering it. Wait. His bed wasn't soft; it was lumpy and matted down to the floor in some spots. Harry's eyes shot open, and he took in his surroundings. Glass desk, assortment of hats, grass growing out of the floor? This was definitely not his cupboard.

He sat up and put his glasses back on as he got a better look around; remembering what had happened the night before. A quick glance revealed he was all alone in the room and his anxiety began to build up. The man, Hatter, where had Hatter gone? What if he didn't want Harry around now? He'd seemed nice, but hadn't paid him much attention until they'd been alone. Was it all an act?

Harry pulled the blanket around him and kept his eyes on the closed door behind the couch. He remembered it being where Hatter had entered last night and decided it was the most likely place for the man to reappear. It didn't take long until he heard a muffled voice and watched the door open.

"-sounds good. Let me know if you or the Bargainers find out anything right away yeah?" Hatter finished speaking as a rush of distant voices and sounds accompanied his entrance. He skillfully closed the door behind him, cutting off the noise, as he balanced a tray of food and drink in his left hand. Glancing toward the couch, he noticed Harry was awake and gave him a wide grin, "Well, good morning to you Little Potter! I was hoping you'd be up soon." Harry's nervousness calmed down some at Hatter's friendly greeting and he found himself smiling back, though not as wide as Hatter's was.

Hatter set down the food tray on the small metal table in front of Harry and sat down next to it. "Thought you might fancy some breakfast whenever you popped up," he spoke with an emphasis on the p in up while he made Harry a cup of tea. Dropping two cubes of sugar and some cream in the drink before passing the cup to him, "There ya go. Figure a kid like you might like it on the sweet side."

Harry accepted the delicate cup carefully, as if it was Aunt Petunia's fancy china, and took a tentative sip of the tea. It had a light orange taste to it and he decided he quite liked it so he took a much larger swallow. The warm liquid filled his stomach; which growled hungrily in response. He glanced sheepishly up at Hatter, to see what the man would do, and found him holding a buttered scone for Harry. Harry had always done his best to never complain about being hungry to the Dursleys since they gave such small portions as it was. Asking for more only brought swift punishment and a scolding about eating them out of house and home. Having it freely offered surprised him and he cautiously accepted the food as well, trying a bite. It was the most delicious thing he could remember eating, and he quickly ate more.

"Right then," Hatter began once Harry had demolished his scone, "I've spoken with Dormie and the lot to be on the look out for anyone who might resemble you or missing a kid, but, if you could give me some details about your folks, it will definitely help us along."

Harry gazed sadly into his now empty tea cup, knowing that he'd likely not get another once the nice man knew the truth. "My parents are dead," he admitted, "They died when I was a baby. I live, well, l used to live with my Aunt and Uncle, but they've disappeared.

"Disappeared?" Hatter questioned as he gaze became tense, "disappeared how?"

* * *

Hatter felt conflicting emotions as he listened to Harry's story of what happened last night. If he was reaching the right conclusions then not only was this boy the Oyster that the White Rabbit had lost, he was an Oyster that didn't get marked by the light. If it had been just Ratty alone that had told him the light didn't mark the boy then he would've tested him again, but it came from Pen, and he was one of the few Wonderlanders who didn't waste their life away drinking tea. While not a foolproof guarantee, it did raise his ability to trust the man.

Hatter quickly decided this situation distilled to one of two possible scenarios. Either some Oysters just didn't get marked by the light or, Harry was a child of some Wonderland couple that had been part of the Resistance, and had been killed on the other side of the Looking Glass by Suits. The resulting struggle causing their Oyster raised son to fall into Wonderland.

Knowing what he did about the way of the world, it didn't take long to decide that the second scenario was the more likely of the two. Not to mention the story he would be working from should any Suits start pokin' about. The only thing Hatter couldn't explain from his theory was how underfed the boy looked. Maybe some Oysters just raised their baby Oysters that way? Not like he had loads of one on one experience with them to know either way. Now, how to break the news to the lad that his family was never coming back…

Harry had finished his tale by now and was staring at Hatter expectantly. "That, is quite a story," he calmly told him, "I've got to take care of something in the shop, but, I will be right back." Hatter grinned as he reached out and tousled Harry's hair before he stood up. Harry looked back as he did this with a shocked expression, before giving him a pleasant smile.

Walking back the way he came, Harry's voice suddenly called out as Hatter reached the door, "Mr. Hatter?"

Trying to keep the atmosphere lighthearted, Hatter spun around and held up his hands, "Hey now, Little Potter! No need to get so formal yeah? We'll be old friends here in a mo'! It's just Hatter." Hatter was slightly surprised to see the lad was flushed from just a bit of teasing.

"Umm, Hatter…why do you keep calling me, Little Potter?" Harry finally asked hesitantly.

"Well its logic, isn't it?" Hatter grinned, "Potter is only two letters away from Hatter and seeing as how I am the taller of the two of us, not to mention you have admitted to being a Potter, this would make you a, little, Potter. Now you eat up and I won't be long." Harry looked at him with a perplexed expression, but Hatter didn't give him anything more, just turned and continued on his journey back to the shop proper.

Closing the door, Hatter made his way to speak to Dormie. No need to have his workers looking for parents that didn't exist after all. The shop was already packed before midday but thankfully Hatter was so used to this that he effortlessly weaved his way through the crowd. Unsurprisingly, Dormie was asleep at the podium when Hatter reached him. Leaning in close to his ear, he yelled, "Dormie!"

The little man yelped as he sprung up off the podium, "I wasn't! I! Passion! Oh…Hatter, it's you, umm, whatcha need?"

Hatter fixed him with a level stare, "The kid's folks are dead so no need to keep looking. Let the others know too will ya?"

"Yeah sure," the narcoleptic smiled, "'Course I will, no problem Hatter."

They stood there with Dormie continuing to smile blankly at Hatter for almost a full minute before Hatter finally sighed and left the little man there. He'd undoubtedly be asleep in a minute but the message would be passed along…eventually. It was time to consider plan B.

* * *

Harry had watched the door close before he turned back to consider the tea tray. Hatter had told him to eat, but there just seemed to be so much food there. Should he eat as much as he wanted? He hadn't been told not too. After a minute of debate, Harry decided to drink lots of tea while he ate to fill him up more so as not to waste expensive food. It was very good tea so he felt this was an acceptable compromise. The scones were nice and dense and had some sort of berry baked into them that Harry had never tasted before. He quickly discovered that soaking one in the tea tasted just as good as eating it with butter. He was on his third scone since Hatter had left when he heard the door open again.

Twisting in his position on the couch, he smiled at Hatter as the man walked back towards him and sat on the couch next to him this time. Adults sometimes scared Harry. He was always worried that they would treat him like the Dursleys did. The Dursleys… Now that Harry felt safe he began to wonder about what happened to them. Hatter just watched him expectantly as Harry finished his scone, which gave him time to think. He didn't mind Harry's other question… maybe, maybe he could ask more?

The idea alone brought him a thrilling sense of freedom. Just as his feeling had warned him that something bad would happen last night, they were telling him that Hatter would help him. He could trust Hatter.

"Hatter," Harry looked up at him questioningly, "Do you know what those bad people did with my relatives?" He watched as the man let out a breath and frowned at his desk while he tapped his fingers sporadically on top of the couch. Harry thought it must be something unpleasant for Hatter to take so long to answer him when he'd always been so quick to reply before. Was he a true orphan now? "Did they…are…are they dead?" Harry quietly asked.

Hatter winced and exhaled before wiping his hand down his face, "No, not exactly Harry," he looked back at Harry, "I've got grown up things to explain to you alright? Think you can handle a talk like that?" Harry nodded right away. He always thought of himself as being very smart. His teachers had told him so before he had to start putting down wrong answers on his tests so his Uncle wouldn't yell at him for surpassing Dudley. Hatter smiled, "Brilliant! Now, remember when you said you thought you fell through that mirror? Well, you really did. That, particular mirror, is called the Looking Glass, and it allows people to travel between that world and this one. You are in another world Harry. This place," here he gestured vaguely around the room, "is Wonderland."

"But, isn't that the name of the place a girl named Alice goes to in those books?" Harry inquired with a frown. He'd read the one about Alice falling down the rabbit hole but Uncle Vernon had said places like that didn't exist and he told Hatter this as well.

Hatter had nodded unsurprised, "And we like to keep it that way, can't have oysters running around the place. Queen wouldn't stand for it."

"Oysters?" Harry questioned. Now that Hatter mentioned it, he remembered the two men from last night taking about oysters.

"It's what we call people from the other side," Hatter shrugged, "not sure when it started, but it stuck. You however, my Little Potter, are not an Oyster because when they shined that torchlight on you last night, it didn't mark you with a fancy looking design." He smiled and wiggled his fingers at Harry during the last part and the silliness of the action made Harry grin.

"What am I then? Do you think…do you think I'm originally from Wonderland?" Harry asked with an excited spark in his eye. Maybe that was why weird things happened around him. He was just from another world, a magical world! The butterflies of hope fluttered inside him again at his next thought as he looked at Hatter. A world he might have found some family in.

Hatter grinned at Harry's perceptiveness and poked the boy's nose with his finger, "That is, exactly, what I think Little Potter. But, your 'so called' relatives do seem to be Oysters and I'm sorry to say that while they are alive, they're as good as dead to you. No one escapes from the Hearts Casino, and that is where all the Oysters go."

Harry had put his empty tea cup back on the tray shortly before they had started talking and was twisting his hands in the blanket on his lap from the anxiety of wanting to ask his next question. He screwed up his courage though and finally inquired about the thing he'd been wondering since last night, "So, what will happen to me now?"

"Well, I'll take care of you of course," Hatter smiled and gave a gentle tug on some of Harry's hair, "since we've figured you're from Wonderland, I'd say the family connection's fairly obvious. Can't say I remember any of my own family mind you, but -"

What ever he was going to say next, Harry would never know. He was so over come with relief and happiness that he initiated something he had no experience with, a hug. The feeling was better then he ever thought it could be when he felt Hatter wrap tentative arms around him in return. He didn't keep the contact for long as he felt he might burst with pleasure and couldn't help but grin back at Hatter's happy face as he ruffled Harry's hair. It was becoming a day of many good firsts for Harry. "Told you we'd be best mates by the end of the day," Hatter commented and Harry didn't think his face could get any wider.

"What should I call you?" Harry inquired excitedly as he sat back down on the couch, "Do you think you'd be like an Uncle maybe?"

"Yes, well, after the glowing description of your previous Uncle I'll have to pass on that title," Hatter replied, "let's just say we're cousins of some relation then yeah?" Harry grinned and nodded in agreement. He had family! The very idea was almost dizzying. Family that liked him, cared about him, and best of all, wanted him.

Hatter and Harry then spent the next few hours getting to know more about each other, starting with Harry talking about what his life had been like. Hatter didn't have much to share about his own life, and claimed it wasn't that interesting anyway. His face had gone eerily still when Harry told him about his life with the Dursleys. It had started as a bit of a frown when he mentioned he slept in a broom cupboard and slowly developed into a full scowl as Harry went on. Upon seeing the worry on Harry's face however, he quickly put on a smile and changed the subject.

Hatter spent time telling Harry about the real Wonderland compared to what Harry told him was printed in the book. He gave Harry a brief history on the events surrounding the real Alice of Legend, and a bit about what Wonderland was like today. It didn't sound much like the fairytale world Harry had read about, but he was thrilled to learn that his Uncle Vernon was wrong about another thing and that, was that magic was real. Hatter promised to tell him all about magic in Wonderland more in-depth at another time though.

After some lunch, Hatter proclaimed that they would have to do some shopping to improve Harry's attire, as no cousin of his would be seen in such horrible clothes. Harry wasn't sure if he completely trusted Hatter's fashion sense based on what he'd seen, but he definitely didn't want to wear Dudley's cast offs for any longer then he had too. It was their conversation about Harry's glasses though that actually caused him to worry slightly.

"Do you really need them?" A blurry Hatter asked as he examined Harry's overly worn out glasses.

Harry shrugged, "I can't see much past my face without them. So I guess so. Why is it so important anyway?"

"They're just so dull, and I don't think I've ever seen a Wonderlander wearing a pair that wasn't ridiculously old," Hatter quickly supplied, "not to mention they will look ridiculous with a hat, and you won't be a proper cousin without one."

"Will you teach me to do some of your hat tricks?" Harry hoped with a wide-eyed smile up at Hatter. He'd never liked being Dudley's cousin, hut he'd work harder than he ever had for the Dursleys to be a proper one for Hatter.

Hatter grinned back at him, " 'Course I will, but we're going to the hospital tomorrow to see what we can do about those horrid glasses. I'm sure the Quacks there will be able to fix you up popper."

By the time night fell, and Hatter started pushing people from the shop, Harry finally got a chance to meet some of the people who worked for Hatter. The Bargainers were the most important group of people as they haggled on the cost of the teas with the customers and helped keep record of all the sales. When Harry caught a glimpse of the mostly gold coins used for money, he'd asked Hatter why they didn't use pounds sterling. "Well its pointless isn't it?" he purposed, "Just pieces of paper. There's no value in that. I'd take a busted old teapot in exchange for goods over some, pretty colored paper, any day." Harry thought he had a good point.

The waitresses that served the tea thought Harry was particularly adorable and spent a good bit of time gushing over how much he looked like Hatter and 'wasn't he so sweet to take in his poor orphaned cousin'. Both of the males in questioned just smiled happily through their ramblings, though only Hatter knew that it was for different reasons.

Dormie was by far the most entertaining of his new cousin's employees. Hatter had to bang on the gavel right next to his head to get the man to wake up and constantly prod him every few feet to get the sleepy man into his bedroom in the back. After they left him behind a closed door, Hatter had confessed to Harry that he used to try and make Dormie go home, only to find him asleep on the front steps the next morning. So he'd eventually given up and set up a small bedroom for Dormie in a spare part of the building.

It had been a long and emotional day for Harry and by the time Hatter was leading them back to his office, Harry felt like he might be able to sympathize with Dormie as he too felt ready to collapse. He started heading for the couch to do so when he felt Hatter put a hand on his shoulder and lead him to the left instead.

"No couch again for you tonight Little Potter," Hatter commented. Harry found he was starting to lose time between his blinks suddenly as between one long set, a spiraling staircase appeared where none had existed before. Hatter nudged Harry up the stairs first and opened the door at the top from behind him, before encouraging him to enter. This was clearly where Hatter slept and kept his more personal affects. For some reason he was surprised to find it fairly tidy since Hatter enjoyed looking unkempt with the way he dressed. The room was a decent size and had a large bed taking up a good portion of the back right corner with a free standing closet next to it. The only other furniture was a bookcase about as tall as Harry in the front left corner, with a mostly filled hat rack next to it.

"I'll get you set up with your own room when I get the chance," Hatter told him as he walked over to a blank expanse of wall on the left, "but I do keep a spare bed handy, so you'll have to bunk here till then." Hatter stuck two fingers into a tiny notch in the wall Harry hadn't noticed till then and pulled. If he hadn't been paying so close attention he would have blamed it on his long blinks again but in one swift tug, Hatter had pulled a bed out of the wall.

Harry had never seen anything like it. It was decorated like any other bed except for the fact that it was suddenly there, and looked like it had been made that way, had caught him off guard. Magic, a part of his mind whispered. While he began inspecting the bed with a renewed energy, Hatter had gone ahead and browsed through his closet for something for Harry to sleep in. He quickly decided on an older cotton button up shirt with assorted blue and green stripes over a white background that didn't fit proper across his shoulders any more.

"Hop on the bed then and lets get you changed into something more appropriate," Hatter informed Harry and then helped him get undressed, then redressed for bed in less than a minute. The shirt was of course huge on Harry, but for once he didn't mind having to wear someone else's clothes. Harry hoped off the bed and was delighted when Hatter pulled back the blankets for him and waited for him to climb under before pulling them back across. That warm feeling that was becoming a common occurrence throughout the day spread through him once more as he realized that this moment was what Dudley had called being tucked in. He was finally being put to bed proper and it was by someone who cared for him and had quickly proclaimed the two of them as family.

Feeling secure and warm, Harry easily drifted off to sleep. He just barely registered hearing Hatter whisper, "Happy dreams Little Potter," and the sound of the door closing.

* * *

A short while later, Hatter sat at his desk, staring at the hidden loft where Harry was sleeping. He'd just finished with his book keeping of the days sales and was enjoying a cup of tea before turning in for the night. His eyes flickered briefly to the glass jar containing a pale yellow liquid in it before gazing back up at the loft. He'd set the jar of Serenity there after tucking Harry into bed, fearing he wouldn't be able to rein in his desire to destroy something any longer. It was amazing what two hours of accounting could do to dull ones compulsions though.

Hatter hadn't touched a drop of Emotion Tea in over ten years now but sometimes… He sighed and closed his eyes while downing the last of his Real Tea. A person had to be blind not to see that Harry had been abused by his so called relatives. He'd started the day feeling appropriately concerned about Harry's missing family, but now he almost wished they tried to escape. Just so when he ran into them, he could give them an up close and personal introduction to his right hook. Not wanting himself to go down that mental tangent again, Hatter busied himself with locking up his ledgers and putting the Emotion Tea back on the shelf. A sudden realization struck as he did so, he'd forgotten to explain to Harry about the Emotional Teas.

'Course, it wasn't exactly the type of thing to speak about over tea and toast, but he had a feeling the kid had a bad case of the curiosities hidden under that shy exterior. Hatter grinned to himself. Give him a few months, hell, a few weeks even, and Harry wouldn't even recognize the person he was now.

* * *

Posted Feb. 19, 2010

Updated Jan. 10, 2011


	3. Debate politics with a fern

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 3: Debate politics with a fern. If you lose, refuse to water it.

Almost as soon as the sharp metallic banging had started, a hand appeared from under a tangle of blankets and quickly silenced it. The hand disappeared back under the blankets before they shifted as the bare upper half of the young man underneath sat up. Hatter ran his hands up his face and through his even messier than normal hair as he opened one blurry eye and peeked across the room to look at his new charge. Harry seemed to have slept through the alarm bells and that should give him a few minutes to get ready at least. He tied the drawstring of his sleep pants into a quick knot before standing up and stretching his back in an arc causing the pants to slip an inch or so, but remaining around his hips. His feet padded softly over the grass covered floor as he stood in front his closet. Hatter deftly selected a pair of tan slacks and a dark blue shirt with green and gold designs to accompany his favorite leather jacket and hat for the day. With one last glance at Harry's sleeping form, he quietly went through the only visible door into his personal washroom.

Ten minutes later he walked out clean and dressed to find Harry awake and blearily rubbing the sleep form his eyes. "Sorry if I woke you Little Potter," he noted as he approached Harry's bed, "You're welcome to go back to sleep if ya like."

"S'alright," Harry commented as put he glasses on to look at Hatter, "I'm used to waking up early to cook breakfast." Hatter frowned at Harry's off hand reminder of his previous life but quickly replaced it with a smile. It would just be the first of many changes for the kid was all.

"Well, since you're up, lets get you cleaned up, and then see what Dormie's cooked for us today yeah?" Hatter offered as Harry climbed out of bed and quickly remade it. This movement caused Hatter to notice something peculiar however. "Harry," Hatter stated, "Wasn't that old shirt of mine a bit larger last night?"

While he initially appeared confused, Harry quickly took on a look of amazement as he too noticed Hatter's shirt was now perhaps just a shade too large for him, with the hem reaching about mid thigh. "But I didn't!" Harry exclaimed in a panicky voice, "I mean, I wished it had been when I was waking and, and, it was so comfy and smelled nice, but I didn't do anything!" His face took on a frantic quality as he explained this.

Hatter hunch down to be level with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey now," he calmly spoke, "It's alright, Harry I'm not mad at'cha. Now let's try this one more time. You said you wished it had fit you proper like?" Harry nodded, "And just now as you got out you saw it had shrunk, yeah?" Hatter smiled at him, "Well there's your answer then. You probably magicked it smaller."

Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide, "I did?" he whispered as he examined the shirt more slowly now.

"Most logical answer innit?" Hatter continued, "You wanted it to be like that and you used your magic to make it that way; never seen anyone outside of a diamond use magic on clothing mind you, but the proof's in the pudding and all that." Hatter was pensive for a moment as he recalled something else Harry had mentioned the other day, "You probably used it to escape the White Rabbit before you fell through the looking glass come to think of it. Anyway, all this means is you've got a proper shirt to wear today while we're out and about."

Harry seemed to relax at Hatter's acceptance and allowed himself to be led into the washroom. He showed great interest in the Rain-Shower as Hatter explained it to him. "You've got the cord here to turn it on see? And before you pull that you'll want to select your heat level here," he pointed to the knob next to the near the metal chain, "Now, I don't think you can handle 'Boiling' so best to not turn it any hotter than 'Kinda Hot' for now yeah?" Harry nodded appropriately to show he understood everything and once Hatter confirmed the boy didn't need any help, he left him to it after setting Harry's only pair of trousers on the toilet. He put the tiny shorts in there as well, though he wasn't sure why the kid felt a need to wear anything under his trousers. Must be an oyster thing.

Waiting back in his room, it wasn't long before the door to go back down re-appeared and Dormie entered shortly after. "Morning Hatter!" He brightly chirped, "I made bacon sandwiches and that nutty tasting tea. Thought I'd bring it up for ya and the mini-Hatter since you hadn't made it down yet." Dormie set the described tray on top of Hatter's bookcase, "Don't want it to get cold."

"Dormie?" Hatter purposed before the little man could leave, "I've got to run some places with Harry most o' day. Can you handle the shop for a few hours?"

"Oh, sure! Sure Hatter!" Dormie grinned as he left the room. Hatter made a mental note to let the Bargainers know as well and set about making up two cups of tea. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone for a length of time but it was good business to let the staff know. He'd just finished making Harry's cup when the boy in question stepped out of the washroom. With a proper fitting shirt the lad didn't look quite so tiny anymore, though his trousers were still being held up with a many times wrapped around belt.

He motioned for Harry to sit on the Stow-Away bed, "Dormie brought us up some breakfast so eat up and we'll be on our way out." The pair ate mostly in a comfortable silence except for the few times Harry would ask about certain things, such as the door leading downstairs disappearing this morning. He was properly thrilled when Hatter showed him the lever that controlled the door and staircase's ability to disappear and reappear as you toggled it. "Don't flip it too many times though," Hatter warned, "The whole point is to keep it a secret and besides, I don't think the stairs would appreciate the workout." Harry nodded thoughtfully even though Hatter had only been joking with him, but he didn't comment on it. No need to embarrass the boy more.

As they left the building he lamented on the fact that Harry would have to go hat-less for awhile since he didn't own any small enough to fit the boy. Obviously Harry's indifference was just a defense mechanism to cover his anguish at this announcement. The hats would have to wait though since he wouldn't be able to get him properly dressed, much less a hat, until they fixed the glasses problem. So to the hospital it was.

As they walked, Hatter described various aspects of the main city such as how it was a conglomeration of architectural designs that were adapted to suit the Queen's mood. It added a bit of variety to the otherwise dull brick faced buildings when no one structure truly looked the same. Their conversation continued along the same lines of idle chit chat until they reached the hospital.

* * *

"I think we can fix your problem here without difficulty," Pen commented as he rolled backwards on his stool. Harry was seated on a standard examination bench that put him right at the doctor's eye level with Hatter observing the proceedings off to the side. "We have a poly-film we use for clouding the vision of patients who've taken too much Excitement, and I can adjust them easily to fit Harry's eye-wear needs," he continued as he pocketed his magnifier and began to jot some notes down, "Give me twenty, thirty minutes tops, to run this to the lab and we can insert them right away."

Harry squirmed on the table, "Will it hurt Mr. Pen?"

The man glanced up from his clipboard, "Only for a few seconds Harry while they bond to your eyes, but then you'll be free of your spectacles for life." The man smiled up at Hatter, "I'm so happy you turned out to be related to the boy Hatter. One less orphan out on the streets you know? I'll be right back if you won't mind waiting here." Pen then walked out the door without waiting for a response after he finished speaking.

"Don't worry Little Potter," Hatter ruffled Harry's hair, "I'll be right here the whole time." Harry smiled back at him looking more relieved but Hatter was starting to recognize that look in Harry's eyes when he had a question he was afraid to ask. This was one of those times. He just waited till Harry felt confident enough to ask it. The kid was already almost painfully shy and pushing him to answer wasn't going to help. Step one was most definitely going to be building up his confidence.

He watched Harry struggle with his internal debate for only a few seconds before he gave Hatter a cautious look, "Hatter, what did Mr. Pen mean when he said people had taken too much excitement? I don't understand how that has anything to do with using glasses."

Oh shoot him now; this was to be the tea conversation he'd been putting off. He was quickly growing attached to his new relation and he really didn't want to shatter the rose colored world Harry thought Wonderland was. What if the lad didn't want anything to do with him once found out Hatter himself sold the stuff? With a sigh Hatter pulled up Pen's rolling chair to sit in front of Harry. In for a drop, in for a cup…"While the question for that is easy to answer Harry, it's not very pleasant," he replied looking Harry in the eyes so he could better understand the seriousness of the topic, "Remember when we had our adult conversation yesterday and we talked about how Wonderland wasn't the same fairytale world you thought it was?" Harry nodded so Hatter continued, "Well this is another one of those aspects, umm parts, of Wonderland that isn't fairytale like at all understand?"

Harry was frowning now but he nodded again, "I understand."

"You remember the main room of my Tea Shop yeah?" Hatter asked and Harry smiled a little and nodded, "Right, now, do you remember seeing those bottles with the different color liquids? What did you think they were?"

He could tell by Harry's confused expression that he felt they were getting off topic but answered Hatter anyway, "Well I thought they were just funny colored teas. I mean this is another world so I figured maybe the tea would be different colors too."

"Has any of the tea you drank been any bright colors?" Hatter expressionlessly asked. He had to reassure himself that Harry wouldn't be asking if he had tried any. Oh please, oh please, don't let him have tried any…

"No," Harry's face scrunched up in thought, "it's just been brownish, like the tea back in England."

England? Hatter pondered. Funny name for a world, 'least Wonderland made sense… "That's cause the tea I sell in my shop isn't normal tea Harry. Its true name is Emotion Tea. When you drink just one drop, it will make you experience whatever emotion it contains. Joy, Calm, Passion, just about any positive emotion you can think of is available in Emotion Tea form," Hatter waited nervously to see what Harry would do with what he'd just been told.

"Oh," Harry said looking quite shocked. He looked away in thought about this revelation for a few seconds before looking back and questioning Hatter, "What happens when someone drinks too many emotions."

"Too much at once, say a full tea cup, of undiluted emotion and it could kill them," Hatter watched as Harry's face paled and he quickly continued, "But it's safe in small doses! Well…safe-ish anyway. It's why we serve them at the shop if they stay there. Keep it controlled yeah? Most of the time it just turns people into addicts. Once they've felt such pure emotion they come back wanting more and more. It's why they get called tea-heads. All that tea they drink goes to their head ya see, and they can't think of nothin' else."

"So, it's kinda like alcohol or smoking then?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

Now it was Hatter's turn to be confused, "Like what now?"

Harry nodded more to himself then anything as if confirming something, "Sometimes people will buy alcohol or cigarettes to feel good in England. My teacher's at Primary School had a special unit it about it a few weeks ago. They said that people will do those and other drugs too to make them feel good, but that it just makes them want more and more which is bad for them." He looked away and frowned, "Sometimes it makes them really sick too and they die." Harry looked back up at Hatter attentively, "Is Emotion Tea like that?"

Hatter grinned and eagerly jumped at the connection, "Yes! Yes, it's exactly like that! Brilliant Harry! Emotion Tea does the same thing as these drugs do in England. When Pen said people had too much excitement he meant they had become so addicted to the Excitement Tea, that people just don't see reason any more and become dangerous. So they take them here and help them get better." Hatter was feeling jubilant now; this conversation was going so much better then he could have hoped for! Harry was understanding everything so far and he didn't hate him for it!

Harry tilted his head curiously, "So do you sell both types of tea then?"

"Yes," Hatter paused for a heartbeat and rethought that response, "No, the tea we drank is now called Real Tea and the Queen outlawed it shortly after she started making the Emotion Teas. She wouldn't stand for any competition. I have a room I grow Real Tea in for myself, and a uh, few others."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Harry nervously asked, "I don't think this Queen would be very happy if she found out and I don't…I don't want her to take you away."

Hatter smiled back at Harry now feeling completely relieved, "It's why we gotta keep it a secret yeah? 'Sides, I've been making Real Tea for years now, since I bought the Tea Shop in fact and I'm still here aren't I?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, but who else knows?"

Just as Hatter opened his mouth to explain to him, he heard the door open up behind them, "We'll talk about it before bed tonight alright?" He grinned and Harry smiled before seeing Pen walking in with a tray in his hands and his expression changed to one of unease.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting," Pen commented as he set the tray down on the counter next to examination bench, "Ran into a problem with a patient on an upper floor. So Harry, why don't you lay back and we'll get started."

Hatter smiled encouragingly at Harry's nervous glance to help reassure the boy and watched Harry slowly lay down on his back. Pen took off the glasses and he watched Harry tense up and attempt to grip the thin bedding under him. Feeling he could use some support, Hatter walked to the other side and gripped Harry's left hand in his right one, "You just squeeze if it hurts too much Little Potter. I promise; you won't hurt me."

"Okay," Harry replied in a shaky voice.

Hatter looked back at Pen to see him smiling at the two of them. "Now Harry, I have to do one eye at a time," Pen instructed, "After I put them both in I have to apply some drops to your eye to make the bonding permanent and that's the part that will hurt. Just placing them is going to feel a bit uncomfortable alright?" Harry nodded and Pen proceeded to pick up a long, curved, transparent oval with his right finger. "I'm going to hold your eye open so relax, and hold still now," Pen stated and Harry gripped Hatter's hand slightly. Hatter watched silently as Pen placed both disks over Harry's eyes and they quickly jumped off Pen's hand and disappeared onto the eye itself. Harry blinked rapidly after they were both placed and his eyes widened in wonderment as he looked about the room.

"Everything's so clear now," Harry spoke in wonderment. When his gaze settled on Hatter's reassuring smile his brow scrunched up slightly. "You've got a scraggly beard," Harry observed and Hatter heard Pen chuckle along with him.

"Do I? Well, that's a shocker for sure," Hatter grinned as he teased Harry, "Have to take out an announcement for that I imagine." He looked away and made an arc movement with his free hand, "'Hatter has poorly kept facial hair'. Make the front page that will." He was relieved to see Harry giggle at his little joke. Yes, he was making excellent head way already.

"Alright Harry, time for the drops," Pen's reminder brought down Harry's good mood, but he didn't grip Hatter's hand in anticipation yet. Opening Harry's eyes once more, Pen quickly dispersed a few drops of the liquid into each eye. Nothing happened for about three seconds before Harry gasped in pain and gritted his teeth with his eyes squeezed shut. Hatter's hand was quickly put into a death grip by the lad but it was nothing he couldn't handle and made sure he carefully held on. No sense it putting the kid in even more pain after all. Out of the corner of his eye Hatter caught Pen push down Harry's other arm as it made to grab his face and hold it down. "You're doing great Harry," Pen calmly stated, "Just a few more seconds, that's all."

It was some of the longest seconds of Hatter's life so far as he watched Harry fidget and toss his head back and forth. Finally, Harry suddenly relaxed and began to try and catch his breath. Pen patted Harry's arm reassuringly as he released his grip, "That's a good lad. Deep breaths, pain should be all gone now."

"Yeah," Harry breathed out and finally opened his eyes, "they feel a little, weird though."

"That's normal," Pen intoned as he began to pack up his supplies, "If they feel like that for longer then two days come back to see me. Actually, Hatter, come back in about a week anyway, just so I can check up on him."

"'Course, sure thing Pen," Hatter replied and smiled down at Harry before ruffling his hair, "Brilliant job Little Potter, I'm proud of you." The smile Hatter received from his comment was much like looking at someone who'd just drank Happiness and it pleased him to no end.

"Thanks for doing this Pen," Hatter offered and Pen turned around to look at him from the door.

Pen smiled back, "No trouble at all Hatter. We'll just call things square between us after this." He looked back and forth between Harry and Hatter, "You know it really brings out the resemblance between you two without that horrid eye-wear on his face. Well, enjoy your day and I'll see you sometime next week."

* * *

Compared to the trip to the hospital, the next few hours of shopping flew by. Harry looked like he had taken a few drops of excitement himself he was so bubbly the rest of the day. It was like getting a glimpse of the child he could have been. While Hatter didn't normally shop there, he made sure to stop by a few Diamond run shops to buy things. It wouldn't take long for word to get out about the tiny boy that resembled Hatter and like many things, Hatter decided to twist it to his own advantage. It would be to Wonderland's advantage as well but he wasn't expecting any recognition for it. With the news out about Harry, Hatter would be free to come into some of the more reputable shops to get things for the Resistance, and if the owners of said shops just so happened to assume they were for his new relation, well, who was he to dissuade them otherwise?

While Harry seemed to enjoy a few shirts that suited Hatter's taste in clothing as well, the boy was transparently easy to read when Hatter suggested things that he didn't like. As a result, a good half of the shirts were plain old solid colors that were quickly going out of style in Wonderland as it was. He indulged Harry's desire for just about any color but steered him away from selecting solid green things. The lad already had vibrant green eyes, especially with those horrid glasses gone now, and wearing green almost gave them this eerie glow. So he found some with designs over a green background instead and encouraged Harry to pick shades of red in solid colors which gave the desired effect of toning down his eye color.

Hat shopping was the highlight of the trip for both of them. Hatter of course had a certain store he favored called Ambrose. In fact, before meeting Harry, Hatter had been fairly sure the man running it may have been his only distant relation. A bell jingled overhead as they entered and a spry, elderly man tumbled out of the back.

Upon seeing Hatter his face lit with a grin, "Why Hatty! Haven't seen you in these parts past quite a few tea times you know, and that's just rude." The man wore a plum colored suit and had an oversized top hat on his head. A similar one sat in Hatter's own office that he'd managed to pawn onto a much more gullible Hatter a few years back. While his suit grabbed your attention, the eyes would inevitably find his overly bulbous nose and shock of white hair sticking out in all directions from under his top hat.

"Yeah, sorry about that Reggie," Hatter smiled as he pulled out a cloth bag out of his money pouch, "this should keep you going for a few more tea times though, and Harry and I would of course love to share a pot with you while we're here."

Reggie let out a squeal of excitement and quickly opened the top to take a whiff. "Oh indeed, MOST excellent young Hatty," the elderly man then finally took notice of Harry as he glanced back over, "And you've found a little hat! How marvelous! Children are terribly elusive you know. Almost caught one myself before she scampered away, but that's the way the teapot whistles you know." Reggie stopped his ramble as one of the few serious expressions appeared on his face as he peered down at Harry, "He looks awfully familiar as well…Oh well! I'll just get a few pots going then." He quickly sped into a back room where much clanging of dishes suddenly issued from.

"Has he had too much Emotion Tea?" Harry questioned Hatter with a worried expression.

Hatter chuckled, "Oh he certainly seems like the type yeah? But no, he's always been like this for as far back as I've known him. He's just quite mad, harmless, but madder then a box of frogs all the same."

Harry didn't quite seem to know what to make of this information but was cut off from asking by Reggie reappearing. "Tea's on then Hatty and little hat but won't be done till tea time in," Reggie pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time, "three hours and twelve minutes. So will you be needing any hats today then? I've made a few splendid ones since you last visited you know."

"I would mind one for myself Reggie," Hatter conceded and then gestured to Harry, "It's Harry here that will need a few though. Poor lad hasn't got a hat to his name."

Reggie gasped and clutched his chest, "No hat?! Oh no, this won't do. Won't do at all I say."

Hatter just grinned as Harry was placed on a stool that allowed him to be nearly the same height as Reggie and the elderly man began sprinting all over the hat shop. Pulling hats of all manner of designs and sizes out in his wake. Hatter began to discretely place the more outlandish ones back on the shelves as he pretended to look for one for himself. He had just found a nice looking gray fedora when he turned his attention back to Harry. The lad finally looked like someone had dropped him off in a crazy unknown world with nothing but a smile and a 'you'll do fine'. Wasn't too far from what Hatter had done really by leaving him to Reggie's undivided attention, but he needed to learn how to handle the nuts like Reggie here in Wonderland and Hatter couldn't hold his hand through everything.

After seeing Reggie place a bright green top hat much like the one he was currently wearing on Harry's head, Hatter felt it was time to step in. "Lad's got to grow into a brilliant hat like that Reggie," Hatter smiled as he placed the offending hat back in Reggie's hands, "Best to stick with some basic things for now yeah? Be a bit like standing still in a caucus-race wouldn't it?"

Reggie looked quite serious, "Hmm, You do have a point there Hatty."

It wasn't long after that that Hatter and Harry left the store with five new hats for Harry and the one fedora Hatter had picked up for himself. Reggie had complained that they were only one hour and forty two minutes shy of tea time and Hatter pacified him by saying they would show up for a proper tea time visit next week. Walking out of the Tea Shop, Harry looked like a new person. He had the bluish-gray fedora on his head that matched very nicely with the resized shirt from last night and a pair of black trousers, which no longer required a belt. Harry's new hat wasn't staying on his head much at the moment though as he was practicing the only trick Hatter had shown him. It was a slight of hand that when pulled off correctly, looked like a graceful flip of the hat before placing it on your head. Harry either began the flip too slowly or misjudged the size of the hat and hit himself in the face with the brim.

"Don't worry Little Potter," Hatter smiled down at him as they reached his Tea Shop, "It's much easier to practice when your hat, is the only thing in motion."

* * *

Later that evening, Hatter kept his word to Harry and finished telling him about what he did at the Tea Shop and the rule of Wonderland today. "It was a crumbled old mess when I bought the place," Hatter started, "It used to be a Real Tea shop long ago but the old owner had his head chopped off when he refused to sell the Queen's Emotion Tea. So it sat empty till I bought it cheap. Fixing it up is what helped me kick my tea habit actually."

Harry's eyes widened at this revelation, "You used to drink the Emotion Tea?"

"Won't find many a person in Wonderland who didn't or doesn't Little Potter," Hatter informed him solemnly, "Haven't touched the stuff since myself, but I was shocked to find a few Real Tea plants had survived here. After coming free of the Tea's grasp I wasn't too keen anymore on selling it and making more addicts, but it's off with your head if you try going against the Queen. So I kept the Real Tea for myself to drink while I ran the shop. Even the suits don't pay much attention to what's in the tea cup nowadays so much as that you're drinking form one. Wasn't long after I opened shop that I was approached by a member of the Resistance; that's a group of people who are trying to fight against the Queen and the Emotion Teas. It started as just supplying them with some of the tea I grow here, but now I bring them food, clothes, whatever I can really; even got myself a trip though the looking glass once."

"Really?" Harry curiously asked, "Was it to help on a secret mission?"

Hatter chuckled, "Nothing quite as grand as that I'm afraid Little Potter. It was to help the resistance out…sort of."

"What did you do there then?" Harry tilted his head slightly.

"I umm…I bought more tea plants," Hatter admitted feeling slightly embarrassed. "See I only found three types of tea plants here that I could salvage and Real or Emotional, folks want variety. So I had a resistance member escort me to a location they scouted out ahead of time and picked up a few that appealed to me. We were stuck there a week since we had to wait for the White Rabbit to activate the looking glass. World's not quite so different from ours but it felt surreal all the same."

Harry's eye's lit up as what Hatter said must have triggered something in his mind. "Why do the White Rabbit men take oysters anyway?" Harry inquired, "You said they don't kill them, but what do they do with them then?"

Hatter realized he was back on dicey ground here. He'd have to pose his response very carefully. "Well…they use them to make the Emotion Tea. They keep'em fed and, happyish while they draw off emotions from them," he slowly responded and held his hand up to stop what was most likely Harry's next question, "Now I don't know how its done, just that it is. Couldn't tell you what they do with them afterward either." Hatter felt very accomplished of his answer. He'd told Harry the truth without divulging too much information as well. He gave Harry a reassuring smile, "The resistance works on freeing oysters too if you're really worried about them, though I can't imagine you were wondering for the sake of your former relatives."

Harry yawned as he shook his head. "That's bed for you then," Hatter stated and tucked Harry into straight into bed. The lad offered no resistance and snuggled down under his blankets as Hatter switched off the lights. He could already see the immediate affects of having someone take proper care of him was having on the lad and Hatter found himself looking forward to his future with his new relative fondly. Harry Potter had appeared out of nowhere and quickly made himself comfortable in Hatter's heart with no effort at all.

* * *

Posted Feb. 21, 2010


	4. I used to be sane

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 4: I used to be sane...but I got better

The first week, Hatter thought it was cute how Harry followed him around and asked questions about the Tea Shop and how he ran it. Women would frequently gush and fawn over his new relation while praising Hatter for his thoughtfulness anytime they went out together. Even the suits when they brought by shipments of Emotion Tea seemed to act less menacing with 'an impressionable young child' watching over the proceedings.

By the second week however, it was starting to get annoying. He was unable to chat up the lovely young women with Harry watching like some sort of visual conscious judging his every charming smile and flirtatious wink. The suits were model employees for the same reason no matter how slyly he tried to pry information from them. As long as Harry was within their line of sight and could overhear, their lips were sealed. The lad knew enough about Hatter's life for him to not think Hatter was a bad person, but not enough that Hatter couldn't squash any rumors that might spring up, not that he'd had to thankfully. Still, he knew something had to be done about Harry's clinginess without pushing the emotionally damaged boy away. It wasn't good for building his self-confidence if he was always seeking Hatter's approval for things anyway.

Then quite suddenly, an idea came to him.

After testing the waters for Harry's interest, Hatter took him to a hidden door he'd yet to allow the young boy admission to. "Now Harry," he began as they reached the aforementioned door, "You said you had some experience with handling this type of thing, compliments of you former guardians of course, but this is a very serious task I'm asking ya to help me with. You're sure you're willing to give me your best yeah?"

"Absolutely," Harry smiled brightly and he took this as another good sign. His new relation wanted to be helpful, which meant his self-confidence could still be salvaged. "And you'll help me too right?" Harry continued.

"Only for the first few days," Hatter informed him, "Won't do either of us any good if I'm just standing around taking up space yeah? Then I'll check on how you're doing after the shop closes, and if you did the brilliant job that I'm sure that you'll do; then you will officially, be in charge of the Tea Room."

Hatter then proceeded to open the door and show Harry around. Harry had mentioned having to do gardening among the many chores he performed for the Dursleys and while he'd been reluctant to have an eight year old boy handling something as serious as his tea plants, his new cousin had also demonstrated himself as being one of the more mature eight year olds he'd ever met. The other half of this plan was that by giving Harry a personal investment into this aspect of the Tea Shop, he would be more reluctant to say or do anything that would cause something bad to happen to all his hard work. Even though he already seemed to grasp the concept of losing Hatter if such a situation were to occur, having layers of protection was always good business in his line of work. The pair spent the better part of the afternoon together with Hatter informing Harry which plant was which type of tea, how often they needed to be sprayed and watered, and what the leaves should look like when they were ready to be picked. Harry meanwhile listened very intently to everything Hatter said and demonstrated. Asking questions when he needed clarification or confirmation on something Hatter had told him.

Over the next few days as Hatter observed Harry work, he quickly realized how promptly the lad picked things up as he very rarely had to intervene when the wrong spray of plant food was selected or a bit too much water was being added. At the end of two weeks, he proclaimed Harry was a natural with the plants and gave him two gold coins, much to Harry's shock. "You're a Tea Shop employee now Little Potter and you deserve to get paid," Hatter pleasantly informed him, "You've earned it, and I won't be taking it back."

Harry seemed torn between elation at the recognition of his hard work and reluctance to take the money for something that he enjoyed doing because it helped his new cousin out. He finally settled on acceptance as he closed his fist around the coins and smiled back up at Hatter, "Thank you."

* * *

A week after Harry's job placement, Hatter had finally decided on the space for Harry's room to be located. There was a storage room of a decent size right outside of his office that Hatter promptly began clearing out for Harry's use. It was close enough for Hatter to get to Harry in the event of an emergency fairly quickly, but distant enough that if he wanted to have some private female company in his room, he could do so without being bothered.

Shopping for clothes all those weeks ago had been more subdued due to Harry's eyes having been repaired right before, but this time there was nothing to tone down the looks of awe and disbelief that the assorted pieces of furniture and play things they purchased were soon to be his. Some of the things Harry had easily recognized, such as the coloring set and writing journals, but there were a few oddities he couldn't identify. One of these was supposedly a child's toy that had buttons and strings running all over it and Hatter insisted it was called a 'thing-a-ma-jig' but Harry wasn't sure if it really was or if Hatter was just making something up and didn't want Harry to know that he didn't know the name.

"Do they have anything that would help me with my magic" Harry asked enthusiastically before they made off with their purchases.

Hatter shrugged, "Magic's a pretty common occurrence but it's a bit different for everyone. 'S not like they have step-by-step instructions all written out nice as you please."

Seeing Harry's crestfallen face he quickly added, "But I'll see what I can find out, so don't look so down Little Potter."

"Do you have any magic Hatter?" Harry inquired. The young shop owner had been wondering if the kid would ever ask him this. He'd made a point of not showing Harry how powerful his right arm was for fear that he wouldn't let Hatter give him those affectionate little head ruffles or pats on the back any more. So far it was only raised voices that seemed to make Harry become withdrawn but Hatter wasn't ready to rule out physical abuse had happened to his cousin as well. So what to tell him…

"As a matter of fact, I do," Hatter commented light heartedly, "Not thing as fancy as your displays have been mind you but I have some magic about me as well."

Harry seemed to get excited at the idea that they might have another thing in common, "Well what is it?"

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to get in a fight with ol' Hatter yeah?" He grinned back down.

Much like the first few weeks of living with Hatter, Harry seemed to suffer from withdrawal from not being in his presence after moving into his own room. The first few nights, Hatter would come downstairs in the morning to find him asleep on the couch in his office. He would sigh and carefully move Harry back into his own bed every time and reassured Harry that he still cared for him and wanted him around at breakfast and eventually over time, Harry stopped.

* * *

While Harry had been thrown off balance his first, second, and even third visit to Reggie's Hat Shop, he was starting to enjoy the old hat maker's company by the fourth visit. His energetic expressions to everyday comments began to amuse him and Harry had begun to think of him as a sort of eccentric grandfather. He even began asking Hatter for more information about the old man since he could never get a strait answer from Reggie whenever he asked something. Reggie would always respond with a question of his own that was normally about something from Harry's earlier question. He still didn't know why a raven was like a writing desk…One of his first few questions to Hatter was if Reggie had any family since Harry had never seen anyone visit besides Hatter and himself.

"Couldn't tell ya," Hatter idly replied as he did some paperwork for the shop, "Reggie sorta lives in his own little world yeah? You can ask him as many simple questions as you like, but I doubt you'll get the answer you're looking for. You'd have to be a bit mad yourself to get through to Reggie."

Harry became puzzled at his response, "But, he's answered your questions loads of times before!"

Hatter looked up from his desk finally and grinned at Harry, but this time it held a tinge of something in his eyes that Harry didn't recognize. "Oh," he intoned, "We're all a bit mad here," and went back to his paper work like nothing had happened.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of this comment, but spent the time before their next outing to Ambrose working on a plan. During said visit, he spent most of the meal in silence as he observed Hatter interact with Reggie.

Many teacups and place settings later, Harry finally figured it out. Reggie didn't respond well to questions, but often revealed quite a bit from a statement directed at him. Harry grinned proudly to himself at his discovery and looked at Hatter to find his cousin grinning back at him. Somehow Harry could tell Hatter knew that he'd figured it out. Neither one of them spoke of Harry's discovery, but Hatter made a point of buying Harry his sixth hat as the left for the day.

Armed with his new knowledge, Harry was even more determined to find out about Reggie's past. He went through several rough drafts in his new journal before he felt good enough about his statements to 'ask' Reggie some things at their next tea time.

His chance finally came almost two weeks later. Taking advantage of Reggie's first pause in conversation Harry spoke up. What he found out shocked and excited him equally. Reggie was apparently the same Hatter that Alice had met in his book! Remembering Reggie's comment from his first meeting with Harry, he did his best to think of a question and reword it; idly noting that Hatter wasn't saying much except for the occasional comment here and there during the entire exchange. "Not being able to catch Alice must have been very upsetting," he finally supplied.

Reggie huffed indignantly, "Alice was a horrid little girl with no manners, no manners at all little hat." He then poured himself another over flowing cup of tea and took a sip, "I had no plans to detain her whatsoever."

Well that was no good. Harry quickly reworked his response, "All girls are horrid I say."

"Oh no, no, no," Reggie absent mindedly replied as he drained his teacup, "Just Alice was horrid. My Clarabelle was a delight of a girl. Never barged in on tea time or went chasing after silly white rabbits."

"Your Clarabelle?" Harry shockingly asked on reflex before pouting. This non question thinking was harder the he thought it would be.

Moving down two seats, Reggie scoffed, "Well who else's daughter would she be? You need to work on your little hat here Hatty. I fear he's going quite mad!" Across the table, Hatter appeared to be just as shocked by this revelation as Harry, but neither of the cousins could get Reggie back on the topic.

* * *

Hatter banged on the rusty door before leaning against the wall of the building; his eyes constantly scanning the surrounding area for any potential curious eyes or possible danger. The tiny metal flap on it promptly slid open. "I'm here to make a deposit," Hatter spoke into the hole before a set of eyes appeared and quickly took in his face.

"You are old father William and yet you stand on your head," the eyes behind the door stated, "Do you think, at your age, it is right?"

Must they keep using children's rhymes for the bleeding password Hatter thought and quickly replied, "In my youth I feared it might injure my brain, but sure that I have none, I do it again and again." Upon finishing the rhyme, the latch clanged shut and the door swung open. Hatter promptly picked up his bag of packages and walked inside, hearing the door clang shut behind him. "Hullo Duck," Hatter brightly intoned as the old man sat behind the driver's seat of the bus turned lift.

"Weren't expecting you for another week Hatter," Duck replied as he pulled the leaver and the lift quickly descended.

"Had some good fortune at the shop and thought I'd bring a delivery by early," Hatter smiled and Duck just grunted. The old man had been with the Resistance almost since it was first formed and time had turned him bitter. Even with the items he'd received in trade for Emotion Tea this week, Hatter wouldn't have come to make a delivery before he was scheduled to but he was hoping to butter up Dodo with a surprise visit in the vain effort to take something from the Great Library. Ever since that first occurance of magic with his incredible shrinking shirt, Harry had performed numerous other displays of magic. The most prominent ones being the creation of a lush runner of grass to cover all the trodden down dirt paths in the shop, flying back to Hatter when a particularly strong gust of wind blew through the city and him right off the sidewalk (the resulting perfect landing of his cousin's blown off top hat back on his head was quickly proclaimed cheating by Hatter), and for the walls in his office to change color from their bright white to a vibrant green that matched Harry's eyes.

Hatter was completely out of his depth on what to do. Showing some signs of magic was all well and good but the variety and magnitude of abilities he'd observed just weren't heard of! Stories of such abilities hadn't happened since the days of old and even that was considered before Alice of Legend old. This was his last ditch effort to find some sort of information that would help him figure out how to help Harry either explain or control his magical outbursts.

The lift clanged loudly as it made its final drop and came to a stop. Stepping out behind Duck, Hatter noticed Owl was standing guard right outside. She was a twitchy thin woman and had a sawed off shotgun nervously cradled against her chest. "What've they got you up here for Owl?" he asked upon seeing her.

"Oh," she sighed, "Dodo's got us standin' guard 'ere now. Sez we need ta up 'our securi'tay measures."

Hatter scoffed at this and walked off. Mumbling that Dodo would say the place wasn't secure even if they had the entire pack of the Queen's suits guarding it. He quickly walked the familiar hall into Dodo's open office. Dodo was looking over some papers when Hatter walked in and swiftly hid them in his desk when he noticed Hatter. The man had serious trust issues and it wasn't the first time Hatter wondered why Caterpillar had placed such a man in charge of this base. "Hatter," the cultured voice remarked with a bit of surprise, "We weren't expecting you till next week." His eyebrow raised when he noticed the bag filled with items Hatter had set down. "Planning on not being able to make your normal delivery then are we?"

"Oh no," Hatter placated Dodo, "I'll still be by next week. I just thought I'd bring by this bit of extra swag I procured in my shop now is all."

Dodo was immediately skeptical of Hatter's offering, "I suppose you'll be wanting more than your usual cut for it as well then for such a, special delivery."

Hatter schooled his features into a wounded look and clutched at his chest, "I am honestly hurt that you think I wouldn't make a special trip for the Resistance Dodo. It wounds me deep it does."

He large man let out an exasperated sigh, "Hatter, I don't trust that butter, would melt in that mouth of yours. So while I appreciate the extra goods, and I will be expecting your usual drop off next week, why don't we stop dicking around, and cut to the chase."

"Fine," Hatter dropped his arm, "I need a book."

This was obviously not the answer Dodo was expecting as the surprise was easy to read on his face. "A book?" he inquired, "This may be the Great Library Hatter, but it is not, a functioning one. What type, of book, were you looking for?"

Hatter exhaled and placed his hands on his hips. He didn't think Dodo was going to make this easy and decided he might as well show his hand a bit, "Look, you know the kid I took in yeah? My cousin?"

"Ah yes," Dodo grinned, "Your little, charity case. What about him? The birds not flocking to your nest like you hoped?"

He counted to ten in his head before responding. Losing his temper at Dodo's provocation wouldn't get him what he wanted. "The boy has magic and I don't have any experience helping a kid out with something like that. The book's to get him to stop bugging the hell out of me with questions so I can get on with things." He knew Dodo was looking for an answer like this by the Cheshire like grin that it caused.

The large man stood up from his desk and slowly walked over to Hatter, "I'll tell you what Hatter. Since I'm in such a good mood, in exchange for this delivery, and the one next week, I'll let you keep any book from this pile here." At this point Dodo gestured to a stack of five books near the front of his desk. Would anyone really blame him if he punched the man?

Hatter gave one of his best disarming smiles, "Sure, brilliant." Dodo raised his eyebrow at Hatter's quick acceptance but gestured for him to go ahead and look. Hatter quickly skimmed the titles to see if he could find anything worth using and wasn't surprised that most of them appeared worthless. The second one from the bottom had a word that caught his eye on the inside cover however. Potter. He quickly read the rest of the hand written title 'The person journal and observations of Archibald Potter on the affects of magic in Wonderland'. Acting on impulse he carefully pocketed the journal and faced Dodo.

"Well," he smiled, "I'll just show myself out then shall I? Lovely time, as always Dodo." Hatter hastily made his exit before waiting for a reply.

When he made it back to the Tea Shop it had just reached closing time and Hatter promptly fulfilled his nightly duties of pushing the straggling tea-heads out the door. After tucking Harry into bed and saying his goodnights, Hatter promptly withdrew the journal from his pocket and flipped open to the first entry.

_I have been in Wonderland for over three years now with no prospects of finding my way back to Devonshire. It is my plan to keep a log of my experiences here as a record for my own peace of mind and also as a compendium for how my personal brand of magic is affected by Wonderland. Due to the saturation of madness and magic in the air, I have found that it magnifies...  
_

As Hatter read on until late in the night, he became even more pleased that he'd trusted his first instinct to grab the book without telling Dodo. The writer would occasionally allude to some place called 'Devonshire' but seemed afraid to speak about it too much in case his book was read by another. The more important fact was that the writer seemed to experienced a wide range of magical talent like his Little Potter and gave descriptions on how he managed to finally be in command of it. Hatter was sure this would be the ticket to helping Harry gain some control.

* * *

Late at night and early in the morning had slowly become a sort of family time for the two cousins as time moved on, and each took a special comfort from it. Sometimes Hatter would help Harry with a new hat trick or two but more often than not, the pair would talk about the everyday things about Wonderland that Hatter took for granted and left Harry feeling awkward when confronted with a situation a Wonderlander was supposed to know how to handle. Obviously, the majority of these discussions were brought up by Harry late at night. Lately however they had been filled with Harry's excited ramblings over what he'd discovered in what he quickly decided must have been his ancestor's journal and how much he was learning from it. He'd even managed to turn Hatter's office back to its normal shade of white! Though Harry had promptly collapsed right after he'd accomplished it; much to Hatter's distress. The conversations that Harry didn't prompt about either of these topics generally happened in the morning when Dormie would occasionally join them for breakfast.

"Oh bloody hell Sam!" hatter exclaimed as Dormie spilled hot tea on his lap. The three of them were in the small kitchen space of Hatter's Shop and Dormie had nodded off mid pour. Normally the narcoleptic man was at his most alert upon first waking so the rare occasions that he wasn't always caught Hatter off guard. Dormie jerked awake at Hatter's shout and had immediately begun to apologize profusely.

While the little man went to fetch some towels to clean up, Harry took the time to ask Hatter a question, "Why'd you call Dormie Sam?"

Hatter shrugged as he wiped up tea off his slacks, "Its part of his first name. He's not fond of it but I use it a few times when he catches me off guard. Ugh, these are one of my favorite pairs of trousers."

"I thought his name was just Dormie," Harry continued.

"Well it is, just part of his last name is all," Hatter smiled as he looked back at Harry, giving up on the slacks as a bad job. "His full name is Samuel Dorminece the third. Some horrid family tradition I'm told, but several Wonderlanders use a shortened first or last name if not fond of their own. I mean, do you really see anyone calling me David?" He spoke this last part with an air of disbelief.

Harry opened his mouth to reply –

"-and if you say yes I'll take away all your hats for a week," Hatter cut him off with a frown.

Harry smiled, "All I was going to ask, was if anyone else I knew had a strange name." Hatter's look clearly showed his disbelief at this answer but he didn't contradict him. "What's Mr. Pen's real name for example?" Harry continued to grin.

Hatter chuckled at Harry's successful dodge. He'd been subtly teaching Harry how to get people to talk about things they wouldn't normally speak about and how to worm his way out of a possibly serious situation. Some people called it being a conman, he called it survival training. So far Harry seemed to be picking up on it naturally by watching and mimicking the things Hatter did. "Oh his name is fairly horrible as well," Hatter grinned, "Pen's full name is March Pendergrass."

* * *

"But why can't you?!" Harry complained. The pair had been living together for just over a year now and after a few hiccups, the two cousins had come to find a loving family in the other. For Harry, it was the sense of finally having someone care for him because of who he was instead of hating him for it, and for Hatter it was being able to share his life with someone on a constant basis. Oh he'd had his share of the one night stands, the rushed into flops, and the she could be the one broken hearts but after much chocolate and cream cake he'd eventually overcome them all. It was a bit of a lonely life and he was enjoying having someone to fill in that void of belonging for him as well.

The one area they had started to come to disagreements on was the subject of the Tea Shop its self. "You could just close up the shop and destroy all the Emotion Tea, and then maybe people wouldn't need it anymore without anyone to buy from! They'd get better, like you did!"

"That is a lovely fantasy Harry," Hatter tersely replied. He was becoming tired of this conversation since it was the third time this week they'd had it, though it had never gotten this vocal before. "But it just doesn't work that way. I'm not the only person that sells Emotion Tea. Not to mention not everyone has the strength to go cold-tea like I did, and what would we do? What would I do? As many things as there are that grow on trees, money in not one of them," Hatter finished. That fact that they were even knocking heads about this showed just how much improvement Harry had made under Hatter's care. He was no longer the barely three and half foot waif of a boy he had been. Instead, he was a few months over nine years old and just about four feet by Hatter's best guess. While still favoring a lean body type, he no longer looked like he might fly off in a strong gust of wind, not unlike that one time.

Harry looked triumphantly back at Hatter, "We could go move in with the Resistance. I know you won't show me where they are but they could use our help, I'm sure of it!"

"And do what Harry?" he stated doubtfully, "Grow them tea all day?! You think the Resistance wants me at their base?! They like me where I am just fine. I'm an easy scapegoat for losses if they feel like it and barely tolerable when I am there I'm sure," Hatter tried to take a steadying breath, "I've told you before, there's nothing for it, now were not going to talk about this any more."

"But Hatter-"

"No, Harry! This discussion is closed and I think you should go now," Hatter emphasized his point by slapping his hand down on the desk. The two had a staring contest for a moment before Harry left in an indignant huff down the hall; slamming the door as he left. Hatter got up and knocked his chair over for nothing more than a desire to release his pent up frustration. He just couldn't make the boy understand! Harry had all these lofty ideas and noble ambitions, but the world just didn't work like that.

"Don't you think you were rather harsh on the boy?"

Hatter looked up from his pacing expecting to see Pen, based off the sound of the voice, but was quite surprised to see a large purple striped cat sitting on his couch. His throat suddenly felt dry and he wetted his lips nervously, "Cheshire."

"Hatter," the cat intoned back at him.

Hatter's brow furrowed, "Yes, I know who I am thanks."

"Well since you seemed to be confirming my name," the Cheshire Cat disappeared in mid leap off the couch, only to instantly reappear on the top of Hatter's wide back white chair, "I thought it was only polite to return the favor."

Hatter just stared at the cat while he got his thoughts together. Not that that was an easy feat with the Cheshire Cat, THE bleeding Cheshire Cat, on his favorite chair. This evening was just becoming all sorts of bollixed up. He let out a calming breath, "You think I was too rough on Harry?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, I'm just a cat." the cat tilted its head, "Do you think you were too hard on the boy?"

Hatter sighed again, "He just doesn't understand. I mean, sure, he has some idea, his previous life being the mess that it was and all, but he just doesn't seem to get it."

Looking back over gave him a start as the Cheshire had moved to his desk. "Do you think it was pure chance that Harry Potter ended up here of all places?" the cat purposed, "That he would come to see a conman as family when so many others would gladly have him just for, who, he is?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hatter inquired, "No one knows Harry is same person as the Oyster boy that fell through over a year ago but me, and I haven't told anyone."

"Does it matter?" the Cheshire Cat responded, "You know, I find the best place to start, with any story, is at the beginning; keeps things on a nice curved line." He then grinned and promptly disappeared once more. Hatter waited a few minutes to make sure the Cheshire Cat was gone before feeling comfortable enough to sit down. No sooner had he sat down then the cat's grinning head reappeared.

"By the way," it commented, "What happened to your marvelous hat collection?"

Hatter quickly spun around to look at his wardrobe, only to find it devoid of all hats. He ran his hand up to his forehead and promptly discovered a distinct lack of hat on his head as well. A glance at his desk proved just as futile as the Cheshire Cat had gone once more. It was to be a night of disappearances it seemed. Sighing, he took a few minutes to contemplate the cat's words before standing back up. He had to find Harry.

* * *

While Hatter was having a chat, Harry had been sitting on what was commonly becoming his favorite spot to be alone, the roof of the Tea Shop. The winds buffeted between the tall buildings up here and when Harry closed his eyes, he could almost pretend he was flying. Not that he wanted to fly away necessarily, but just the feeling of nothing except the wind on his face and vastness stretching out in all directions was freeing. It was only after arguments like the one he just had with Hatter that Harry felt the desire to be alone. He did his best thinking when he was alone. He had nothing but time to think when he was trapped in his broom cupboard for days on end with the Dursleys and he found sitting and thinking in his room in the Tea Shop reminded him a little too much of those dark times. The roof was as far from feeling like a cramped broom cupboard as it could get.

While he knew Hatter hadn't meant he wanted Harry truly gone, the words had still hurt him more then he wanted to admit. Harry sighed and opened his eyes to find something else one his roof. He smiled and held out his hand in a beckoning motion, "Here kitty kitty." While having to stare at an endless parade of Mrs. Figg's cat pictures was quite boring, he found he rather liked her cat's silent comfort when he visited her. The cat walked closer to him and Harry could see it was a good deal larger than any of the cats Mrs. Figg had and had curious purple stripes. Since this was Wonderland he wasn't too thrown by this, wouldn't be shocked if the cat could talk really. Didn't mean he wasn't surprised when it did.

"I can respond to much more difficult callings Harry Potter," the Cat intoned as it sat beside him, "but I understand your meaning anyway."

"You can talk," Harry observed wide-eyed.

"Yes," the cat grinned, "and so can you."

Harry smiled back, "May I scratch your head Mr. Cat?"

"You may, but I am not called Mr. Cat. I am a Cheshire Cat," the Cheshire responded and tilted his head towards Harry's hand. Harry promptly gave him a gentle scratching behind his ears and was rewarded with a rumbling purr. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the cat spoke again, "Life is never easy you know."

Harry knew all too well that life wasn't easy and didn't say anything. It was only since he moved in with Hatter that he found out life could be better. Better than he'd dreamed in some ways, but that didn't mean it was easy. It had been hard to change his habits, and some things he could feel were still changing.

As the Cheshire Cat walked out of Harry's grasp, the boy let his arm fall back down as he stared at the cat. "Life is never easy, nor is it ever simple," the cat tilted his head at Harry as if pondering his worth, "You should remember these things Harry Potter." The cat then slowly faded from view leaving only a lingering smile in his wake.

Almost immediately after, Harry heard the crunching sound of footsteps behind him. "Hullo there Harry," he heard Hatter comment from behind him. Harry didn't turn around or respond as Hatter came and sat down next to him. "I used to sit up here too ya know," Hatter mentioned as he gazed into the setting sun with Harry, "I'd sit up here at night, and stare up at the stars and think about the way Wonderland could be. The way I wished it had been."

Harry remained silent as Hatter talked. He'd never mentioned any of this before and though he was still feeling a little hurt, he wanted to hear what Hatter had to say. "I thought things were so easy back then. Open my shop, get on the fast track to a good life and get out of this city," He continued, "That all changed when I met Pen. He was my first contact ya know, with the Resistance." Harry actually looked over slightly, surprised that Hatter was telling him this. Hatter smiled seeing Harry glance his way, "Oh yeah, Pen's my main contact with them unless I have a delivery." Hatter frowned as a thought came to him, "I haven't heard from him in a few weeks now which is a bit unusual come to think of it, but anyway, it all started with that first request from him. I came to realize as I helped them out more that I didn't need to get to that perfect world I pictured, cause it didn't exist, and wouldn't exist unless I worked for it."

Harry was staring at him now as Hatter finished his story, "Change doesn't just happen in a day or two, Little Potter. You can't bring stop someone like the Queen just by defying her alone. It can take a lifetime to happen and loads of people to make it work, but if it's worth it, really worth it, then you can make it happen." Hatter let out a breath before going on, "I mainly came up here though to tell you I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that and I didn't mean to come across so harsh. The way I reckon, long as I got you and you got me, we'll do alright for ourselves." Harry felt his emotions rising up out of him and a tear or two escaped when he blinked and became aware of Hatter wrapping him in a one armed hug. "Hey now, none of that yeah?" Hatter lightly stated, "Keep shedding crocodile tears like that and you're libel to start a flood."

Harry gave a weak chuckle at that and wiped his eyes, "I know you didn't mean it that way, but when said you wanted me gone and you seemed so angry…"

"I would never, want you to leave Harry," Hatter fiercely responded, "Day I met you was the best I'd had in quite a long time. Besides, we're family you and me yeah?" Harry just nodded and laid his head on Hatter's shoulder. How long they both sat in companionable silence for Harry didn't know, but was a polite cough from Hatter that broke it.

"So...I wouldn't suppose you know anything about all my hats vanishing now would you?" Hatter wryly asked. Harry felt himself blush in embarrassment. He'd wanted to do something to hurt Hatter at the time and his magic had provided the solution as soon as it entered his mind like he'd been practicing. He was only able to accomplish small things still unless he was really mad or emotional but was beginning to feel fairly comfortable with it now.

It ended up taking them ten days of trial and error while studying Harry's journal to make the hats reappear.

* * *

Posted Feb, 24, 2010


	5. Madness takes its toll

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 5: Madness takes its toll. Please have exact change.

Pen kept his head defiantly high as he was forced to kneel in front of the Queen of Hearts. His chances didn't look good but he wouldn't betray the Resistance. He had seen the results of over-indulgence at the Hospital of Dreams on a daily basis and knew their mission of a Wonderland released from the Queen's oppressive rule was more important than his life. The cut on the side of his head along with the surrounding bruise was testament to that. Suits had jumped him as he was leaving the hospital for the night and Pen had knocked out two of them before the third snuck up and hit him on the head from behind.

He'd groggily come to as the Scarab was landing at the Queen's casino. His movement was promptly noticed by the Suits guarding him and they bound his wrists before frog marching him to the Queen's chambers. She slowly approached him now with a scowl on her aging features. "So," she intoned, "You thought you could over throw me did you? Thought you could work in my hospital and I wouldn't find out about the Resistance scum that you are, March Pendergrass?"

Pen chuckled at her statement, "Since you're only slightly more intelligent than my left nut, yes, yes I did." The Queen clearly had no idea to the rank of the Resistance member that currently resided in the hospital. It was more likely that a tea-head he'd treated one too many times had ratted him out to a Suit than the Queen had actually discovered what he was up too.

"Oh how very witty," she grinned evilly for a moment, "But jokes won't help you now doctor. Tell me about Caterpillar and I may just let you leave this room with your head intact."

Pen grinned back at her, "No. I'll never tell you one iota. So I'm afraid you'll just have to kill me, you haggard old bitch."

"So be it then," she scowled, "Off with his head."

"If I may put a word in your ear my precious," a voice from the other side of the room proclaimed. Pen's glance flicked to him briefly. He hadn't even noticed the King was in the room.

"What is it Winston," the Queen asked exasperatedly, "He won't willingly talk and I have no time for torture. Carpenter is to be presenting a new tea to me today and I will not miss it."

The King walked around Pen slowly, "It won't take long my love. I was just thinking…He already possesses such skill and it would be a shame to lose him to a beheading. A bit of tweaking maybe, and we could turn him to our way of thinking."

The Queen exhaled loudly, "Speak plainly Winston, this is trying my patience."

"Of course my pet," he replied as he walked over and began whispering in her ear. Pen strained his hearing as best as he could, but it was in vain as he was unable to hear a word. A tension in his gut began to grow in rate with the evil grin that spread across the Queen's face.

"Yes," she almost hissed, "What a marvelous idea Winston." The Queen looked at Pen with that maniacal grin. "Take him to see the twins, and tell them I said to let him drink tea."

* * *

It had been almost five months since Hatter had made any contact with Pen and the Resistance had long considered him to be dead. While they hadn't been the best of mates, the two had gotten on fairly well so it bothered him a little more than he cared to admit that he wouldn't see the man again. Right after the second month since his confirmed disappearance was the worst for Hatter though. Since Pen had been his primary contact for the Resistance outside of the Great Library refuge, it left Hatter with a gut clenching worry that at any moment Suits would invade his shop or worse yet, they would kidnap Harry in order to get to him. If his gut had been clenched before, it was in a vice and frozen just thinking about that possibility. He let his little cousin do what he wanted most days as long as he didn't wander far. This typically consisted of taking care of the tea plants, reading from Hatter's small book collection, and practicing his special brand of magic on the roof. The lad used to work on his magic in the Tea Room but after he'd accidentally changed one of the plants into some strange version of what looked like a Borogrove that Harry had called a 'pig', Hatter promptly suggested his cousin might enjoy some place a bit less cluttered than the Tea Room to practice. He was fairly sure the plants were as thankful as he was when Harry agreed to relocate.

After a week of worry however, Hatter let his concern dissipate. If the Queen of Hearts was predictable about anything, it was her impatience. Had the old broad wanted him dead or captured by now, he would have known. So he kept on with business as usual. Have a kip, make sure the shop ran in top form, spend time with Harry on his lessons, and have fun with a bird or two. Harry had quickly cottoned on to not get attached to any of the many women Hatter dated. Well, maybe dated was too strong a word really… The cheeky little bugger even had the gall to make a few jabs at Hatter's love life after one particularly enjoyable week for him.

Much like any other morning, Hatter had sat down to breakfast with a grin on his face and greeted Harry, "Morning Little Potter! You seen Dormie? He usually sits with us before opening."

Harry didn't look up from his ancestor's journal as he replied, "Oh, I asked if he'd go pick up a door for me."

"A door?" Hatter questioned, slightly confused, "Planning on doing a bit of remodeling are we?"

Harry nodded as he flipped a page, "Yup, I figure it'll be easier for all parties involved if I replaced the normal door to your room with a revolving one. What with all the traffic it's been having lately yeah?" He looked up at that point with a mask of indifference to see Hatter's reaction.

Hatter's mouth had fallen open slightly in shock at such a statement coming from his cousin's lips. Not that he should really be surprised thanks to the way he'd been raising the boy. A minute passed with neither one of them moving before Harry's lips twitched upwards. Hatter slowly began to smile and the pair descended into laughter.

"Seriously though," Harry chuckled, "Why don't you stay with just one girl? I liked Miranda and you even kept her around for two weeks."

Hatter made an acknowledging noise as he sipped his tea, "Yeah, two weeks until I caught her siphoning Emotion Tea from my office in the morning." Harry's face fell at this revelation and it reminded Hatter of just how young his cousin was. The boy carried himself so well nowadays that he often forgot Harry was just a lad that would only be ten in a few months. He mentally frowned; maybe he should give a real relationship another go. Not that he knew form experience mind you, but he was fairly sure kids needed examples of healthy relationships.

"That's the curse of being a roguishly handsome and well off Tea-Pusher like myself," Hatter smiled, "Ladies can't stay away from such an attractive package, but only tend to stick around for the later part."

Harry grinned mischievously, "Or maybe they're just more interested in me. I mean, it is fairly obvious I'm cute one here."

Hatter in all his many years of maturity over Harry responded to this by throwing a piece of toast at his younger cousin's head. "A cheeky little bugger is what you really are. Seriously though Harry, finding a good looking bird who is also not a tea-head, is a hard thing to do." He took one last drain of his tea, "I'll try my best though, not like I can expect them to flock my way all the time yeah?"

* * *

The twins were a disgrace to the title of doctor if Pen had any say in the matter. They had started on Pen with what they described as a 'normal session' which involved a combination of beatings, electrocutions and psychological torture. Pen had no concept of time while they held him captive as he tried to hold on to his sanity. Then they began feeding him tea. The Queen never allowed the production of negative emotions so the order to have him drink Emotion Tea had confused Pen those many days ago. Dee and Dum had a cunning plan however that could only have been produced by a madman. They began force feeding him teas like Elation and Joy while they tortured him. After only three sessions of this, Pen's brain automatically connected the sensation of pain with those feelings. Excited by their results, Dee and Dum began to mix more Emotion Teas together as they worked on the man. It wasn't long before Pen lost his final shreds of reality as his mind slipped into true madness. Finally, the mad doctors enacted the final stage of their plan.

"Who are you?" a voice near the prone man's head asked.

"What's your name?" it asked again. No. It was the same voice but a different person. He knew this somehow.

Was he a he? He felt fairly sure he was, but what of a name? Something seemed to be swimming just below the surface. March. Yes, that was his name. "My name is March," he informed them.

"And what do you do March?" One of those men with the same voice asked. That was annoying. He didn't like them and he didn't like their voice, but they asked a good question. He thought hard about this but couldn't remember what he did. He remembered what he liked though. He liked pain. He should do that then. Make pain his new job. "Pain," he gritted out. He felt a long metal object get placed in his hand after he spoke. He knew this item as he looked at it. This was a knife. He liked these, he knew how to use them and they caused pain. He liked pain. Yes, he would work with pain.

"Why don't you show us on her?" That annoying voice again came from the one on the right as someone who looked like him dragged a woman in. She was resisting but it did her no good.

"Let me go!" she shouted, "I've done nothing wrong I tell you! I don't know what you're talking about!"

The twin threw the woman at his feet and she looked up at March panting, "Pen!" she exclaimed and her eyes darted to the twins who stood there watching before looking back at him. There was something in her eyes. Hope, he felt it was called. He'd seen people look at him like that before, but no, that didn't matter now. She had said a word; it sounded an awful lot like pain. He liked pain. He'd share it with her.

March kneeled in front of the woman and set the knife against her neck. The woman looked afraid and confused now, maybe he was taking too long. She had seemed desperate. "Pen?" she questioned, "Pen what are you doing?" He pushed his knife into her neck and she quickly jerked away, "Pen what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

No, she had asked for pain. He wanted to give it to her. The blood from his small cut was slowly dripping down her neck as her bound hands were unable to stop it. Yes, he wanted to see more of that too. The woman began to try and scoot away and March quickly pushed her flat on the ground with his foot. Chasing wasn't any fun. "Hold still you little bitch," he growled as he placed the knife back against her neck and pushed down to reveal more of that lovely crimson color. Her screams of pain excited him.

The Queen of Hearts watched gleefully from the other end of the room as March sliced up the woman. "This was the most wonderful idea I've ever had," she gleefully stated, "When this mad March is done with her we should send him out on a mission. Have him report to me then so I can inform him of this myself"

* * *

"Hatter? Do you know who used to own the Tea Shop before you?" Harry asked. The pair was walking to their 'every odd numbered Wednesday' visit with Reggie and he once again had his face buried in his ancestor's journal. Hatter would've figured his young cousin had finished reading it all by now, but apparently he didn't go past an area until he understood what each entry was about. Several times Harry had come to Hatter for explanations on words he didn't know how to read or pronounce. Coincidentally of course, Hatter's own vocabulary had seen an increase in the past few months.

Hatter shrugged and pulled Harry slightly to the right so he wouldn't walk off a ledge, "Couldn't say. Place had been closed down for ten, maybe fifteen years when I bought it. Why do you ask?"

"Cause my ancestor that wrote this owned a Tea Shop that sold Real Tea. He's mentioned it once or twice here," Harry replied, "Along with mentions of his daughter sneaking off to see some guy, though she seems to believe her father doesn't know."

Hatter made a noise of interest, "Oh yeah? Does he describe it at all? Might be the same place."

Harry frowned and jumped a gap in the sidewalk as he skimmed the pages, "He doesn't say much. Only description he gives is that it's located near The Golden Afternoon, but I've never heard of that place before."

"And you're not likely too," Hatter agreed, "It was a flower shop that used to help the Resistance 'bout two blocks from my shop. Queen had the owners killed not long after I opened. If you like I can-" Hatter stopped talking and pulled Harry back around the corner they had just turned.

"Hey! What was-" Hatter placed his hand over his cousin's mouth and shushed him.

"Just be quiet a mo'" He whispered and carefully peered around the corner. There, right across the street, he hadn't been seeing things. It was Pen, but he didn't look the same. His face was turned away from him but the man's body language was all wrong. A pair of Suits were restraining an old man who clearly had a look of terror on his face in front of Pen. The two cousins were too far away to hear what was being said but whatever the man had told them it wasn't what Pen had wanted to hear as he swiftly slit the man's throat open. Pen began to turn around and Hatter only got a brief glimpse of his face before ducking around the corner. He quickly moved his arm to grip Harry's and ran down the walkway. His cousin must have guessed something was wrong as he didn't protest and began to run with him. Hatter led his cousin up and down ladders and through hidden alleyways just to make sure they hadn't been followed. Once he got back to within a block from the Tea Shop, he stopped to let them both catch their breath.

"What was it," Harry panted slightly hunched over, "What'd ya see?"

"It was Pen," Hatter gravely admitted and saw Harry looked instantly pleased and confused but before he could ask anything Hatter continued, "It was Pen, but he wasn't himself anymore. I just watched him kill some old man with a pair of Suits helping him out." The color seemed to drain from his younger cousin's face and he fell into thought. The image of Pen's face was burned into Hatter's mind. His former friend's face all lit up like a bottle of Elation and madness swirling in his eyes. He had to tell the Resistance.

* * *

Perhaps it had been the frazzled state Hatter was in when he entered Dodo's office that afternoon that the man didn't utterly object to the presence of an awed Harry that Hatter had brought with him. Instead, Dodo listened calmly as Hatter informed him of what he'd just witnessed moments ago, and asked for details on specific parts after he finished. It was probably the only civil conversation the two had ever had before. While Dodo didn't thank Hatter, he did say he was appreciative for the information and promptly left the study. Hatter rubbed his hands across his face as he finally let himself relax some. There was a madman out there and Hatter had no idea what to do about it. Well, he had one idea. Though he wasn't completely sure Harry would ever forgive him if he decided now was suddenly the best time to start a quest for the lost Kingdom of Knights. He sighed, not that he would ever do something like that, even without his cousin's disapproval. But the idea was tempting. Sure, he was a decent fighter, but he wasn't stupid. He knew when to pick his fights and when to bluff.

"Where are we?" Harry asked in awe and promptly drew Hatter out of his inner musings.

"Well, this is the Great Library," Hatter slowly replied, "We're lucky Dodo's not out for my head what with me bringing you down here, but the damage is done I suppose. It's also where I got your book."

Harry looked down at the journal and then back up at Hatter, "So this is where the Resistance is located?"

He cocked an eyebrow at his young cousin, "Not sure I can safely answer that without Dodo actually wanting my head yeah?"

"So yes then," Harry continued as he smiled. Hatter's lips twitched towards a smile but he didn't say anything. "Who were all the people on the lower floor I saw on the way in?" he questioned.

Hmm, how to best answer this… "All sorts really. Some can't afford to get off the tea addiction at the hospital and are brought here to get better. Others are just in hiding. Not many people know where the Great Library is any more."

Harry seemed to think on this for a bit before commenting, "I'd like to walk down and see them if we could. Would you get in trouble for that?"

"No more trouble then I am for bringing you here I suppose," Hatter acquiesced, "Dodo'd probably approve of you being traumatized I imagine. You sure you want to see them Little Potter? Not all of them are well off."

His cousin hesitated before nodding once determinedly. Hatter made a point of holding on to Harry's hand as they made their way to the lower floor and walked around. Thankfully, for his cousin's sake, very few addicts were to the point that they needed to be restrained and most were just shivering under piles of blankets as others, family most likely, fed them. As they lapped the floor, Harry just seemed to look sad more than anything. The boy had seen the everyday tea-heads in Hatter's shop of course, but he'd never seen any this bad or what it looked like to recover from the addiction.

"Is this what it was like for you?" Harry quietly asked and stopped walking along with Hatter, "When you stopped drinking the Emotional Tea, did you look like these people too?"

Hatter shook his head, "Not nearly as bad no. I wasn't to the point of total dependence like a lot of these people and all the physical labor it took to clean up the shop helped a great deal. Nights were the worst though. Sometimes I'd work myself into exhaustion just so I'd get some proper sleep. Sorta"

Harry was still after Hatter's proclamation and had a far away look in his eyes that told Hatter he was thinking about things. The pair stood there in silence for a few minutes while he let his cousin absorb everything he'd seen. "It was one thing to know, but it's another to see it really," Harry commented, "Back, when we had our big row-"

"You mean the one where you decided to vanish all of my poor, innocent, hats?"

Harry smiled, looked slightly embarrassed, and Hatter smiled as well. Good, he'd lightened the mood a bit. No sense in actually traumatizing the boy. "Err, yeah that one," he lamely finished, "After we talked, part of me still thought we could just do it ya know? Take on the world and fix everything. Give you your dream." He gave a sad smile up at Hatter, "But you were right. Things don't always have a simple solution. Even if we did takedown the Queen, these people would still need to get better. The new leader would have to do things to make sure something like this didn't happen again. Life is complicated and there's no one answer or way to make everything right."

"I think," Hatter started as he knelt down to Harry's level, "That you, have learned a very important lesson tonight Harry." He ruffled the fedora down onto his cousin's head, "I'm really proud of you Little Potter." Harry grinned and Hatter gave the boy a reassuring hug. A lot of kids in Wonderland nowadays grew up quickly learning life's harsh realities on the broken down path ways, scrounging for money and food. Hatter himself had lived through it to know just how true that was, and yet a part of Hatter was also sad that Harry had to learn this necessary evil as well.

"Excuse me," a female voice tapped Hatter on the shoulder, interrupting the moment between the two cousins. "I don't mean to be a bother," she continued, "but are you by any chance a Hatter?" He turned to find an elderly woman looking curiously at him and a touch of sympathy towards Harry.

"I'm the only Hatter I know," he smiled and stood up to face her properly, "Who's asking then?"

The woman seemed to get a little flustered at this but continued, "Oh, my name's Dove and I only ask because, well, you remind me of a Hatter I knew once before, many years ago now and I thought that, maybe you'd be related."

He felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of this and he exchanged a look with Harry before calmly asking, "Oh yeah? Can't say I know much beyond my own folks name really. What was his name?"

"It's wasn't a man" the woman replied, "It was a woman, though I suppose her husband must have shared the last name as well, but her name was Clarabelle, Clarabelle Hatter."

* * *

It was just after a year to date of Pen's disappearance and four months since he saw him in the city when Hatter learned that the Resistance had Pen, or as he had become known as, Mad March, fall for a carefully executed trap, and the Queen had him beheaded for his failure. It was also the anniversary of the two cousins finding each other and Hatter was watching Harry's demonstration of his progress with controlling his magic. He had to admit, the lad had progressed quite a bit since a year and a half ago. His cousin also had the most incredibly diverse range of magical talent of anyone Hatter had ever scene, let alone met. By now, Harry could change the color of any item he was touching, make small objects float at will, and heal small cuts and bruises; though the last one took a lot out of him and he had to rest for awhile before doing anything else. Tonight he'd apparently mastered another skill and was eager to show it off to Hatter.

"Okay," the ten year old boy excitedly began, "I'll need to use something to help me with this demonstration and was wondering if you'd like to volunteer?"

Something about the gleam in Harry's eye made him weary. "Well if it's all the same to you Little Potter, I think I'll stay as an observer this time, thanks very much," Hatter replied as he sat in his favorite chair.

Harry cocked an eyebrow challengingly, "What, you don't trust me?"

Hatter chuckled, "Oh I trust you, but I also know you well enough to know that you'll try something sneaky just for a laugh yeah? You can't con a conman Little Potter."

"Okay fine," Harry sighed and he pulled out a bucket. He'd obviously been expecting Hatter's answer. He then moved a few feet away before raising a hand towards the bucket. His face was tense in concentration as he not quite yelled, "Water!"

Immediately a decent sized stream of water shot forth from his hand and spilled around and in the bucket he'd placed. Harry cut if off by making his hand into a fist and smiled at Hatter. "Wow," Hatter calmly intoned, "You can make water. Brilliant."

Harry frowned at his apparent lack of enthusiasm, "You don't think it's amazing?"

"No, no," Hatter objected, "I'm thrilled, now if the pipes ever burst, I can just give a shout for you and still get a shower in the morning."

This response was met with a cold blast of water in his face.

* * *

After two and a half years of living in Wonderland, there wasn't much that Harry had yet to see or experience. The rocking horse flies had been strange but delightfully amusing. Harry had even managed to capture a few that he kept as pets in his room. While the thing that caught him off guard tonight also flew, it was by far larger then his rocking horse flies. Harry was helping Hatter persuade the few late night stragglers as they closed the shop when he saw it. It was a large mechanical flying beetle that had several wooden crates hanging from underneath it. Slowly, it panned around the corner while it shinned a large spotlight around the area, and eventually moved out of view.

"It's a Scarab," Hatter spoke from over his shoulder. Harry turned his face up to look at him. He idly noted that his older cousin wasn't much more a foot or so taller than him now. His time with the Dursleys seemed so very long ago, and he didn't really remember much about how his life had been with them anymore. Just that he didn't like it and they didn't like him either. "The White Rabbit uses them to transport Oysters they bring here to the casino. Not sure what it's doing out our way really. The shop isn't along their flight path so this is a bit unusual," Hatter finished and frowned.

"Why don't they just break out of the crates?" Harry asked. It didn't seem like a very safe way to transport something and those boxes hadn't looked very sturdy. Then he got a flash of a memory. The day he came to Wonderland; the unmoving faces of the Dursleys as they had been pushed. Maybe the Oysters were kept in that state of half sleep?

Hatter gently turned Harry back inside and locked the doors. "Can't say I know how they operate Little Potter, what with having never been held in one myself yeah? I imagine they have some sort of lock to keep them in though. Best not to worry yourself too much about it, I'm sure it was just happenstance that the Scarab flew by our place anyhow. Let's help Dormie get to bed and then, you can show me that magic you're working on yeah?"

* * *

Posted 2/27/2010


	6. Common sense is what

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 6: Common sense is what tells you the earth is flat

"Hatter! Hatter!"

The man being beckoned for turned his chair around to face whoever was calling him. Lovely…it was Ratty shouting his name. He was sprinting down the hall into Hatter's office with a look of amazement on his face. The Rat Catcher had probably found another strange item he believed to be from the Oyster World, and was most likely looking to pawn it off for Emotion Tea…again. Hatter spun his chair back to face away from the man, "Whatever it is Ratty I'm sure the Bargainers will give you a good deal for it yeah? You don't have to come to me every time." He could hear the man panting slightly and his footsteps stop. "And stay off the grass," Hatter added. Just 'cause Harry could now grow it back faster than a teapot could whistle didn't mean he wanted people running around and tearing it up.

"But Hatter," the Rat Catcher excitedly went on, "I've found a girl. I've got Alice."

"And I'm thrilled to bits for you I am," Hatter sipped his tea still facing the other way, "but I'm not giving you any free tea just so you can impress the bird."

"She's Alice though, The Alice of Legend," Ratty pleaded.

Well, that was certainly a new one. Hatter spun his chair back around to calmly take in Ratty's features. The quick inspection of Ratty's body language exuded that he certainly seemed to believe he'd found someone claiming to be Alice. "Blue dress wearing, Oyster girl of legend Alice?" Hatter tried to confirm. Women didn't claim to be Alice nowadays except for acting out some Resistance fighter's sexual fantasies. To do otherwise tended to lead to a very swift, but relatively painless, beheading. So his curiosity was peaked to see who this woman was.

Ratty nodded adamantly, "She says 'er name's Alice an' she's got the mark of an Oyster on 'er arm! Says she's lookin' for someone and I figured I'd bring her to you."

Hatter's day had been a bit dull so far this morning. Worst case scenario, he could chat up the girl away from Ratty and have a fun afternoon, if he played his cards right that is. "Well, supposing she is who you say she is, I expect I could part with some tea for a person as important as that. Don't know what I can do about her missing person though."

"I'll bring her righ' 'ere," Ratty smiled, "You'll see!" the man quickly took off back towards the shop floor to collect the supposed 'Alice'. Hatter turned his chair back around and refilled his tea cup before taking a sip. He contemplated pouring one for this 'Alice' as well but decided to wait and ask. No sense in wasting valuable Real Tea if he didn't have to. It would make him look more gentlemanly like too. Supposing the woman wasn't a tea-head, she'd appreciate that.

* * *

This woman was most decidedly not, the Alice of Legend. Beyond the fact that she was a brunette and not blond, the Alice of Legend was last seen almost 150 years ago. The woman before him woman couldn't be older than twenty five by his best guess and last he'd heard, Oysters didn't live beyond 100 and that was only if they were lucky. Wonderlanders weren't living quite that long nowadays either but then a majority of those deaths also weren't natural. She was very attractive as well; a feature very easy to admire with her wearing a very wet and clingy dress, but she was also entirely too headstrong. Hatter had told her that she was now in Wonderland but she didn't seem to believe it or his interest in helping her. Even the offer of borrowing one of his jackets to cover her marking as an Oyster was met with distrust. Okay, so maybe he was looking to make a bit of profit, but she couldn't begrudge him that. You can't expect something for nothing. Not in Wonderland.

"Fine!" Hatter loudly proclaimed as he tossed the offered jacket down on his couch, "I am genuinely hurt." He'd been talking to this 'not Alice of Legend' that Ratty had brought to him for a few minutes now and none of his usual tricks were sticking. The type of woman she appeared to be, weren't typically acquainted with gentlemen like himself so he could only wonder where she learned to be so suspicious. He'd been polite and even tried to get her to have a bit of a laugh to lighten up some as he found out about her problem, but she was wound tighter then a new pocket watch. Perhaps it was a female Oyster thing? Either way it was time to up the ante. "Do you know why they called me Hatter?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Because…you wear a hat?" Alice asked with bit of caution from his sudden outburst most likely.

The response made him flash back to that night he'd met Harry years ago and his lips twitched upwards in a smile at the similarity. Alice thankfully seemed to have missed it. "No," he continued his speech, "It's because I'm always there when they pass, the hat….so to speak." He began walking towards the switches near the back door. Speaking of the lad, it was best to let Harry know to come down and watch the shop while he took Alice to meet Dodo. "Philanthropy. Generosity. I mean, you can call it what you will, but it's who I am. And right now," he faced her and spoke over the back of his favorite chair and looked at her sympathetically, "Looking at you there, there's nothing I want more, than to help you find…" Oh what was her stupid Oyster boyfriend's name?

Hatter just stood there gesturing for a second or two until she supplied, "Jack."

"Jack," he continued as if he'd never paused at all, "And return you both to your charming world of children's stories."

Alice continued to regard him with skepticism, "I don't believe you."

"I know what you're thinking," Hatter jumped in before she could continue and turned to pull the far left lever before walking back towards Alice. That should get Harry down here in less than a minute and she'd be ready to leave by then if he was right. "If I'm the frying pan, then that out there," Hatter gestured to the wall and outside world of Wonderland, "Is the fire." Alice still appeared unconvinced so he decided to reassure the lovely young woman a bit, "I'll be square with you. I know some people, who like to help your kind." He paused, "And if every one in a while I scratch their back…" Hatter could see the figurative light of realization when she cottoned on to where he was going.

"They scratch yours," Alice filled in where he left off with a nod.

"Precisely," Hatter grinned, "Lots of scratching." Alice seemed to make up her mind about trusting him as she then turned and picked up the jacket he'd offered her earlier. He only had a moment to feel smug however before the back door opened and Harry walked in. His cousin was wearing his favorite shirt that he'd shrunk all that time ago and now had to wear layered with an undershirt since it was too small to button up properly. No matter how often Hatter had tried, the lad refused to get rid of it. Though if his first glance was anything to go by, it looked like he'd been working on enlarging things again as the shirt almost seemed to be the proper size for him.

Harry raised his eyebrow and glanced from Hatter to Alice and back again, "I saw you flicked the light. Need my help with something?" He grinned at the last part and Hatter immediately knew what he was undoubtedly alluding to.

"Harry," he waved his cousin over, "Meet Alice. Alice, Harry." Harry slowly walked over and stared curiously at Alice now before quirking his eyebrow again at Hatter in silent question. Hatter shook his head a fraction of an inch in response.

"Umm, Hi," Alice hesitantly smiled at the boy as she pulled the jacket on.

Harry gave her his best lopsided grin back and offered his hand, "Lovely to meet you Miss." Alice hesitantly shook his hand but eventually gave a genuine smile back from what Hatter could tell, though it was still looked a bit guarded.

"Just Alice is fine thanks," she stated and released his hand.

"I'll be taking Alice to help her make contact with some people that can help her find her boyfriend," Hatter informed his cousin, "Think you can handle the shop for me for an hour or two?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, you mind if I practice in here then?"

"Just don't turn the place into a swamp yeah?" Hatter stated as he walked toward the back door, "And make sure not to experiment on my stuff, either. You can use your own hats this time." Harry just grinned back at him at the personal joke while Alice looked confusingly at Harry. "Best to keep up Alice," Hatter told her as he opened the door. She blinked out of her thoughts and turned towards him before giving one more glance at Harry.

"Bye Alice," Harry grinned and gave her a jaunty wave, "Good luck."

Alice smiled nervously, "Yeah, thanks," and swiftly followed Hatter out the back door.

* * *

After dealing with Alice's fear of heights, the two walked along mostly in silence as Hatter lead the way to the Great Library. It was almost habit to hold on to her hand as he'd done with Harry so many times over the years and she'd yet to let go, so Hatter didn't say anything. Probably needed all the support she could get with as deathly afraid of heights as she was. At the very least it was showing she trusted him not to throw her off a ledge which was better than the skepticism she'd displayed in his office.

"So," Alice broke the silence, "Do you always leave your son to watch the place when you leave?"

Hatter smirked, "While I'm sure you didn't mean it as a compliment. Harry's not my son, but he takes care of the shop better than Dormie ever does. So yes, when I must venture out to assist lovely young ladies such as yourself, I have him watch the place for me. He's quite capable."

"You expect me to believe that kid's not your son?" Alice doubtfully asked, "The two of you look an awful lot alike to not be related." Her pace had picked up slightly so the conversation must be keeping her distracted. In the interest of making good time, Hatter humored her doubtfulness and decided to fill her in a bit.

"As much as I'm sure it will shock you," Hatter gave her a dubious look over his shoulder, "I took Harry in after his former guardians were no longer able to care for him. Found out we were cousins of a sort and I've been taking care of him ever since. He's more like a little brother to me than anything, but that doesn't mean I'm not just as proud of his accomplishments as any parent would be I imagine."

Alice was clearly not expecting such humanity from a conman like him and he caught the look of being pleasantly surprised on her face as he helped her turn a corner. "So there was no ulterior motive?" She continued to press with a look of skepticism, "You really took him in out of the goodness of your heart?"

Did she really think him so merciless, Hatter wondered. There was definitely some underlying bitterness here that had nothing to do with him. He stopped to look her full on before replying so she could hopefully see his sincerity, "Does anyone really need a reason to help family beyond the actuality that they are, in fact, family?" he calmly reasoned.

"No," Alice said while searching his face. Her eyes seemed to have taken on a weird quality to them Hatter couldn't identify. "No, I suppose they don't," she finished. When no more questions seemed to be forthcoming, Hatter turned around and began to lead her once more, still clasping her hand.

* * *

Harry stared down at the offending garment as if willing it to tell him its secrets. He knew that it could grow. It had once been large enough to fit a grown man and could easily accommodate his smaller size. If only it would just grow a few more inches now. He let out a huff of irritation as reread the passage in his ancestor's journal.

_Intent has always been the key with any magic. My wife's magic has never expanded beyond favoring clothing alterations but she insists it is the same with her. When performing a growth or shrinking charm, one must first visualize the end result and the transition from the current state to the new one. This is especially important when transfiguring items…_

Right, visualize. The only problem was, every time he'd tried so far it would end up like it had been when he'd first worn it; which was still a bit too large for him. Trying a different route, Harry pictured what he wanted the length to be when he wore it; then envisioned the same difference to it as it was on the table. He took a deep breath and easily pulled forth his magic like he'd been doing for years now, and focused his intent on what he wanted it to do. Slowly, the shirt lengthened and stopped only a little bit past what he wanted. Grinning broadly at his success, Harry quickly put the shirt back on and buttoned it most of the way up.

"Oh, hey Mini-Hatter, do you know where Hatter's gone?" a female voice asked from the office entrance. Harry looked up to find one of the new waitresses standing there with a worried expression.

"Yeah, he's just stepped out for a bit, whatcha need?" Harry asked as he approached her.

The blonde was wringing her fingers with worry now, "Well, it's just…there's some Suits that've showed up and, they're looking for Hatter. They seem to think he's helping an escaped Oyster." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped there was more to this then Hatter trying to impress this Alice woman. If she really was the Oyster the Suits were looking for…well Harry didn't think it looked good for either of them. He also realized some of Alice's hesitation at their brief introduction made a lot more sense now and a smirk graced his face for a moment. Some of his so called 'noble ambition' must be rubbing off on Hatter after all.

"He's left me in charge, so I'll just have to deal with them yeah?" Harry gave the nervous woman his best reassuring smile. Being almost eleven meant that it of course only almost worked. The blonde just nodded and followed Harry back to the front after he dropped his journal off in his room. There was a Club and a strange looking man with a…ceramic rabbit head for a head? Ok then…

The Club frowned when he saw that Harry was the one the waitress had fetched from the back. "I was lead to believe, by a reliable source, that you were much older Hatter," Club stated as he gave Harry a once over, "Taller as well."

Harry smiled, "And he is. I'm Harry, Hatter's younger cousin. He's out doing some shopping for a bit so he asked me to keep an eye on the place for him. Can I help you with something sir?"

It spoke a great deal about how things ran in Wonderland that this didn't seem to faze the Club at all, "A Rat Catcher tipped us off that there was an Oyster girl here. She's escaped the Scarab and stolen something valuable from us. We need to search the place for her." The Rabbit headed man twitched as he scanned the place, or what Harry could only guess was looking around at least.

"Well, I wouldn't dream about standing against the Queen's agents," Harry calmly replied, "May I have 10 minutes to gather everyone to the main room here for you and then you can search?"

The Club scrutinized Harry for a moment and he hoped his age still afforded some measure of innocence about him. Finally the Suit nodded, "Alright, but not a second more and you had better be here with them."

"Many thanks," Harry smiled and calmly walked out of the room. As soon as he turned the corner he quickly made his way to the Tea Room door. Any other time Harry felt sure the hidden door would stand up to inspection but he wasn't risking anything with an unknown element like that Rabbit-Man here. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Intent, it was all intent and visualization. Placing his hands on the wall surrounding the hidden door, Harry pictured it shrinking. Pulling his magic up to perform the task he calmly willed the door to be no bigger than a mouse hole. Unlike his shirt, the door quickly responded and shrank to the tiny size. Elated by his success, Harry made a split second decision to perform it on Hatter's door as well. He was ecstatic when he met with equal success there. Although tempted to do his own door, Harry changed him mind when he realized his time was almost up and instead began walking back up front. Not to mention it was best to keep his options open should the worst occur as he feared it might. The weird Rabbit-Man was giving him a creepy feeling the he didn't like one bit.

He pulled out two Bargainers he found in the supply room that had been making out on the way, and led the three of them back to the store front. Once the Club saw Harry had returned, he quickly motioned for the Rabbit-Man and a pair from the four additional Suits that had appeared during Harry's absence to come with him. After they went down the hall, Harry discreetly kept an eye on the last two Suits as he made his way around the few employees to get to Dormie. The narcoleptic was the only other person at the shop that knew of Hatter's Resistance connections. Thankfully he wasn't asleep and was instead nervously glancing at the pair of Suits stationed at the door.

"Dormie," Harry whispered and the man jumped slightly.

"Uh, hey. Hey Mini-Hatter," Dormie twittered, "Whatcha need?"

Harry frowned, "Look Dormie, you know what this could mean. Hatter wouldn't want you to get hurt, so if you get the chance, get out yeah? I can take care of myself and Hatter knows better."

Dormie didn't get enough time to formulate his reply as the Suits returned to the main room and began inspecting the people left for marks. "We didn't find anything suspicious here," the Club commented as he turned away from the inspection to look at Harry, "but we'll be waiting for Hatter to come back from his errands to speak with him as well."

"Of course," Harry nodded. The Rabbit-Man was looking, or at least turned, in Harry's direction and had begun walking towards him.

"I don't trust the kid," it stated in an eerily familiar but mechanical voice, "He's hiding something and I think we should find out what."

The Club sighed but didn't stop it, "I really don't see how that will help anything Mad March."

The shock of this revelation caught Harry off guard and he was unable to stop the Rabbit-Man from picking him up by his shirt. It was Pen, Pen as Mad March anyway. Harry had never been able to see the man before the Queen had beheaded him and after he'd been turned mad. Hatter had never mentioned anything about having a Rabbit head! He struggled against Mad March's hold as he saw a knife appear in the man's other hand.

"I say," March's synthesized voice declared, "We make the little maggot spill his guts." Moving quickly, Harry kicked the man's wrist, knocking out the knife, and pulled on his shirt with both hands using his downward momentum. He idly noted the sound of his shirt ripping as he landed and quickly sprinted out of the room and down the hall. They shouted to grab him but Harry's knowledge of the shop layout was only second to Hatter's and he was able to quickly weave his way past the Suits. With Hatter's door unavailable, Harry made his way to the only other exit. It was an addition which had been placed in Harry's room for just such an emergency. He promptly locked the door, knowing it wouldn't buy him much time, and grabbed the few important items he could think of; his magic journal and bag of supplies he occasionally took with him to the roof. The rocking horse flies neighed and made a racket in their cage but Harry had no time to let them out as he made his way to the window and quickly threw it open. He stood on the sill outside of it and pulled a small lever hidden above the frame which caused a ladder to appear beside him that lead to the roof. Many would question the sanity of placing such an exit here but Hatter had a good point. With so many people looking down to keep from falling, who would think to look up? Knowing the Suits wouldn't be more than a few seconds behind him; Harry went double time up the ladder and pulled the corresponding switch at the top of the building ledge. Once the ladder had disappeared, he broke off the switch.

* * *

Seeing Dodo had been a complete waste of time. The man had been his normal unfriendly self but Hatter felt he could still persuade Dodo and get the Resistance to help Alice out. Finding out that her ring, the only item of any value on her person to bargain with Dodo, was the Stone of Wonderland had properly bollixed everything up. After being shot at by Dodo when he was attempting to calm the man down, Hatter wasn't sure he even wanted to sleep without wearing his body armor now. The overweight man had put up quite a fight as Hatter tried to give Alice some time to run. He'd only just avoided having his head turned into a bloody pulp by Hatter's sledgehammer of a right hook if the section of pillar that he'd punched out was any indication. Alice had come to his aid amazingly enough however and used some sort of fighting style he'd never seen before to swiftly put the man flat on his back.

Alice had been pleasantly surprised upon seeing Hatter's body armor before angrily claimed he wasn't even hurt and he been worrying her for nothing. Sure the bullet hadn't pierced him but the impact was leaving a lovely purpling bruise that still bloody hurt! Once they were back outside, the foolish headstrong woman had fought with him about his credibility, compliments of Dodo destroying all his hard work on building trust with the girl, but Hatter had managed to convince her to at least come back to his shop where they could put together a new plan to get her home. The frustrating woman just wouldn't let go of this suicidal determination to save her boyfriend though!

"No, I can't just abandon Jack, I mean he's innocent." She tried to impress on him again as they were walking back to his shop, "And besides, I like him." She added this on as if this little fact would make everything different now.

"Oh, you like him," Hatter flippantly stated as he waited for more.

Alice met his gaze, "Yes." He gave her a disbelieving look and easily walked around her death grip on to the building. "A lot!" Alice continued indignantly and followed him.

Hatter spun around to end up right in face and she backed up a step, "Trust me. I know a thing or two about liking people, and in time, after much chocolate and cream cake, like, turns into what was his name again?" He calmly tried to persuade her. Whoever this Jack was, he wasn't worth this type of devotion if you asked him.

"No," Alice shook her head, "Not in my world." At least she'd finally come to accept that bit of trivia thankfully. She sighed and looked back up at him, "Now look, I have a bad record, with liking guys-"

Hatter scoffed and turned around, "There's a shock," he stated sarcastically as he continued on. His shop was just up ahead and he was definitely looking forward to a nice hot cup of tea to relax him. Maybe Alice would be more open to reason after a cuppa herself.

"And this is the first one that has meant anything," Alice continued determinedly from behind him, "There is no way that I am going to give him up now." Hatter held up a hand to stop her tirade. His shop was visible just up ahead, but there was a lot of movement going on out front.

"Stay close," he quietly informed her. Her continued silence was his only conformation that she heard him, and he began to creep slowly up the sidewalk until he was hidden behind the phone booth in front of his shop. Peering around the side he saw a few suits with a Club interrogating some of his employees and patrons. The shop front looked wrecked. The doors were only pretending to be attached, and several pieces of the windows were missing or broken. Not seeing Harry amongst those present left him with a mixed feeling of hope and dread. The Queen would be considered a benevolent ruler by the time Hatter was through with these Suits if the hurt the lad. One strange looking Suit had a whit rabbit mask of some sort of his head and was viciously shaking some poor man before he eventually threw him over the ledge. The more interesting bit was the interaction between the Club and Ratty.

He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but the Club stopped Ratty at one point, "Wait, wait, wait. She told you, she was Alice?"

Alice had been peering around the side as well and he pulled her back out of view with him. "Work with rats long enough and you turn into one I suppose," Hatter grumbled. He needed a plan. Chasing into his shop wouldn't help him find out what had happened to Harry. All Hatter could bank on right now was that his cousin was smart, and wouldn't have stuck around when things turned pear shaped. Damn it all, he needed more information!

"What is that?" Alice asked, interrupting his thoughts as she tired to get another look. He pulled her back and took one more quick glance at the Rabbit-Man she was most likely wondering about.

"Nothing I've ever seen before," he promptly replied. Then he noticed something. That suit, the way his voice had sounded when he shook the man… "No…It can't be," he stated in amazement as he moved back behind the booth to face Alice. He furrowed his brow in thought and Alice went to comment but he pulled her back around the way they had come before she could. After he was sure the suits hadn't followed them he finally spoke, "I might know who the Rabbit-Man is but, it's just…it's impossible. He's supposed to be dead."

"Who?" Alice pressed, trying to read something from his expression.

There wasn't time to tell her the whole truth so Hatter just stuck with the facts, "His name was, is I suppose, Mad March. He was the Queen's favorite assassin but the Resistance got him beheaded months ago."

Alice raised her eyebrow at him, "This the same Resistance that shot you today?"

Hatter sighed and rubbed his face, "Yes, well, no. Same group really, but not Dodo's faction. I mean, does that man really strike you as the type of person with the patience and or ability to set a trap that did not appear to be a trap?" He quirked his eyebrow up at her now and swatted away something moving near his head.

She smiled slightly and glanced away, "No. I guess not. What are we going to do now though? We can't go back to your shop."

"I have to," Hatter intoned grim faced, "I have to find out what's happened to Harry. I left him in charge remember?" He swiped the bug around his head again, "I can't just leave without finding what's happened to him. If he's dead or, or…" He looked about for the offending bug, "Would you quit it?!"

Alice watched in shock and confusion as he tried to capture the bug, "Hatter…what it that thing?"

"Well it's a rocking horse fly isn't it?" Hatter responded before he finally caught it by the joining part on the bottom, "Ha! Got you ya little…Bob?"

"I thought you just called it a rocking horse fly?" Alice pointed out.

"Yeah it is," Hatter confirmed as he pointed to the back of the horse, "See this saddle though? It's normally red, but Harry wanted to be able to distinguish his pet ones from wild ones so he made them blue." Narrowing his eyes he noticed a scrap of paper rolled up and tied to the horse's neck. Feeling a rush of hope and excitement run through him, he quickly tore off the note and read it.

_Tea Time's been rescheduled. Make sure there's no butter in the clockwork._

Hatter read the familiar messy scrawl three times just to make sure he got the message right before letting out a sigh of relief. He grinned over at Alice to see she'd coaxed the rocking horse fly to rock in her palm and was smiling at it. "Harry's alright," Hatter informed her and handed her the slip of paper. The fly whinnied and flew over to land on Hatter's hat when she took it. He watched her brow knit in confusion as she read it twice.

Looking back at Hatter still perplexed, she stated, "This doesn't make any sense though. What's it supposed to mean?"

Hatter couldn't stop grinning, "It makes perfect sense if you were me or Harry. Now come on, I know where he's gone. It should buy us some time to work out a safer location to hide out at and see what we can do about getting you home." He grabbed her hand and started rushing off towards the very familiar location.

* * *

Posted 3/2/2010


	7. There are no normal people

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 7: There are no normal people, only people you don't know very well

Harry was discreetly looking out of Reggie's front window when he saw Hatter finally appear and with Alice in tow. Her presence caught him by surprise but he figured Hatter would fill him in. His cousin had dismissed Harry's silent question at the shop if he was just going on a date with the woman, so whatever Hatter had planned to help her, it must've gone wrong. The two adults made sure no one was watching them and quickly hurried across the connecting walkway. Harry opened the door for them slowly ahead of time, so the bell wouldn't ring, and quietly shut it once they'd entered. "You got my note yeah?" Harry asked right before Hatter caught him up in a hug.

"Wouldn't be here if we hadn't," Hatter countered as he pulled back from the hug with a relieved smile and promptly knocked Harry's hat off his head. Harry made a noise of indignation at this as he quickly retrieved his hat. "And that's what you get for making me worry," Hatter quipped.

Harry just scoffed as he put his hat back on, "What'd you expect me to do with Mad March hanging around the shop? Calmly wait for you to rescue me? You're lucky as it is that you got a note from Bob, 'cause I sure wasn't thinking about writing one when I got the hell out of the shop." The fly made an excited whinny at the sound of his name and promptly flew off of Hatter's hat to Harry. He smiled and held out his hand for it to rock on, "I heard them making a right mess of my room when they couldn't find me. They must have broken the cage for my rocking horse flies but Bob was the only one to fly up on the roof and look for me. I always knew he was the smart one."

"Wow," Alice commented as she watched Harry stroke the fly's tiny head and back, "It really is your pet." She'd been silently looking around Reggie's shop while the two were talking, but never ventured far from Hatter's side. Harry nodded and smiled at her before looking back at Hatter.

"Saw March did you?" his cousin frowned as he probably just noticed Harry's ripped shirt.

He gave a dry chuckle, "Bit hard to miss him when he's got me by the collar." Seeing Hatter's eyes darken in anger he quickly changed the subject, "Not that I'm not pleased to see you again Alice, but I though you were being taken to the Resistance to get help for your boyfriend yeah?"

It was Hatter's turn to scoff now and he answered before Alice got the chance, "Well that was the plan, till we found out how important the ring she's got on her finger there is and Dodo shot me to try and get at it."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed as his mind bypassed the comment about Alice's ring and jumped at Hatter's possibly serious injury, "Are you alright? You don't seem to be bleeding, but do you need my help?" Bob had flown up to sit in the valley made by the crease of his fedora while Harry tried to find Hatter's shot wound.

"Hey now Little Potter," Hatter smiled and quickly stopped Harry's searching, as he pulled his collar back to show where the bullet had almost hit him, "It'll leave a lovely bruise I imagine, but I'll be fine yeah?"

Harry felt immediately relieved when he saw this. Hatter had been hurt far worse from angry tea-heads refusing to leave the shop. Slightly miffed that he'd made Harry worry, he punched Hatter's arm in retaliation and the man made a noise of protest at this. Alice smirked at Harry's actions, "Oh good. I'm not the only one to hit him when he frightens people with worry."

Harry grinned at her. She was starting to grow on him. "Now that we've all had a cheap shot at my person," Hatter commented, "We have to figure out where we can go hide out and think of a plan. I'm fairly sure the Suits didn't follow us here but it's not like it's some sort of secret that we visit Reggie yeah? And where is the old man come to think of it?"

"He's off making tea," Harry chuckled, "When I showed up suddenly, he convinced himself his watch must be two days late and immediately went off to get our normal tea time spread set up." A loud banging like the sound of a metal pot being dropped issued from the back room, followed by some high pitch mumblings.

"Brilliant," Hatter clapped his hands and grinned, "I've been wanting a good cuppa since we escaped from Dodo," and promptly walked to the back room.

Alice huffed as she followed after Hatter, with Harry was just behind her, "I thought you said we shouldn't stay here long?" she reminded him, "Do you really think there's enough time for lunch, or tea, or whatever?"

"Time is an illusion, and lunch time is doubly so," Reggie's voice filled in as Alice and Harry entered the tea room, "Besides, who could ever live in a world where there was no time for tea? That's rabbit thinking if you go around always in a rush; makes one terribly late."

Harry couldn't see her expression since he was stuck behind her, but Alice's voice of disbelief matched her body stance of shock, "He…is that? ...Oh you've got to be kidding me." Hatter came to the rescue as he pulled the wide-eyed looking woman to sit in a chair next to him. Once he could see the man, Harry grinned as he quickly figured out the connection Alice had made, one that had taken him months to discover of course. Reggie was seated at the far end of the table wearing a deep green colored suit with his favorite style of overly large top hat in a matching color and looked every bit like the Mad Hatter from the Alice in Wonderland book dressed like that. Intrigued to see what would happen now, he sat down across the table two chairs away from Alice and Hatter.

"This is Reggie," Hatter filled in as he made himself and Alice a cup of tea. There was a twinkle in his eye as he was clearly enjoying her reaction and shared Harry's grin, "He makes all of mine and Harry's hats, and he's an excellent friend of ours. Just watch what you say to him yeah?" The last bit he added quietly so Reggie wouldn't over hear.

"Your little hat never said anything about you bringing a wife as well Hatty," Reggie scolded the young man which caused Hatter to choke on his sip of tea, "Must have missed the wedding with my watch being so late. I'll have to use better butter when I wind it next and a fresh knife. No doubt it's the crumbs that have gone mucking it up again." He stared at Alice's shocked expression before continuing, "Do you have a name my dear? You're awfully quiet and its horrible manners not to speak up when you've been invited to tea you know."

Alice blinked a few times to process all of this and stared a bit wearily at the tea Hatter had given her before looking across the table at Reggie, "Well, I'm Alice, and-"

"You certainly are not!" Reggie objected as he slammed down his tea cup before examining her a bit closely, "Have her habit of showing up for Tea Time unannounced, most undoubtedly, but you look nothing like her." Harry smiled as he took the opportunity to enjoy the confusion and embarrassment that didn't involve him for once as he ate his scone.

She glanced at Hatter, unsure of how to respond to the outburst, while Reggie went to pour himself another cup, only to find the teapot empty. "Oh dash it all," he bemoaned, "That was the last of Tuesdays' batch, or would that Sunday's I suppose? Humph, now I'll need a new cup when I get back." The hat maker promptly went into a side room that held his kitchen, where loud whistling and metal clangs began to issue forth from once more.

Alice promptly turned to face Hatter, "This is your safe meeting place? I mean, even in the book from my world he's considered crazy!"

"Oh?" Hatter intoned curiously, "And who would that be?"

Alice glared at him, "You know perfectly well who I'm talking about, and that's who this, 'Reggie' person, really is!"

Hatter smiled as he finished his tea and stuffed a few scones into his pockets, "Calm down Alice, we won't be here long yeah? Besides, Reggie's only a bit mad, and that make him, mostly harmless. Now, have a cup before it gets cold and ol' Reggie makes you move down a chair."

Alice raised an eyebrow at him; "You're joking right?" though it came out with a bit of caution as she only just now seemed to notice the many place settings. Hatter smiled mysteriously as his only response before addressing Harry.

"So, best I can figure," he started, "We go jump on my smuggling boat-"

"If it starts," Harry ridiculed.

"And make way for Tugley Woods," Hatter continued as he ignored Harry's comment, "Hide outside the city for the night and come up with a plan to get Alice back home."

"I know she's an Oyster," Harry rolled his eyes; "The Suits told me that when they barged in so you don't have to hide it from me."

"And I'm not leaving until we rescue Jack," Alice objected after she downed her tea in one swallow, "I've already told you that several times now. I can meet with the Queen and make a deal somehow."

Hatter frowned at their comments and then checked his watch, "We can argue about all this later. We should get a move on."

* * *

Reggie was disheartened to see them all go so soon but offered Hatter his congratulations on getting married once more (much to the two adults' embarrassment and Harry 's continued amusement) but suggested Alice work on remembering her proper name and that he would expect them all again at their next Tea Time. Alice tried to correct his misunderstandings but Hatter just pulled her along out the door while he quietly informed her she'd be there all afternoon trying to get through to Reggie if they didn't leave now, and that was supposing that the Suits didn't find her first.

The trio made it no more than three blocks from Ambrose when several of the aforementioned Suits spotted them. Hatter was never more thankful then at that moment that Reggie's shop was several levels down, and closer to the water ways than his own was. Taking the lead, Hatter told the other two to follow him as he ran the group down the fastest path he knew to his hidden dock. Alice was first behind him, and Harry took up the rear. From his few glances back, he could see that there was at least one Club in the group of suits that was sprinting to catch up to them as well which meant reinforcements could easily be called for. He took crumbled sidewalks down levels and grabbed Alice's hand automatically before approaching a three foot gap. Remembering her fear of heights, he looked behind him and caught Harry's eye. The lad nodded his understanding as he grabbed Alice's other hand and helped Hatter pull her into a jump over the gap before she could process it, while she let out a small shriek. Not having the luxury to let her recover, Hatter just plowed on as he expertly wove his way closer to the docks.

Once they reached his boat, he quickly jumped on and sat down at the controls. "Right, there's a trick to this," he hesitated before turning the key. The engine stalled at his attempt and he threw a glance over his shoulder. There was no sign of the suits having rounded the corner yet but this only increased his anxiety instead of soothing it, since he knew it would only be a matter of when, and not if, they caught up. Alice had swiftly untied the boat from the dock and Harry gave the motor a few tugs on the engine cord before he tried once again. Thankfully this time the engine roared to life, and Hatter quickly brought the boat up to speed before having it go full throttle. Alice moved up to sit in the other front seat and Harry took the seat behind him, as Hatter breathed a sigh of relief once they exited the city.

He slowed the boat down a few knots so they could all hear each other as he drove. "Look," Alice yelled over the noise, "Forget the woods, let's just go straight to the Casino. I'll see the Queen and free Jack myself."

"You can't bargain with the Queen," Harry yelled from behind him and Alice frowned as another person disagreed with her. Hatter allowed himself to feel a bit smug that Harry agreed with him. "She's crazy Alice, really. I mean, you may think Reggie's crazy but the Queen's not like that, she's vicious."

Hatter could see she was about to stubbornly refuse to ignore Jack again so he cut her off, "And I know it may not have started out this way today, but you won't be getting rid of Harry and I that easily. So, I say, we try negotiating with the White Rabbit. They're a whole different kettle of onions from the Queen. It's still a long shot, but it might be our only chance."

"Our chance?" Alice asked with a confused expression as she glanced between Harry and Hatter, "What do you mean by all that?" Hatter sighed and gathered his thoughts before he answered her and most likely Harry as well. Harry was the reason he was even contemplating leaving Wonderland now. Sure the boy was growing up fine, but to what future? What could Hatter really offer him as an option in this world? Working at his now ruined Tea Shop or helping Hatter make runs for the Resistance? No, his cousin deserved better then that and with each coming year, it was becoming clearer that no matter how much he wanted it to change, and no matter how hard he worked for it, Wonderland just kept getting worse. The Oyster World had to be better than here.

"I don't know if you noticed earlier Alice," Hatter finally began, "But my shop was torn apart. Harry and I have nothing but what's on our persons now and as long as the Queen's in power we're wanted men. Well, one and a half men." Harry kicked Hatter's chair back which made him smile briefly before he continued, "If Dodo sticks to his word, we'll be wanted by the Resistance as well and there's only so many places we can hide from one of those groups, let alone both of them. Best as I can figure; we're better off going with you and trying our luck in your World."

He couldn't see Harry's reaction to this but Alice had that weird look in her eyes again like she had back on the ledge this morning. As if he'd said something she hadn't expected and it was making her reevaluate her opinion about him. He could only hope it was in a good way. Before either of them could comment however, a loud buzzing noise was approaching them from behind and they all turned to see a Scarab was following them, and quickly gaining ground. "Bollocks," Hatter muttered and turned around before pushing the throttle back on full, "We've got to shake this Royal Flush first no matter what we do."

The remaining five minutes or so it took to cross the lake to the woods was filled with nervous tension as Hatter pushed the boat to its limits. Looking over his shoulder occasionally showed the Scarab was falling slightly behind, but not enough to lose them. Knowing that he couldn't out run it, Hatter changed his plans and headed straight for the closest shore. The area he had originally been heading for led to one of the few sections that had only a small chance of encountering some of the stranger creatures that lived in Tugley Woods. Instead, Hatter would lead their pursuers straight into one of the most dangerous parts, a Jabberwocky nest. He would use himself as bait to lure one over while Harry and Alice hid safely up a tree and he would lead it back to the Suits. Not one of his best plans, he admitted to himself, with the high chance of personal harm and all, but it would have to do. As long as Harry and Alice would be alright he could deal with it.

* * *

Hatter shut off the engine once he was close enough and let the boat coast to the shore. With her longer reach, Alice promptly grabbed a hold of a nearby tree branch to aid in guiding the boat to shore properly. The other two helped her as soon as they could, and made quick work of bringing the boat to a full stop. Harry hopped out first and grabbed a bit of vine off the nearest tree to secure the boat with while the adults covered it with broken off tree branches. Hatter was able to do this rapidly with his more powerful than normal right hand and Alice stopped to wait for him to finish once she decided she was in the way.

Harry wouldn't let her stand around though and pulled her up the steep shore incline to wait for Hatter, "Come on. We can check and make sure nothing's around."

"What do you mean?" Alice huffed out as they climbed up. "Should I be watching out for lions and tigers and bears?" her question came out mockingly but it didn't seem to bother the boy.

Harry shook his head as he stood at the top of the incline, "I've never been out here more than once and this doesn't look anything like the place Hatter parked the boat last time. Says this wood is filled with more dangerous things then even I could possibly imagine." Alice bit her lip with worry at this but helped Harry with being a lookout. They couldn't have been standing there for more than a minute before Hatter was heard making his was up the side as well.

"Well, that should take care of hiding the boat," Hatter stated once he reached them, "Can't imagine the Scarab will take that long to find a landing spot and get here so we better get a move on." A low, primitive roar echoed across the area once he finished speaking.

"What the hell was that?" Alice demanded with wide eyes as she looked to Harry and Hatter. The younger cousin shrugged while the older one just looked determined.

Hatter started walking forward on his own, "That, is the reason I stopped here. I'm sure Harry mentioned it to you, but there are things here that defy imagination Alice." He looked back to notice his companions staring at him as they waited for an explanation. "Look," he sighed, "We've tried hiding, and we've tried running. The only way we're going to get rid of these suits is with a trap." Harry nodded at Hatter's logic and was the first to jog up next to him while instead, Alice slowly walked to join them.

There was no noise except the ones they made the further they moved from the shore and it filled Alice with a sense of unease. That same roar they'd all heard earlier resonated in the air again, though it sounded much closer now. "So what's your plan then?" she asked as she came to a stop behind Hatter and Harry.

"Right," Hatter licked his lips, "You two should find a tree you can climb cause the trap's about to arrive."

"What about you?" Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Are you about to do something stupid again?"

Alice's eyes widened in realization, "You know what's making that noise don't you? And you're going to lead it back to the shore but… how will you escape it and, what is it exactly?" her voice becoming more determined as she spoke.

Hatter let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh, it's just a Jabberwocky; I'll be fine-"

"You're mad!" Harry protested, "I don't know much about what lives here, but I know what a Jabberwocky is and you can't out run that thing! It's huge!"

The thudding footsteps approaching the trio's location put a swift end to the building argument as the aforementioned creature appeared before them. It stood approximately two stories tall and had an oddly shaped rabbit like head without ears on top of a long serpent like neck that attached to a dinosaur shaped body. Unlike a Tyrannosaur however, its front arms were long and could easily be used for things like climbing and grabbing. Once it noticed the intruders in its woods, it let out a longer, more threatening yell.

"Run!" Hatter shouted as he took off back towards the shore while Harry and Alice ran deeper into the woods. Hatter hadn't gone more then a few yards when he noticed the Jabberwocky wasn't following him, and neither were Harry or Alice. "Oh not that way you two, damn it all!" Hatter yelled before chasing after the Jabberwocky.

Meanwhile Alice and Harry we're running almost neck and neck, occasionally jumping over fallen trees and undergrowth, as they tried in vain to out run the beast. Harry risked a glance back and immediately wished he hadn't as he now knew for sure the creature was less than thirty feet behind them, and Hatter wasn't with them. Finally, the inevitable happened as Alice tripped on a hidden tree root and tumbled forward before she hit a large rock that was blocking her path. Hearing her tumble and gasp of pain, Harry skidded to a halt and doubled back to help her up. The Jabberwock was too close however, and as it bent down to bite her, it was suddenly drawn up short as its body had gotten caught between two narrowly spaced trees that Alice had apparently run through. It let out a bone shaking roar of annoyance as it tired to reach her while Alice just laid there, paralyzed with fear. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Harry trust his hands forward and called forth his magic as he yelled, "Water!"

The amount that Harry normally created this way was similar to a garden hose, turned on to full power. With his adrenalin helping to power his magic as well this time, he produced something more akin to hot water geyser at full blast. The impact greatly shocked the creature, knocking the head backwards, and it roared loudly in displeasure as it was unable to see its prey. Harry was incapable of keeping up the jet for long, but thankfully Hatter suddenly skidded to a halt near him shortly before it cut off. The Jabberwocky swiftly moved its head back into an attacking position. Hatter was ready for it though and attacked it from the side with a punch from his right hook. A crack was heard as he connected with the creature's jaw and it immediately reared back and shook its head about in a daze.

"Come on!" Hatter commanded and Harry turned to help Alice up with him, and the three immediately went running off deeper into the woods. They were only able to run for a few minutes before they felt the ground give away from below them as they all tumbled into a hole. Various grunts and gasps issued from each person as they collided with the ground from their over ten foot fall.

"Ow," Harry coughed as he tired to sit up before deciding he might like to lay back and rest a bit first.

"You two alright?" Hatter asked as he propped himself up slightly to look at the other two. Harry just nodded as he caught his breath and gave a thumbs up, while Alice was starting to sit up slightly and had gone wide eyed as she noticed the large sharpened wooden poles sticking out from the ground that they all had luckily missed. Before she could answer however, the now familiar footsteps of the Jabberwocky began heading towards them again. Hatter unnecessarily shushed the other two as they all held still. The creature lowered its snake like neck into the hole and sniffed around for them. It roared once before trying to lunge for Harry and impaling its lower jaw with one of the wooden spears and billowed with pain. Giving up on his prey, the Jabberwocky wrenched his mouth free and gave them one last parting roar before withdrawing, and lumbering off.

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding before standing and dusting himself off. "Well," he exhaled, "Now I can officially cross off get chased by a giant creature from my 'things I never wanted to do before I die' list." He passed Hatter his misplaced hat as the man chuckled weakly at Harry's attempt at humor.

"Yeah," Alice commented as she sat up. "A brilliant plan as well by the way. Who knew running for your life twice in one day could be so much fun," she sarcastically added.

"Hey now," Hatter interjected, "It could've worked, and besides, look at it this way. With all the Jabberwocky tracks mixed in with ours they'll probably think we're dead."

Alice raised her eyebrow at him, "We almost were dead, actually, or at least I was."

Hatter scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, "Details, details."

Scuffling could be heard from up above as the trio tensed for another attack. "Vermin!" an elderly man's voice rang out from outside their vision causing all of them to look about puzzled. A man suddenly appeared at the top of the hole. "Saboteurs! Anarchists!" he yelled as he shook his fist at them causing the faded white armor and chain mail to rattle against each other. All three held similar looks of shock at the enraged elderly gentleman that continued to blame them for something. "I was this close to catching him you know!" he armored man held his hands a tiny space apart before frowning and grudgingly adding another few inches, "This close. You degenerate bag heads!" He glared and tightened his fists at his sides, "Bug bashers" he growled out menacingly.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice shot angrily back at him as she stood and winced slightly before adjusting her weight.

"Yeah," Hatter chimed in, "And what the bloody hell are you so angry about?! We're the ones who fell in the hole yeah?"

The elderly man seemed to regain his composure as he straightened himself up before announcing, "I, am a Knight. The White Knight actually" He looked very pleased with himself and smiled as he spoke, "Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringale Malvois, the third," he then glared back down into the hole, "And who, might you be…"

The sudden declaration immediately caught the trio off guard for different reasons. Harry and Hatter exchanged curious looks before looking back up while Alice was the first to respond. "I'm Alice," she informed him, "and these two-"

"THE Alice?" the White Knight interrupted as he peered anxiously down at them, "The Alice….of Legend?" His voice held a hopeful and awed quality at the last bit as he crouched down to get a better look at her.

"No," Alice glanced back at Hatter who just smiled at her before she looked back at the Knight, "I'm Alice. Just, Alice. These two are my friends, Hatter, and his cousin Harry."

The younger boy smiled up charmingly at the White Knight, "Think you could help us get out of this hole sir Knight?"

"Oh!" the Knight exclaimed, "Oh yes, indeed! One moment, young squire." Harry grinned at Hatter as he kicked up his fallen hat off the ground, and it flipped onto his head, before making sure his bag was secure. A rope ladder tumbled down next to his head a few seconds later and Harry quickly climbed up.

Alice limped her way over towards it and Hatter frowned, "You alright there Alice? Let me help you get out yeah?" Alice protested that she was fine but Hatter just ignored her as he grabbed her around the waist and helped to support her as she walked.

Her brow furrowed as she contemplated the rope ladder, "I think I've sprained my ankle so I'm not sure how this will work."

"I've got an idea," Hatter grinned as he snapped his fingers. He stood in front of Alice, then hunched over slightly. "You hang on to me, like a mock turtle hitching' a lift," he informed her, "and I'll climb us out."

"You want me to ride piggy back?" Alice tried to clarify.

Hatter just shrugged, "Sure, if that's what you want to call it. Now hop on yeah?" She sighed but promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, suddenly very glad that no one was below her the get an impromptu peep show. Hatter kept up a steady pace as he climbed until he got to the top, where he stopped to let Harry and the Knight pull Alice up off of him.

"Alice of Legend!" the Knight gasped as Alice limped over to the nearby tree, "You have been wounded! I must attend to you."

"It's just, Alice," she insisted once more before deciding that sitting was a better plan of action and slowly eased herself to the tree's base.

The knight looked confused, "Just, Alice. Hmm."

Harry knelt down in front of Alice and took hold of her foot, "Don't worry about it sir Knight. I'll take care of Alice's foot." He tilted it a few times and Alice hissed in pain when he turned it to the left.

"You got a bandage or something in your pack for me Harry?" Alice asked as he took off her boot.

Harry just shook his head and gave her a brief smile, "No, something better." He let out a calming breath before string intently at her ankle. Alice felt like tiny pin pricks were working their way into her ankle where Harry's hand touched it until they completely engulfed it. They all collided into a warm smoothing feeling and almost as quickly as it had started, it suddenly stopped. Harry let go of her ankle and grinned at her, "Well, how does it feel?" With a look of wonder she fully rotated and tilted her ankle with out a hint of pain.

"What did you do?" she stared up at Harry.

"I used some of my magic to heal you," he stood and passed her back her boot, which she quickly put on, "I'm pretty good with sprains and the like but I don't get much of a chance to try fixing anything really serious."

Alice stood up and took a few steps to test her ankle some more, "You know, after everything I've seen today I feel like this shouldn't surprise me as much as it did." She paused and spun back around to face Harry as something occurred to her, "You hit the Jabberwocky in the face with all that water too didn't you?" Harry nodded and she continued, "With everything that happen right after it slipped my mind but that was amazing. Thank you." He blushed at her compliment and glanced at her and then Hatter who was smiling back.

"Very impressive young squire," the Knight stated as he returned from securing the ladder back to one of his horses, "I dabble in the, Black Arts, myself you know." He looked quite proud of this statement and Harry grinned excitedly at him.

"Really?" he walked towards the man, "Can you show me? I've got a book that's helped me learn loads of things but that would be brilliant if you could."

Hatter put a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder, "Not that we're not grateful for the rescue but, I thought all the knights wiped out years ago?

The Knight scoffed at this, "Well, you thought wrong then. I'm as fit, as a butcher's dog!" He emphasized his point by banging on his chest plate, which made him cough slightly.

"Are there any more of you then?" Harry asked eagerly.

The Knight chuckled, "Certainly not young squire, I am a one of. My Nan used to say that if I were the only eligible bachelor left in the world, then there wasn't a warthog or wallflower who'd polish my escutcheon." The Knight laughed at his inside joke as he finished gathering his items from around the hole.

Alice tried asking from another angle, "What about those like you, your…comrades in arms?"

"Certainly not," the White Knight dismissed as he secured a shovel to his horse, "Are you mad? We were all wiped out years ago." Alice shared a glance and a smile with Harry but didn't comment further when the boy shook his head not to.

Hatter took in the Knights actions and finally deduced why he was so upset at them earlier, "You dug this hole by yourself, and at your age?"

The Knight took this as a personal insult and rounded on Hatter, "I may be over 150 years old but I'll have you know, youth is vastly over rated." He shook his finger in Hatter's face and the man slowly walked backwards towards Alice while the Knight ranted on, "I have a spry and intelligent mind! I've invented all sorts of things over the years! This, hole, as you so inappropriately called it, is the Gravity Assisted Snare Mark four." He humphed flippantly at Hatter before walking off back towards his horses.

"He is madder than box of frogs," Hatter proclaimed as he turned to look at Alice who seemed torn between amusement and confusion.

"I like him," Harry grinned, walking over to join the adults.

Hatter rolled his eyes, "You would, wouldn't you? I wonder how in the bloody hell he's survived all this time." Harry opened his mouth to chime in but Hatter cut him off, "And if you say its cause he's a knight, then I'll steal your only hat for my own personal use."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hatter's threat and Alice's lips twitched upwards in a brief smile. Meanwhile the Knight seemed to have wandered back towards their group with a wide smile; his anger moments before completely vanishing. "You know, I only invent on a strictly part time basis. It's the, Black Arts, that I specialize in. Soothsaying, Toenail Readings… Perhaps I could read your palm Just Alice?" he'd already grabbed her hand, despite her verbal protests, and quickly froze when he noticed the ring on her finger.

"Where did you find it?" he whispered reverently as Alice jerked her hand back.

Hatter moved in front of her incase the old knight pulled a Dodo move, "The ring stays on the lady's finger granddad, yeah?"

"But," he started, "It's the Stone of Wonderland. Our Stone." The Knight fell to his knees as if in prayer in front of Alice. "This was meant to be" he proclaimed, "This time, this meeting in the woods!" The three travelers shared skeptical glances and Hatter pulled Alice a few steps back from the old knight.

"O...kay," Hatter stated, "I think we should all be getting a move on then. Don't want to be caught standing about in case those Suits are still chasing us."

Alice stepped out of his grip suddenly, "Wait, maybe he can help us with that."

Hatter gave her a look of disbelief and glanced at the old man, who was still kneeling on the ground and mumbling to himself while Harry waved his hand in front of the man's face to try and get his attention; he then looked back at her, "Come again?"

"Well," she faltered slightly, "He's avoided detection for this long. Maybe he could take us back to his base or camp or whatever. He's obviously a survivor."

"I think it's a good idea" Harry added as he joined them. "It's not like he's on the Queen's side, being a Knight and all, and it'll be more comfortable then trying to make a camp ourselves yeah?"

Hatter looked skeptically between the two of them, "What is this? Gang up on Hatter Day? First at Ambrose and now here?"

Harry just shrugged before smirking at the two adults, "It's not my fault your new wife has better ideas then you, now is it?" Alice went from looking smug at Harry siding with her, to flustered with Harry's reminder of Reggie's comment. Hatter wasn't looking much better.

Charlie the White Knight chose to snap out of his trance at that moment as he abruptly stood up. "Just Alice," he proclaimed as he walked towards them, "I would be honored to escort you, the young squire, and…" he glanced despairingly at Hatter, "your vassal; to my sacred Kingdom. Come young squire, you will help me to adjust the horses' saddles."

Harry let out a thrill of excitement and quickly leapt off to assist the elderly Knight. Alice smiled triumphantly and looked over to see Hatter's shocked expression. "The lad sweet charms the old codger to get us out of the hole and yet, I'm, the vassal? Where's the justice in that?"

Alice's grinned widened as she walked off, "Guess he just calls them, like he sees them." She paused and looked contemplatively at Hatter with a smile still on her face, "Or maybe he's just decided to join in on 'Pick on Hatter Day'." Alice chuckled at her own joke as she continued on; leaving a gaping Hatter watching her walk off as he took in a side of her she'd yet to really show him.

* * *

Posted 3/5/2010


	8. Lead me not into temptation

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 8: Lead me not into temptation--I can find it for myself

By the time Hatter made it over to help get things underway, Harry had already finished helping the old man prepare everything. Stories about the Alice of Legend for Harry when he'd first arrived were only to be rivaled by those of the lost Checkerboard Kingdom of the Knights in interest. Having a supposedly living member from that legendary place around was clearly quite exciting for the lad, not to mention Charlie having called him a squire. The Knight offered Alice the use of his horse while he walked along beside her, but she declined stating the need for speed over comfort. Seeing the way she warily eyed the animals made Hatter wonder if that was the only reason. Jumping at an opportunity, Hatter swiftly offered to ride with Alice while Harry went with the Knight. The smirk on his cousin's face continued to demonstrate the lad's ability to read into his true intentions. Hatter also persisted to do what he normally did in those situations and pretended not to notice. Just because she was determined to save this boyfriend of hers, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her company. Besides, even if she was as devoted to this Jack as she claimed to be, then it he'd still get to enjoy the feeling of her pressed up against him.

Before they could leave however, Charlie had one last task to do as he attached a strip of netting to the back of Hatter and Alice's horse that he claimed would wipe their tracks away. Skeptic of the man's claims to having any magical prowess, Hatter and Alice both turned to watch as they trotted off, with varying degrees of astonishment, when the netting did as advertised. As it swept over the horses' tracks, various forest fauna and dirt rearranged themselves to completely erase the marks. Maybe the mad Knight had a trick or two up his sleeve after all. Hatter wasn't able to make out what Harry and the old Knight were talking about as the rode on, but his cousin seemed to be having an animated discussion with the knight if the gestures and facial expressions were anything to go by, while he was having surprising results from his conversation with Alice.

"Harry seems like a good kid," she commented shortly after they got underway, "though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that you've raised him so well."

"You mean I don't strike you as the parental type?" Hatter smiled over his shoulder at Alice and was pleased to see she had a small smile as well. "Truthfully," he continued, "It wasn't all tea and crumpets for either of us that first year. We both had a lot of adjustments to make, but him more so than me. I'm sure it won't shock you to learn he was already a good kid by the time he came to stay with me."

Alice smirked behind him, "So you're just responsible for the corruption of his innocence then?"

"Not by half," Hatter stated distastefully, "If anything, I'd consider him a much more rounded individual, now that I've helped him along anyway. Harry may not have learned his manners completely from me, but they also weren't enforced by his former guardians rewarding him for good behavior, if you catch my meaning." He glanced back to see her expression change from confused, to shocked, and finally a bit sad as she digested what he'd said for a minute or two.

"Is that why he's with you?" Alice asked after he'd turned frontward again.

Not wanting to go more into Harry's past then he already had, Hatter shrugged indifferently, "More or less, but I like to think he's rubbed off on me as well; can't say I'd be rushing head fist into an adventure like this one's turned out to be if it hadn't been for him." He gave a grin at Alice before continuing, "I maybe a sucker for women in very wet dresses, but even this is a bit out of my backhand dealing expertise."

His flirtatious remark went off much better than it had upon their first meeting as she gave him a brief smile before becoming serious. "Hatter," Alice started, "After we rescue Jack, and go back to my world, I'd like to help you and Harry get set up. Even with all the complications we've had, it'll be the least I can do for all your help in the end." Shocked at her proclamation, Hatter wasn't quite sure what to say in response. She was still adamant on rescuing this Jack, but Hatter wasn't stupid enough to throw away an offer like that by arguing with her about it right now.

In the end, he settled on showing indifference, "Well, seems only fair I suppose, yeah?" Alice nodded against his back, and Hatter took the opportunity to transition to a lighter subject, "So, you comfy back there?"

"No," Alice scrunched up her face and shifted her weight around slightly, "Of course not. I'm sitting on the back of a horse, which, I haven't done since girl scouts back in the fourth grade, and I'm pretty sure I've bruised something from the first time I fell today."

Hatter smirked and turned his head back slightly, "Well, you're more than welcome to put your arms around my waist, and place all your weight on me to relieve some of that tension if you like."

"No I'm good," Alice quickly brushed his off his comment, "Wouldn't want you to take on more than you can handle anyway." Hatter wasn't sure weather to object at the implied insult or laugh at her comeback, so he settled on not commenting or letting her see him smile. Maybe she didn't need chocolate and cream cake to forget about this Jack after all.

* * *

The remainder of the trip passed fairly uneventfully. Seeing a five story high mushroom and having Harry fall off the back of his horse as he tried to keep sight of it, was the only highlight. Charlie continued to show off his flare for the dramatic when he dismounted and pulled back some hanging plants to give his traveling companions a panoramic view of the lost Checkerboard Kingdom. The once magnificent city was clearly riddled with ivy and plant growth even from their current distance, and much of the stonework buildings had crumbled in disrepair. Enough of it remained intact though that it was easy it picture it as it once was; with towering chess figurines scattered throughout and incorporated into the main city design. As they rode pass what was left of the east city gates, it became quickly apparent that much of the forest had promptly moved back in to reclaim the land, once the former occupants were no longer there to keep them at bay. The confirmation of this was even more evident though when Charlie had brought the group to a halt once they reached his home, and informed them that it used to be the throne room of the Red King. His skeletal remains sat upon a dilapidated stone chair to the side of the much used clearing; a crown and a few pieces of jewelry still adorning the once proud form. The sight both intrigued and disturbed the new visitors to the city.

After stabling the horses, Charlie proclaimed that he was off to catch a feast for their dinner tonight so Alice quickly offered to get a fire going since the sun was almost set, and night would be upon them soon. She then sent the two cousins out to gather some kindling while she looked for something to start the fire with. Harry offered to start it with his magic, but Hatter quite clearly remembered when he was learning that particular skill and told him it would only be as a last resort. He really didn't fancy having the entire forest set ablaze if Harry was unable to control the flames. It quickly became apparent upon their return to camp however that while Alice was a fighter and a survivor, she only knew the basic concepts of roughing it. So Harry set about lighting the fire with an eager gleam in his eye, and Hatter made sure to keep Alice and himself at what he considered a minimum safe distance of ten or fifteen feet. Thankfully, his fear was unfounded this time as after an initial large burst, the fire condensed to an easily manageable size within the already established fire pit.

With still no sign of Charlie, Harry took to his innate curiosity and explored the elderly knight's home. It was a home in the simplest definition of the word instead of an actual structure, with a majority of it out in the open. A cloth hammock hung near some enclosure with oddly connected sticks, pails, ropes and various other pieces that looked like they would hit one of the hanging bird cages when in motion. There were weapons of varying designs on a rack under an overhang that connected to the only proper structure in the clearing; which even then wasn't much more then a one room house and attached horse stable. The room contained a brass frame bed with a patched quilt, changing screen, a chest of drawers to hold the man's clothing and bits of contraptions from his tinkering. Right outside the large sliding wooden door of the one room was an old fashioned footed bath and washing tub for clothing. A little dissatisfied by his short personal tour of the place, Harry ended up joining Alice by the fire. Not really sure what to talk to her about, he decided to pull his ancestor's journal out and read the next section.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Alice spoke up, "Not worried about where Hatter's gone off to?"

"Nope," Harry stated as he glanced up from his book to look around, "He's probably just making sure the area's safe. I know he'll be back." He continued to read his journal as Alice fell silent for a moment. Harry was very curious about this Alice. He knew she couldn't be the Alice of Legend but that didn't make her any less of an interesting person anyway. She had a fierce determination about her and acted like someone who was used to working for what they wanted. After living with Hatter in the Tea Shop for the past few years and seeing what a Wonderlander would do just for an easy fix, she was refreshingly different. He could also tell that his cousin liked this about her as well. It would be interesting to see what happened once they rescued this Jack guy.

"So," Alice tried again, "What're you reading? I haven't seen any books around except for those in the Great Library."

Harry smiled and passed the book over for her to look at, "You probably won't see any books out in the open anywhere but there. 'An educated people are an informed people, and those types of people are capable of thinking things the Queen doesn't approve of'. That's what Hatter told me when I asked about his books shortly after I came to live with him, and it makes sense; especially if you've met enough Wonderlanders. Anyway, that's a journal that we're fairly sure was written by an ancestor of mine. Take a look at the inside cover."

Alice did at his prompting and her eyebrows rose as she read the handwritten title, "Archibald Potter? Didn't Hatter call you something like that earlier today? Something Potter?"

Harry laughed lightly, "Yeah, it's always been his nickname for me, Little Potter. Potter's my last name."

"Hmm, Harry Potter," she stated and then smiled, "Doesn't seem like a very Wonderland name from my limited experience." Harry just shrugged in response and Alice didn't push him for more. "And what, you two think the guy who wrote this was your distant ancestor?" she asked plainly as she flipped casually through a few pages.

"The more I read, the more we think he might have been my grandfather," Harry replied happily, "Best we can figure, he seems to have owned the Tea Shop before Hatter did, based off his descriptions. We haven't been able to verify it, but the accounts match up."

Alice nodded along as he spoke and glanced at the pages, only picking out a word or sentence occasionally. She was near the end when one word seemed to pop out at her and she stopped to read the sentence it was in. Eyes widening at the implication, she pointed it out to Harry, "I'm not sure if you've read this part yet, but he mentions a city here from my world, London. Here take a look." Harry promptly grabbed the book from her and read the related entry.

_As my daughter has married and goes off to make her own family now, I find I no longer regret being here in Wonderland. A part of me will always long for my family's old estate in Devonshire and to see the streets of London again, but my heart is content in the family I have made here as well. That they will never meet their true potential is my only regret…_

The two cousins had always assumed that Harry's family was from Wonderland and while the journal did prove that, this passage also revealed that he might have some Oyster heritage as well. Hoping he wasn't being rude, Harry decided to ask a request of Alice, "Did you get marked by the light since you've been here?"

She nodded and rubbed her right forearm. Well that explained why Hatter let her borrow one of his jackets. He was also thankful it wasn't anywhere possibly embarrassing. "Some spotlight from the Scarab the night I landed here got my arm," she told him and looked curiously at him, "Why'd you wanna know?"

Harry hesitated, "Well, it's just, I've never met an Oyster with the mark before, and I was wondering if you'd let me look at it."

Alice seemed to think this was an odd request from her expression, but she unbuttoned her right jacket sleeve and rolled it up anyway for him to take a look. The mark took up a good portion of her forearm and was a dark green sort of swirling design he'd seen on Hatter's shirts before that the man called 'paisley'. Looking at it brought the word tattoo to the tip of his tongue, but since he was fairly sure those only existed in the Oyster World he kept his mouth shut. There were very few rules set up when Hatter took him in, but the one that made more sense as time went on was that no one was to know Harry had ever been in the Oyster World. Maybe if Hatter really took him to live back in the Oyster World after they helped Alice it wouldn't be a problem anymore, but until then, he wasn't saying anything without his older cousin's permission. His gaze must have been making her uncomfortable though as she began to rub the mark.

Realizing this, Harry was about to let go of her arm when an idea came to him. "Alice," he offered, "I might be able to remove your mark if you'll let me try."

"Depends on what you want to try," she intoned with a smile before raising an eyebrow at him, "More of your magic?"

He nodded, "One of the first abilities I learned how to do was change the color of things. I haven't tried it on people yet but it can't be very different yeah?"

Alice hesitated briefly before replying, "It's not that I don't think you'll do your best Harry, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with being a test subject ya know? The whole concept of magic is just, staggering, to me still. If I hadn't seen and experienced what I have today, then I still wouldn't believe it existed. So, I think I'll have to pass on the offer for now."

He smiled understandingly and let her arm go. When he'd first been presented with the idea of magic, it was fairly easy to accept since odd things had always happened around him. Not being from Wonderland though, Alice would have a harder time coming to believe the concept that magic existed, and her refusal didn't bother him. "Well, if you change your mind just let me know and I'll give it a try," Harry told her and went back to his book.

* * *

Hatter and Charlie returned not long after Harry had made his offer to Alice with a weird looking four legged creature being carried between them. The old knight was ecstatic with his catpture of a Borogrove, and promptly requisitioned Hatter to assist him in setting it up to roast over the fire. Alice's stomach grumbled loudly as a reminder of how long it had been since she'd last eaten, and she no idea how long this animal would take to cook. Hatter had been next to her when it happened and he shot her a inquisitive smile before handing her something from his pocket. Puzzled, she unwrapped the cloth napkin to discover two partly misshapen, but still edible, scones from the hat shop earlier in the day. Only slightly surprised by his kindness, she looked up to thank him and saw he'd moved to the other side of the fire to sit with Harry, who was also eating a scone as well. Instead she just smiled at him as she caught his eye and bit into one. They were a bit dry without a drink but held her over for the next two hours until Charlie proclaimed that dinner was ready.

The meat had smelt delicious as it roasted over the fire and none of the travelers were surprised when it tasted just as good. Alice was quick to compliment the knight on his catch and he proudly regaled her with a lengthy rendition of his quest to capture the beast. Hatter quietly chimed in after Charlie finished his tale, inquiring if there was someplace he could move Harry. The boy had fallen asleep after eating his portion and was currently dozing against Hatter's arm. At Charlie's insistence, Alice was forced to accept the only bed but she did take a blanket off to add to the pile on the floor that Hatter was making into a mock bed for Harry. Once the youngest member of their group was squared away, Charlie bid the two of them goodnight as well and made for his hammock. Snoring could be heard from his direction not long after he'd settled down.

With the two of them alone for the first time since that morning, Alice took the opportunity to talk to Hatter about how they would be contacting the White Rabbit in the morning. "One of the girls that works for me, Della, has a brother who's married to a woman that works in financing for the White Rabbit Organization," Hatter informed her as he twirled his hat between his hands. He could tell by her look that his response didn't impress her. "I told you it was a long shot," he reminded her, "but as long as you've got that ring, I'd say you've got a chance."

Alice looked at him slightly puzzled, "What happened to us? Something change your mind?"

Hatter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles even more, "Ever since we got here, I've been thinking about things and I just can't leave Alice. Seeing this place, what's become of it and what it could have been…I can't just abandon Wonderland. I've got to fight."

"What about Harry?" she retorted a bit sharply, "You planning on dragging him around while you do that? And what if something should happen to you? Where would he go?" her voice increased in intensity as she spoke.

"I was hoping you'd take him with you," Hatter cut her off before she gained more momentum. It had the proper affect as she went from looking angry to gob smacked in a manner seconds.

"You…what?" she tried to contemplate what he was suggesting.

He sighed and looked out into the blackness of the surrounding forest, "Being able to read people is a part of my job Alice, and though stubborn and willful you maybe, you're also a good person and I know you'd take good care of him." Seeing the look of shock but not anger, he plowed on, "You already said he's a good kid and I know you got on well while I was out scouting the area. He was telling me all about what you showed him tonight yeah? Back on the horse, you said you'd help us get settled. All I'm asking is you just help him instead. I can't just leave him to sit in the Great Library with all those other refugees-"

"He'd probably break out and chase you down if you did," she wryly interjected.

Hatter smiled briefly, "Yeah, he probably would."

"That's supposing that Dodo would even let you keep him there," Alice added and crossed her arms in front of her, "You said it yourself, both the Resistance and the Suits are after you. How do you plan on getting them to take you back in?"

Hatter glanced at her before playing with his hat again, "I figure once I show up with the ring, they'll have to take me back." Alice's stony faced reply quickly let him know that was the wrong answer. "I'd make sure you and Harry travel through the Looking Glass first. I'm not backing out of that-"

"And what about Jack?!" she interrupted him again; "You said you would help me get him out!"

He glared across the fire at her as he stood up, "Alice, you have got to forget about Jack. Trying to rescue him from the casino is suicidal and will only set off alarm bells. It'll make your escape impossible, even if you did find him. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before you'll understand. It can't be done!"

She matched his look with a blazing gaze of her own, "And I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm not going to leave him here! He hasn't done anything wrong and he doesn't deserve to just be, drained, of his emotions for the rest of his life!" They continued to look at each other, both refusing to give ground. This was one of the things he admired and hated about her. That stubbornness to do what was right or die trying. It was just like his little cousin's noble ambition and Hatter wondered if he'd ever have a woman willing to risk life and limb for him like this Alice was for her Jack. He wasn't even sure they made them like her in Wonderland anymore.

Hatter's gazed softened after Alice finally looked away. "Jack's a lucky guy," he whispered to himself and Alice whipped her head back to look at him, still ready for a fight.

"What was that?" she tersely questioned.

Hatter just shook his head and sighed, "Nothing. We…we can argue about all this in the morning yeah?" Not waiting for her response, he trudged off to find a comfortable bit of wall to sleep against near Charlie's log cabin style room.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes to stare at the thatched roof ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she'd been trying to sleep, but it felt like hours. It was still dark out however so there still had to be time till morning. There was just too much on her mind to turn it off tonight and she sighed as she sat up on the bed. A glance at the floor showed Harry was curled up under a blanket and that Hatter had slipped his rolled up jacket under the boy's head for a pillow at some point. Her heart clenched at the thought of splitting the two of them up like Hatter was asking of her. They clearly adored each other no matter how much they teased and taunted one another. Could she break up a family like that? Would it be worse to know your family had given you up to be safe then to just straight up and leave them? Part of her liked to think so but her conscious didn't want to be convinced. She knew what losing a parent could do to a ten year old child. What could losing the only family you had left in the world do to one?

She stood and walked out the open sliding door and wrapped the jacket around her. The man who had loaned it to her was propped up against the wall and pieces of wood that jutted out from the structure fast asleep, with his hat resting on his knee. Hatter confused her on so many levels. She'd pegged him as a conman shortly after their introduction. Having seen her fair share on the streets of New York over the years, it was hard to do. At first it was the little things he did, helping her with her fear of height to get through the city, talking to her about his devotion to family, even what she'd thought was taking a deadly bullet to the chest. He'd done all these things to help and protect her. Who did things like that? The more time she spent with him the more she found herself enjoying his company and it bothered her. She was supposed to be with Jack…sort of. Okay, so she may have broken things off with him before ending up in this mess but it still felt a bit wrong to find Hatter's smiles and flirtatious so enjoyable. Besides, it could all be an act she tried to reason with herself. Something to get her to give him the ring, but no, she knew that wasn't right. Actions spoke louder than words for Alice and despite her first impression, all the others were telling her he truly wanted to help her, even though that didn't include helping Jack as well.

Alice finally made up her mind and walked over to one of Charlie's ladders that was propped up against a tree. She could have it both was. Those Suits had to still be chasing them out in the forest somewhere. She'd get them to take her captive and meet the Queen. Then Alice would bargain for the release of Jack and she'd tell them the location of the ring, make her escape with Jack and get back through the Looking Glass somehow on her own. This was her mess, her mistake, and she'd fix it on her own too. No need to have another family split up if she could do something to prevent it.

She took off the deep purple jacket and hung it from one of the rungs at arm level. It would be clearly visible here and like he said, the only belongings they had left where the ones they currently had. Alice couldn't risk bringing the ring with her though and slipped it off her finger. In case she failed like they kept telling her, she wanted Hatter and Harry to be able to find it as well. If this silly little thing could help bring them a better Wonderland somehow, then it was selfish of her to not try and help them too. Not after all they'd done for her. Ideally, she would be returning here with Jack and get Hatter to help her reach the Looking Glass back in the city anyhow. Alice sighed. She just kept asking so much of that man didn't she? With her mind made up, Alice placed the ring in the inside hidden jacket pocket she'd discovered while riding the horse and zipped it closed. It would be safer here than any other place she could think to leave it and still be found by the right people. It wasn't perfect, but that seemed to be asking for too much in this world after what she'd experienced in the last two days.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?"

Alice spun around and instinctively went into a defensive position. Casting her eyes about, she looked for the source of the voice. Hatter was still sound asleep about twenty feet away, but the voice hadn't sounded like any of the guys she was traveling with at any rate. "Who said that?" she whispered harshly into the night.

"I did, and you'd have found me already if you'd been looking properly," the voice mocked her now, but she'd been able to get a better direction and looked toward the ground on her right. Sitting some five feet from her on the ground was a large cat with purple stripes. Oh Hell. She'd met the real Mad Hatter, did she have to meet another fictional character come to life?

"Are you the Cheshire Cat?" she asked slightly wide eyed, but had dropped out of her judo stance. Somehow she didn't think it would do her any good.

"Indeed I am Alice Hamilton," it grinned at her then. All pointed teeth and a smile too large for its face. She'd never longed to see the Disney cartoon so much in her life. "Are you going to answer my question now?"

Alice glanced at the jacket abruptly. Suddenly uncertain of her plan but promptly shook the idea from her mind. No, she'd made her decision and she would commit to it. "Yes. Yes, I'm positive," she finally answered.

The cat made a contemplative noise while it tilted its head to look at her, "Only fools are positive you know, but in a world filled with them, I suppose it is only fitting that you, be positive, yourself." Alice furrowed her brow in confusion; unsure if the cat was insulting her or not. It suddenly arched its back and stretched out before standing, "Will you walk with me Alice?"

Knowing it might be dangerous either way; Alice decided to at least stick to her guns and shook her head, "No, I have to find the casino and meet the Queen."

"Do you know, where, you are going to find it?" the Cheshire Cat purposed patiently.

She was silent for a moment as she considered this. All Alice really knew was that the Suits were out there somewhere, possibly the direction she'd come. It was no guarantee where she'd run into them though. "No," she finally admitted, "Not really."

The cat grinned that creepy smile at her once more, "Then it doesn't matter, where, you go. Not really." It turned and walked off into the woods. Alice only fidgeted in place for a moment before following it. It couldn't possibly be any worse than getting lost in the woods, and just leaving the camp put her at risk for that. There had been a reason she'd quit girl scouts after fourth grade after all, and it hadn't been wearing the stupid uniform.

It took a little more than a couple seconds jog to catch up with the Cheshire Cat surprisingly, as it started leaping ahead at moments when she got close. If it started to disappear on her she was going to give it a friendly New York salute and get lost on her own thanks very much. Finally it came to rest outside of an extremely tall tree stump; though stump wasn't the best word for it really. It looked more like half of the tree had just decided to snap off randomly and start all over, as tiny branches had sprouted from the massive trunk.

"You brought me out here to see this?" Alice huffed.

"Yes," it replied, "There is something here that you need to experience and understand. I'm afraid you'll never move forward without doing so." Alice was about to make a sarcastic reply before she saw light out of the side of her eye. Turning to the right, she saw a door had swung open, where there was none before, to reveal a hallway that looked familiar somehow. She glanced at the cat, who stared right back her, before looking back at the door. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked into the tree to look at the room within it.

No sooner had she stepped fully inside, Alice instantly knew where she was. This was her home, her old home before her father left her. Everything was just as it had been that day. A creaking sound came from behind her and Alice spun back around to see the door closing. She quickly tried to grab it; she didn't want to be stuck here. Not this place filled with so much pain and heartache. It was closing too fast though. All she could do was watch as the Cheshire Cat looked back at her from the rapidly disappearing forest with a smile on it's face. "Curiouser, and curiouser," it spoke just before the door shut fully, and disappeared into the wall.

* * *

Posted 3/9/2010


	9. I don't flirt with death

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 9: I don't flirt with death. She runs up and sticks her tongue in my ear.

A loud clatter followed by a bird's crowing caused Hatter to suddenly jerk awake. The blinding early morning light assaulted his eyes, and he quickly closed them before reopening them blearily. His joints protested as he stretched them out of their cramped and locked positions from the awkward arrangement he'd slept in the night before. Charlie's shout and scurried movements finally processed through his sleep addled mind and he yawned while he asked what all the racket was about.

"It's the East Gate," Charlie yelled as he put on his armor, "Someone's triggered the early warning alarm!"

This jolted Hatter past the last few steps to being fully awake as he jumped up, tossing his hat up to land on his head as he stood. He quickly moved the short distance to the door of Charlie's one room house to rouse Alice and Harry. Just as he noticed the distinct lack of either individual, he heard Harry speak up from just behind him.

"She's gone."

Hatter spun around to face his younger cousin and tried to settle his rising panic from that statement. Surely she had more sense than that. He took a calming breath, "What do you mean by gone, precisely…"

"I couldn't find her when I woke up a short while ago and the coat you lent her is hanging up over by that tree," Harry wryly pointed out as he tossed the former Tea Shop owner the leather jacket he'd used as a pillow, which Hatter deftly caught, "I only spent half a day with her, and even I know where she's probably run off to."

"No," Hatter whispered and whipped his head in the direction Harry pointed to find his purple coat neatly hung up. His stomach bottomed out as his fear proved valid. Alice didn't believe them and had left to find the casino on her own. Charlie's alarm contraption had most likely been triggered by her departure, and the Queen would soon have the ring; with Alice most probably ending up headless before lunch. Anger quickly replaced hid dread. "No!" he yelled loudly, and even Charlie turned to stare at him. That stupid, stubborn, willful woman! Couldn't she think properly?! Not only was she risking her own life, hut the biggest bid for hope that Wonderland had in years! Hatter's fists clenched tightly at his sides. He wouldn't let this happen. He couldn't just let this happen.

"You know," Harry reflected, "Normally you're pleased as punch when the girl leaves by morning. Are you just upset because you hadn't slept with her yet?"

Charlie gasped and marched over, "You had impure intentions towards the Lady Alice?! You have no honor, you, you knave!"

Hatter scoffed at Charlie's reaction to Harry's assumption and made his way around the other side to the old knight's stable; he didn't have time for this and he wasn't in the mood for it either. "Not now Harry, and Charlie I need a horse," he stated as the pair followed him, "I've got to go after her. There's more than just her precious boyfriend at risk here." He grabbed a saddle with blanket set and placed it on the chestnut colored mare he'd ridden on yesterday.

Harry leaned against the wall as he calmly watched his older cousin move about, "Does this have something to do with her ring that you mentioned? When Charlie saw it you got awful protective of her, and he called it the Stone of Wonderland. What's so special about it then?"

"The stone controls the Looking Glass," Hatter replied as he attached the bridle, "Without it, the Queen can't capture any more Oysters. This is the first time in decades that the Resistance has really had an opportunity to move against the Queen, and that idiotic woman has gone off to try and cut a deal with our un-rational ruler, using it, as her bargaining chip. All just to save some guy she's not even into like she wants to believe she is."

"I will not hear such slander against sweet Alice," Charlie proclaimed as he moved to stand in Hatter's way, "I, am the Paladin here and it is I, who shall rescue the Lady Alice." His lip curled and the long curly goatee on his chin quivered, "You, are nothing more than a harbinger!"

The conman glared at the old knight and just moved him easily out of the way, "Look Charlie, I don't care what you think I am, but I know what I'm going to do. And that's get on this horse, bring Alice back here, and shake her until some sense rattles around in that head of hers!"

Charlie was a bit taken back by Hatter's determination and attempted to regroup, "Yes, well, you won't find her without my help. It was fate that had you lead the Alice of Legend to me and while the lad has shown some talent, you will need my, mystical connections, to find the Lady Alice." The White Knight had rallied himself to a resolute force by the end of his declaration. He then shut his eyes and rubbed his fingers against his temples as he mumbled and hummed to himself.

Hatter barely spared the mad old man a glance as he finished preparing the horse and climbed on to the saddle. He quickly found he was lacking the reins however and glanced up to see Harry standing in front of the horse with them gripped in his hand. "I'm coming with you," he stated seriously.

"No Harry," Hatter objected, "It's too dangerous. You are staying here with Charlie and-"

"I heard what you told Alice last night," his young cousin tersely interrupted him and Hatter froze. Harry persisted to stare resolutely at him as he elaborated, "When you'd moved me to Charlie's house, I'd woken up and decided to sneak back out to see what you two were gonna do. I figured maybe you'd been planning on trying to chat her up, once you get her alone. She's not like the other girls you've flirted with though from what I can tell, so I thought it'd be a laugh to see you fail."

"Harry," Hatter sighed and his shoulders slumped as some of the tension left him. He was just trying to look out for the boy. Couldn't Harry see that?

"No," Harry continued, unmoved by Hatter's change in demeanor, "I know better than you do about what the Oyster World is like, and it's not some fairytale place. Alice may seem like a good person but how can you be sure she'd really do something you asked? You're as mad as Reggie if you think I'd just go off with her, nice as you please, instead of staying with you." Harry's eyes started looking glassy eyed now and Hatter felt his heart clench at the sight, "What happened to 'as long as we have each other we'll be ok?' You said you'd never leave me but there you are, planning on sending me away from you all the same!"

Hatter promptly slid off his horse and enveloped Harry in a fierce hug. He'd known Harry wouldn't have been happy about the idea but he hadn't thought his cousin would react quite like this. Yet another example of how often he forgot that while his cousin was mature in many ways, he was also still just a kid that needed his care just as much as his protection. "Our Worlds have been turned upside down these last two days Little Potter and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Of course I don't want you to leave. It's the last thing I'd ever want, but if something happened to you, something that I could have prevented … I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"You think I'd be any better?" Harry sniffled into his shoulder, "Being stuck in another world with a strange person, unable to help my only family…"

The conman squeezed his little cousin a bit harder for a moment at that comment as he felt his heart tighten, "It wouldn't have been a tea party for me either Little Potter, but you're right. I didn't really think about what it would do to you and I'm sorry for that." He pulled back and wiped away the few tears on Harry's face as he gave a defeated sigh, "Don't suppose I could still try and convince you it'd be for the best to do as I asked?"

Harry weakly laughed as he wiped his eyes dry, "Not bloody likely. Me and Charlie are the only ones who seemed to have kept their common sense during the night; what with Alice running off and you trying to act like a damn hero."

The old knight chose that moment to suddenly spring out of his trance, "Come harbinger! I have divined the exact location of the Alice of Legend. She has been taken captive by the Queen and we, shall rescue her!" Charlie had quickly outfitted his horse as he spoke, while the cousins watched in amusement and disbelief. "Bring your young charge if you must. He may have the privilege of acting as my squire for this venture," the elderly man proclaimed as he fell from his first attempt to mount his horse, "Do not tarry! The time of destiny is upon us!"

Hatter looked at Harry to see the hopeful look on his young cousin's face and quirked his eyebrow. "What'd ya say Little Potter?" he offered, "Feel up to one of those life threatening, hopeless adventures I've tried to keep you from?" Harry's illuminating grin was the only conformation he needed.

* * *

With two riders on one horse, it wasn't possible to ride at a hard gallop to the casino but they were able to keep up at a steady canter and make decent time; the sun having not quite reached the mid-day peak once they were close enough to dismount. Charlie moved to secure the horses but Hatter quickly stopped him, stating he didn't think they'd be able to leave the way they came. Surprisingly, this didn't bother the knight as he informed the cousins that he'd trained his horses to have a keen sense of direction and that they would know to return home once the sky had darkened and he'd yet to return. Skeptical, but not having time to worry about it, the two took Charlie's word for it and made their way to the ground floor entrance. Since the majority of the work force never left, or arrived by Scarab, the backdoor was left unguarded from the outside with signs posted to make sure your ID ready to present to the guard at the desk. Having spent the entire trip over planning and revising with Harry, Hatter felt confident in his ability to get them into the casino. It was the leaving that had him concerned. If they were lucky, they'd find a Scarab they could commandeer, but now wasn't the time to worry about it. With a quick word to Charlie to be quiet and let the two cousins handle things, Hatter knocked on the door and assumed a casual stance.

The door swung outwards after a moment to reveal a blond, low numbered Suit behind it blocking the way. A quick glance behind him disclosed the location of a second guard sitting at a desk a few feet back, who only gave the group a cursory glace before returning to his paper. "Hi," Hatter greeted blondie cheerfully with his best disarming smile.

"Who the hell are you lot then?" the guard asked warily as he stared curiously at Charlie. The old knight was looking about distractedly with a grin on his face.

"We're the new act," Hatter proclaimed, "A Robinson family production. Stage Hypnotists and Magicians, at your service! Granddad Robinson there communes with the mystical realms of the cosmos, while lil' Duckworth, and myself, dazzle the crowds with our hat tricks and prestidigitation."

Charlie chuckled and grinned, "This is good fun."

"He means the act," Hatter chuckled as he quickly slipped in to cover the knight's remark. The guard was beginning to look skeptical so he took off his hat and began performing a few tosses and hat flips as he continued, "Its good fun, when we perform it. Granddad puts on quite a show, and you've not seen real magic, till you've seen Duckworth on stage." He ended with his highest hat toss that went a full five feet up in the air, before settling down neatly where it belonged on his head.

Harry chimed in with his own innocent grin, "Want me to show you a few things? I've been practicing all morning!"

The guard looked a bit uncomfortable now, "Look, I haven't gotten any word about a new act that's supposed to be arriving today. So you lot will just have to come back once you've got clearance papers."

"But," Harry looked deflated up at the blond Suit, "It's supposed to be our big chance. They, they said we'd be a hit. Da' had us put on our best outfits and come right over first thing." Hatter was thoroughly impressed with young protégé's acting skills as the lad even threw in a lip quiver with this as he looked dejectedly down at the ground.

Hatter placed a consoling hand on the boy's shoulder and looked pleadingly at the guard, "You sure you couldn't check for us? It only just happened yesterday, so maybe our forms hadn't come down yet yeah?"

He could see the sympathy angle had worked once more as blondie turned and asked the man behind the desk to check for their clearance. Giving a quick whistle to get the man's attention, Hatter punched the man with his right hook, and was fairly sure he felt blondie's jaw get dislocated as he did. Instantly knocked unconscious from the impact, the guard collapsed and Harry was there to catch the prone form and prevent it from making a loud sound as it impacted the floor. Moving on, Hatter quickly dispatched the guard at the desk as well while Harry took the rope they'd stuck in his pack to tie up the first guard, with Charlie's help, before progressing to do the same with the second guard. They probably wouldn't be able to leave this way, but it'd be best if it took the guards awhile to announce their presence right off the bat when they woke up.

"Right," Hatter remarked as he looked for some sort of map at the guard desk, "That was the easy part. Now we've gotta find a way to locate Alice and, if we have any luck left by that point, smuggle her out of here without setting off the whole hornet's nest of Suits."

"What about that bloke she's looking for?" Harry posed, "Shouldn't we make a grab for him as well?"

Hatter shook his head and swore under his breath as he gave up on his search, "Doubtful they're in the same place and I'm not risking our lives more than I have to. We get Alice, and we get out."

A dinging sound was heard behind the cousins. Turing towards it, they saw Charlie standing in front of a pair of lift doors with an excited expression on his face. "This way," he proclaimed as he stepped inside with a dazed look, "The mystic forces have informed me that this magic box will take us further on our noble quest!" The cousins exchanged a look and Harry shrugged in a 'why not' gesture before they both joined the mad knight in the lift.

* * *

Things were not looking good for Alice.

She'd held on to her courage as she allowed the Suits to capture her, accompanied by that creepy rabbit guy Hatter had called Mad March, all the way to her face to face confrontation with the Queen of Hearts. The woman was just as vicious as she'd been warned and part of her felt stupid for not believing Harry and Hatter when they tried to tell her so. Still, she maintained her ground as the Queen tried to intimidate her. The woman was obviously not very well read if she thought of herself as the most fearsome woman in all of literature. Alice had been blindsided however by the revelation that the person she'd thought was her innocent boyfriend Jack Chase, was in fact Jack Heart, son of the aforementioned Queen. She was severely confused about him now as he proclaimed he didn't care for her, and enraged that she'd been risking her life for this man who'd been in no danger at all! He was even engaged to a beautiful Duchess this whole time! Through his mannerisms though, she was able to deduce that he didn't want his mother to get the ring back so Alice held firm to her demands that she at least be returned home, in exchange for the ring's location. This didn't please the Queen, and she ordered for Alice to be tortured instead. Even with the emotional rollercoaster that was running through her from everything going on, Jack had to drop the most earth shattering one of all in her lap. While he was telling Alice his goodbyes, he secretly passed her a watch and had cryptically told her that 'he' was here.

As a Club escorted her to wherever this torture chamber was, she was able to take a look at the watch and had instantly recognizing it as having belonged to her father. A forgotten hope blossomed inside of her. Somewhere in this casino was the man who'd disappeared without a trace over ten years ago. She'd tried in vain to look at the people who were trapped in the casino gaming room, in the continued hope that she'd see his face among them, but the Club had roughly pushed her along and out the doors before she could see them all. Further down the hall from there, she was deposited into a room with a swirling black and white hypnosis pattern everywhere and Alice was only able to distinguish where the floor was by knowing that she was standing on it. Just as she'd placed her father's watch in her pocket for safe keeping, she'd felt like someone was watching her and quickly spun around to face a set of identical twins that called themselves doctors Dee and Dum. She couldn't remember what had happened right after that but the next thing she knew, she was standing in her father's old study and the floor boards were disappearing from underneath her feet to reveal a bottomless pit. Things were most definitely, not, going as planned.

She was currently standing on the last little bit of plank left as she tired to calm her heart from beating out of her chest while the twins taunted her. "We're awfully sorry you're majesty," one of them stated.

"But the girl just wouldn't cooperate," the other finished, "We tried everything."

"Shrunk her down to size," commented the one in the window behind her.

"Tickled her darkest fear," continued the one through the left window.

With less than two feet of plank left, Alice finally spoke up, "Wait! I'll tell you where it is."

"You'd better be quick," one of them remarked, "It has a mind of its own."

She glanced down and realized that wasn't such a good idea as now only one foot remained. Thanking quickly, Alice tired to stall for time. "I need to write it down," she informed them. Another glance. Oh shit. She had to turn her feet sideways with only about six inches of plank remaining. It had to be disappearing faster. "It's complicated," she pleaded, "I'll need to draw a map."

"A map?" one curiously intoned.

Alice pushed onward with her only shot, "It's your only chance to find it." The floor had stopped disappearing, but her heart continued its erratic beating. She tried to perform her calming breaths from her Judo lessons to bring it down.

The other twin sighed despairingly, "Oh hum, very well. If you must."

A floating desk was suddenly before her and Alice gratefully took the chance to brace herself on it with her hands. Right. Now all she had to do was make some fake instructions. They'd take them from her and leave her in a cell, while they verified the contents, and she'd make her daring escape. She'd seen it a dozen times over in the movies before. How hard could it be? Picking up the fountain pen from its holder, Alice began jotting down her directions; making sure to use the slip up by the King to have it involve going to her world. They couldn't search some place they were unable get to now could they?

Alice just put the final line down when the wooden doors across from her slid open and her heart skipped a beat as she looked up to the most unexpected sight. "Whoa," Hatter cried out as he used his grip on the door to keep himself from falling in the pit.

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed as she stood up on just the beam again, unsure if the desk would suddenly disappear from under her. She grinned widely as he pushed opened the doors, barely registering her jailer's protests at her rescuer's sudden appearance. Seeing him there was beyond her wildest imaginings of how things could turn out. She didn't even care if he berated her for coming here once they escaped. With Hatter there to help, somehow she knew things would turn out alright.

Harry slid into sight only a few seconds after her shout and smiled at her in relief, "Alice! You're alright!"

"Look, there's nothing for it," the older cousin commented, "You're gonna have to jump." The twins where yelling for reinforcements as she quickly weighed in on Hatter's appeal; the pit was still never ending, but the desk was still there as well. Taking a chance, she promptly climbed on the desk and jumped to grab the hanging light fixture. It thankfully held her weight and she swung across, straight into Hatter's open arms. The two stumbled backwards slightly from her momentum and she quickly gave the conman a tight hug before stepping back properly.

"How'd you find me?" Alice smiled.

Hatter returned it briefly before openly shrugging, "I have no idea."

"It's thanks to Charlie!" Harry quickly chimed in, "I think he might be a psychic!"

Looking past the young boy, she saw the knight in question was examining the dead end corner of the wall with several old family photos hanging from it. "Believe it or not," Charlie stated in a detached voice, "We're in your head." Alice looked warily at Hatter, who just raised an eyebrow, and then Harry, who was grinned widely. Just as she was about to comment, Charlie brushed across some hidden switch in the wall as a piece of it became the size of a door, and swung outwards to reveal a hallway from the casino. Alice gasped in amazement but had little time to take it in as Hatter quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her through it, with Harry and Charlie right behind them.

* * *

Hatter led their misfit group along the hallway and down the first flight of stairs they encountered. The footsteps of the Suits chasing them echoed off the walls and all he could think about was finding the way back to the lift they'd used to get up here and try their luck on the ground floor. Past a few archways, they were cut off by a mob of Suits led by a familiar looking blonde head with a bruising jaw. Hatter quickly slid to a halt and changed directions. Down was definitely no longer an option. Harry was thinking ahead apparently, as Hatter saw he'd kept momentum and ran towards a set of lift doors at the far end of the lobby like room the were in, and held them open. Charlie entered right after the lad and with Alice and himself slipping in just as the doors closed, the Suits banging futilely on them. Knowing they couldn't go down, Hatter quickly pressed the button for the top floor which caught Alice's attention.

"Up?" she asked, "Why are we going up?"

Hatter settled on the abridged version as he caught his breath, "Let's just say I know for a fact, that down, is not an option."

"Alice of Legend," Charlie spoke up and Hatter rolled his eyes, "Your presence in this world is no accident. You are here for a reason!"

Alice let out a sigh of exasperation, "Please Charlie, it's just plain Alice."

"Just plain Alice," the knight continued, I will stand by and protect you on your journey. Shoulder, to shoulder! Knee to-"

"Look Charlie," Hatter interrupted, "Now's not such a good time." He was kept an eye on the slowly increasing numbers as the lift continued to ascend. There was the distinct possibility that Suits could be waiting for them, and the last thing he wanted was to be caught off guard.

"Yeah," Harry remarked, "You can pledge your unending allegiance to her later."

Alice shook her head, "I can't believe you guys came here after me, and what were you thinking dragging Harry along with you?!"

"That doesn't matter right now," Hatter objected, "Did you give up the ring Alice?" He'd already noticed it wasn't on her finger and was preparing himself for the worst.

She looked defiantly at him, "Look, I had things under control-"

"You actually tried to cut a deal with the Queen?!" Harry interjected with a look of awe and disbelief directed at her.

Alice fidgeted self consciously, "I was getting close."

"Call me crazy," Hatter retorted, "But negotiations didn't seem to be going so well from where I was standing. I mean, did you honestly think the Queen was just gonna send you and your boyfriend home?"

"No," she looked down and Hatter felt a bit of relief that something was finally getting through to her. A little late mind you, but it was still progress.

"Of course not," he agreed.

"Because he's her son," Alice admitted and everyone went eerily silent as they all just stared at Alice. Hatter couldn't even find the words to properly express his shock and disbelief. He'd lost his business; put his life on the line many times over to help this woman, and all along she'd been trying to save the bloody prince of Wonderland!

Harry was the first one to speak up, "So all this time…you've been trying to save the prince, Jack Heart? The one person who probably needs the least amount of help in all of Wonderland?"

"Well I didn't know any of that until just a little while ago," she meekly defended and Hatter finally found his voice.

"And that's just supposed to make it all better is it?" he questioned and Alice met his anger with her own rallying defiance. The lift came to stop at that moment however, and her retort was never heard. Hatter looked out of the open doors to find only a pair of Suits idly standing a few feet away. He nodded once to Alice and Harry before making his way over to confront them and hopefully keep any backup from arriving. The two men heard his footsteps on the ledge's gravel top unfortunately, and saw his approach right before he swung out at the one on the right. The targeted Suit grabbed his arm and used Hatter's momentum from the punch to fling him forward, and the two spun around to face each other again. Hatter noticed the other Suit had moved to confront Alice and Charlie, but that both had ignored his young cousin, who had placed himself behind the Suit facing him. Harry reached forward, as if he was going to grab the man's arm, when it suddenly became engulfed in flame. The man was obviously distracted by this, as he let out a yell and tried to put it out, which allowed Hatter to deck the man across the face with his right hook, causing the Suit to fall back on the ground from the force and moan slightly. Not wanting to take any chances, Hatter signaled to Harry and his young cousin helped Hatter lift the Suit up and toss him over the edge of the building. The two exchanged a sigh of relief and turned just in time to see Alice grab the other Suit by his jacket and toss him over her head in some sort of rolling maneuver.

As he sat up and tried to recover, Charlie walked over to stand beside the Suit, "Bow, to the hand of Diocles." The knight then bopped him on the head with a gauntlet covered fist and the Suit passed out.

"Alright Charlie!" Harry grinned and the knight gave him a polite inclination of his head in response.

"So, where to now?" Alice asked as the cousins quickly came over to join her. Hatter took the time to finally look about the building ledge they were on and promptly discovered why the lift stopped here; on the ledge to their right were three neatly parked, Flying Flamingos.

Amazed at their good fortune so far, Hatter began walking towards them. "We get out on those," he announced. Harry gave a shout of excitement and tried to run off to the one on the end next to Charlie, but Hatter promptly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to stop him. "You, Little Potter, are riding with Charlie."

"What?!" his cousin protested as he maneuvered out of Hatter's hold, "I don't need his help."

He looked over at Charlie as the knight ran his hand over the flying machine in wonder. "Articulated birds of the imperian," Charlie gasped, "What genius!" Hatter quirked an eyebrow at Harry from the knight's reaction and the lad got the implied hint that Hatter wasn't slighting him; so much as he was snubbing the knight. His young cousin sighed dejectedly in acceptance as he walked over to get Charlie situated. In all honesty, Hatter would rather Harry rode with him, but Alice had already glanced over the edge and was now looking at him like he was crazy. Getting her to ride with him was going to be a challenge as it was, and convincing her to ride with Charlie would have been impossible.

"I don't care how well they fly, I am not getting on that," Alice protested.

Hatter sat on the front seat, "We don't exactly have a choice now Alice, and besides, it's perfectly safe." He took in the lack of any harnesses or safety gear and revised his comment, "Well, safe-ish."

She continued to stand there stubbornly, "I don't think you understand. I, have got a thing, about flying!" Behind her, movement caught his eye as several Suits started pouring out of a door on the far end of the building from them. Okay, so she had point about her fear of heights, but damn it all, they did not have time to argue this!

The first few Suits to exit began to open fire and Hatter rounded on Alice, "Yeah well I, have got a thing, about bullets! So hop on." He glanced at Harry to see the lad had somehow convinced the knight to let him steer and he was securing his pack cross-wise over his chest to make sure it didn't fly off. Seeing how brave his cousin was being about all this inspired him, and he spoke to Alice once more. "Look at me," he told her and Alice shifted her gaze back from watching the approaching Suits, "I wouldn't ask you to do this, if I didn't think you'd be alright." Alice searched his eyes for sincerity for a second before nodding and swinging into the back seat behind him.

"So I'm calling it a hunch," Harry commented, "But I think we need to hit the big red button to make it go."

Hatter smirked despite the situation, "Right, let's take off then." He hit the button on the bird's head just before Harry, and promptly grabbed the neck as it shot forward while Alice squealed in alarm as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Hatter barely registered the feel of her pressed up against him as he began to process everything that happened, while he steered the flamingo back towards Tugley Woods. What did Alice see even in a guy like Jack Heart? Was it being an arrogant ass and heir to the throne of Wonderland? Is that what it took to win over a woman like her? He debated these thoughts for a few seconds before finally breaking the silence to get some answers. "I suppose he has lofty airs and graces yeah?" he questioned Alice over his shoulder.

"What?" Alice she yelled back before cluing in, "He doesn't have airs and graces. Not the Jack I knew anyway."

"Really?" he shot back skeptically, "Well what was it then? What about him made it worthwhile to face the most evil woman in Wonderland?"

She was silent for a moment, and Hater felt bad for rubbing the situation in her face but quickly brushed it aside. This woman had put not just his life, but Harry's in danger as well. She could take some of his ire. "Look," she finally replied, "Just shut up and drive, ok? To take a page from your book, we can argue about this later." Hatter conceded the logic in that statement and didn't comment further.

* * *

"We are angels!" Charlie yelled, "The wind and clouds are at our command!" The knight leaned back a little too far then and caused the mechanical flamingo to change course.

Harry had to push down on the bird's neck to right them, "Be careful Charlie!" Piloting the flaming was both exciting and terrifying for the ten year old, but Charlie was going to make them crash if he kept flailing about behind him. Once he'd realigned the flamingo, a gunshot sounded from behind them and Harry looked back to see a pair of Suits riding flamingos had caught up and were now firing shotguns at them. How the hell had they reached them so quickly? He had to think of something fast. Hatter wouldn't be able to hear him with the wind, so he couldn't yell for help. Quickly deciding on a plan, Harry pulled back on the neck for a few seconds and the flamingo slowed down enough that the Suits shot in front of them. He pushed it forward again to keep up behind them and yelled back his idea to Charlie, "Okay Charlie, I'm gonna get up next to that Suit on the right. You knock him off and then we'll move on to the other one yeah?"

"To battle young squire!" the knight agreed as he pointed his arm forward, "We shall save the Lady Alice, and seize the day. Ha ha!" Harry grinned at his companion's excitement and pushed the flamingo forward once more. The Suits hadn't noticed he was gaining on them as they continued to fire at Hatter and Alice, allowing Charlie to catch their target completely off guard. Once they were with in an arms distance, Charlie struck out with his left foot as he held onto Harry, and impacted directly with the side of the flamingo. The Suit quickly lost control from this unexpected hit, having been holding on with only one hand. He went sailing off to his left and directly impacted with the other flier. Well, that had worked much better than he'd planned. The crash cause both of their pursuers to lose balance and fall off of their flamingos as the flying contraptions spun out of control, before following their riders in a decent towards the lake below them.

Harry grinned broadly at their success as he looked up from the falling Suits, "Great job Charlie!" Expecting to see Hatter's flamingo in front of them, he was surprised to see his cousin had taken it into a steep decent towards the lake. Squinting, he swiftly realized that they must have been hit as a trail of black smoke was billowing out from behind them. With a look of grim determination, Harry steered his flamingo downwards after the pair. It was too late to stop the fall, but if he could figure out how to stop this crazy thing then he was sure he'd be able to meet up with them on the shore of the lake.

* * *

Posted 3/14/2010


	10. I know that every time

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 10: I know that every time one door closes, another door opens, but why do these hallways have to be so dark?

Hatter did his best to lessen the shock as the flamingo crashed into the lake, but he and Alice were still aggressively thrown off the aircraft as they impacted with the surface. It was disorienting in the murky lake water, and he struggled to find up for a moment as he was turned around by the temporary currents caused by their crash. In the end, he relied on an old trick he'd heard about back when he first started using his smuggling boat. Unable to see properly, Hatter held his hand in front of his face and felt which direction the bubbles he released went. Once up was up, he swam as hard as he could till he finally broke the surface and took in a large gulp of air. Alice had watched him emerge and was relived to see he was alright. Hatter was just as pleased that they'd both survived the crash, and began looking around for the other flamingos. They hadn't seen or heard Harry and Charlie's aircraft get hit, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened. The only movement they could see though was a pinkish looking object that was attempting to land on the shore some distance from them. Figuring a Suit would know how to operate a flamingo, or at least would have been waiting around to shoot them again, Hatter assumed it was the rest of their group and told Alice as much. She nodded and the pair began swimming to the nearest shore. They would have to walk a short distance once on land, but walking seemed like the lesser of the two evils to both of them. Alice, since she'd already swam quite a distance over a day ago when she'd fallen out of the Scarab and Hatter, because it was just bloody tiring.

Once on land, the pair took a moment to catch their breath before moving on, as they sat in silence on the shore. Surprisingly, it was Alice that spoke up first, "So, you really think that's Harry and Charlie over there." She inclined her head to the left where they'd seen the flamingo landing.

Hatter nodded, "Positive. I'd bet my last hat on it really." Alice apparently found something about this statement amusing as she was smiling at him now, and he stood before offering her the hand not currently holding said hat to help stand up, which she accepted. "We should really make our way over," he stated, "I don't see the other Suits, but we're sitting ducks out here for any reinforcements that might come our way." Alice concurred and they began to walk at a moderate pace. They hadn't traveled more than a few feet when Hatter spoke up again, "You never did tell me what happened with the ring you know."

Alice glanced at him, "It's safe."

"I'm assuming we both agree on the term safe, as not including, being in the Queen's grasp yeah?" Hatter questioned matter-of-factly.

"You probably wouldn't have found me alive if it was," she bitingly retorted.

He nodded at the logic in that but repeated his inquiry, "So where is it then?"

"I told you," she insisted as she walked a bit faster, "It's safe. Why do you need to know where it is?"

Hatter was flabbergasted at Alice's stubborn refusal to tell him the ring's location when the most likely reasoning suddenly occurred to him, "You still don't trust me. I, I've just risked my life, and Harry's, to rescue you! And after everything else I've helped you with, you still don't trust me?!" Sure things hadn't started out quite so innocently with them, but it hurt more than he cared to admit that that seemed to be the case still.

Alice struggled with her answer as her pace slowed, "I trust that you're trying to help me…but I know you're trying to do what's best for Wonderland as well. You said as much last night" She stopped and turned to look at him, and he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "You've proven you're a man of integrity, and I respect and appreciate that. But I can't tell you where it is. Not yet," she informed him, and while it still stung that she didn't trust him, the 'yet' in her answer did deflate his ire quite a bit. She continued, "Not until I've used it to help save my father."

Well, he certainly hadn't been expecting that bit of information. Hatter furrowed his brow in confusion, "Your father?"

She pulled a bulky metal watch from her dress pocket, "Jack slipped this to me at the casino. I remember this watch. It was my father's. He even had his initials put on the back. R, H. Robert Hamilton. The date's even stuck on the exact moment when he disappeared over ten years ago." Alice stared fondly at the watch as she spoke this and Hatter's heart went out to her. He knew what it was like to lose family and cling to hope like that, but he also knew too much about how the world worked not to take note of the timing of it all.

"And how do you know Jack's not lying to you," he calmly pointed out, "I'm sure you told him about your father yeah?"

He watched as the emotions filtered across her face as she contemplated the possibility before shaking her head. "No," she stubbornly refuted, "He took a big risk passing this to me in front of the Queen. Why would he do that if it wasn't important?"

"Oh, I don't know," he shot back, "Because it's all a trap and he knew you'd bring him the ring if he did? Jack lied to you about everything. What's to stop him from doing it again?"

Alice turned around and resumed walking at a fast pace, and he quickly followed, "He had his reasons, I mean, you didn't see how he acted. He's trying to help me, I know it."

"Now wait just a mo' " Hatter gently grabbed her arm and spun her to face him again, "Let's just think about this. He took the ring from his mother; he gave it to you, why?" Hatter's voice increased in intensity as he tried to get through to her, "It made you a target Alice. Why are you defending him?!"

"No, he didn't know I'd follow him when he left the ring with me," she insisted adamantly, "I'm the one that screwed up by bringing the ring here!"

"And he blames you for that?" he quickly retaliated.

"No!" Alice immediately stated before looking uncertain and then turned to start walking again, "At least…I don't think so."

Sensing a crack in her blind spot about Jack, Hatter tried his argument from another angle, "Why was he even using a fake name when he met you?"

"He…he was hiding from them," she meekly offered.

"Why?" Hatter continued to press, "Why bother going through all that work if he's innocent?"

"I don't know!" she finally yelled at him as she stood still once more and Hatter knew he'd finally gotten through her stubbornness. The two remained silent as he let her come to terms with this new view point of what was very likely her former boyfriend now, and waited for her to speak first. "He's engaged you know," Alice informed him after only a minute of silence, "to a Duchess." The feeling of betrayal from this news was clearly visible in her eyes and it gave him a whole new reason to continue to dislike Jack. The bloke had had an amazing woman like Alice and he'd just tossed her aside.

Hatter kept himself from outright scowling but some of his ire leaked out, "So he's been two timing you then."

Alice weakly scoffed, "Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the other woman in all this mess."

"And now, all of a sudden," Hatter tersely continued, "He tells you your father, is in the casino after all this time. Does that not seem like a strange coincidence to you?" It was clear that this hadn't occurred to her before and she stared at him while she considered the possibility.

"Hatter!"

The two spun around to see Harry running towards them, with Charlie following at a slower pace as he would momentarily stop to catch his breath. Hatter was so pleased to see his young cousin was unharmed, that he pushed aside his conversation with Alice as he quickly bent down and met the lad in a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're alright," Harry stated as he pulled back to grin at Hatter.

"Yes," Charlie panted as he finally caught up, "I was just about to insist we search the water when the young squire noticed you." He embraced Alice in what was clearly an awkward hug on her part, and she promptly tried to pull back from him after a few pats on the back.

Hatter stood back up as he spoke, "So that was you trying to land the flamingo then yeah?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I almost crashed it into a tree a few times, but once I got it to turn off, it just sorta dropped."

"What about those guys chasing us?" Alice questioned, "What happened to them?"

"With an exceptional plan devised by the lad," Charlie promptly filled in, "I was able to swiftly dispatch those vile men who sought to harm you Lady Alice, just as I had so sworn to do." The old knight then attempted to bend at the waist into a low bow, but got stuck as he tried to straighten his back and stand up. Alice smirked and quirked an eyebrow at the sight, while Harry was kind enough to help right him.

Hatter put his hat back on finally, thought it still felt a bit damp, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder before guiding him towards the forest, "Right, well we can talk more about this once we're elsewhere. We should really get off this beach before they come back with more Suits looking for us." The pair hadn't made it more than twenty feet when Alice spoke up.

"No."

He stopped and spun on his heal to face her. "No?" he questioned. They'd just rescued the woman and she had the gall to try and boss them around?

She'd already placed the watch back in her pocket and was fiddling idly with her hands as she looked at them, "Listen guys, I'm really grateful for what you did. You know, getting me out of the casino, but I have to go back." Charlie groaned and rolled his eyes while Hatter looked displeased.

"What could you possibly want to go back there for?" Harry questioned, "You're not still worried about the Prince are you?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's not about him." She smiled bitterly, "I know Jack's fine, but it is about something he's trying to help me with."

Hatter frowned, "I still don't think you can trust anything he says. It sounds to me like he's using you."

Alice sighed and looked at the ground, "Maybe he is, and maybe you're right." The shock of her calmly agreeing threw Hatter off and he gaped at her slightly. "But don't you see," she looked pleadingly up at him, "I have to try Hatter. He's my father, my family. You said it yourself yesterday." She glanced down at Harry, "Do I really need any other reason than the possibility that he could be trapped here as well? What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't at least try?" She was looking back at him now with a vulnerability that he had yet to see on this strong and vibrant woman's face. She'd always been so fierce and willful that to see her like this…just seemed wrong. Hatter immediately knew he couldn't deny her this request. It was no less than what he'd risk to save Harry and Alice obviously knew that.

Hatter sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Alright," he stated and held the same hand up to stop her as she tried to say something, "I'll help you try and find your father, but we try my way first. I'll sneak back into the city, and make contact with the Resistance."

Alice scoffed, "Yeah, I've met those guys and last I checked, they wanted your head on a silver platter."

"That was one arm of the Resistance," he objected, "Even Harry can tell you Dodo's off his rocker. Give me a chance to get in contact with the head of the organization; I know he'll want to help us."

"You know him?" she asked slightly surprised and skeptical.

"Yes," Hatter quickly answered. Her lips pursed and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, no," he revised, "Not exactly, but no one knows his true identity. He goes by a code name. Caterpillar." She wasn't objecting yet so he continued, "Give me few hours. I'll sneak back into the city," he looked down then at Harry and gave him a pointed glance, "alone, and I'll make contact with them. If I'm not back by night fall, then we can try it your way yeah?"

Her expression led him to believe she was considering it, while Harry was glaring at him. He hunched down to get on eye level with his cousin, "It's not any different than when I've asked you to watch the shop for me yeah?" he stated, "I'm not planning on leaving you with Alice, we already discussed that." He glanced over to see her looking questioningly at him but he quickly turned back to Harry, "But it'll be hard enough for me to get in and out all by my lonesome, and I won't risk one of Dodo's men grabbing you just to get to me. He already tired to kill me once, and I won't let him lay, a finger, on you. I promise that I'll be back." He spoke this last part to Alice as much as Harry.

Harry sighed in defeat as he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, "Well…I suppose someone has to keep an eye on her anyway. She might try and run off again when no one's looking yeah?"

Alice gapped at Harry, no doubt feeling upset at being slighted by a kid, while Hatter gave a chuckle as he straightened up. "Too right, Little Potter," he grinned before becoming serious once more, "You two head back with Charlie to his encampment, and I'll meet you there when I get back." The old knight had been silently observing the conversation the entire time and just smiled politely while agreeing to lead them safely back to his home. With a nod and a wave, Hatter began sprinting off towards where Harry had landed the Flying Flamingo. The lad hadn't said it was damaged by his landing and if he could use it, then that would take a good hour or more off his potential time. Worst case scenario he'd have to take his smuggling boat, supposing that the Suits left it intact.

It wasn't until after he reached the machine that he realized he'd forgotten to ask Harry how he turned it off earlier. Hatter brushed off his concern though, if a ten year old could figure it out then it couldn't be too difficult.

* * *

The trip back to Charlie's home took much longer by foot, but not quite as long as Alice was expecting. Looking back on it, she decided that it was due to the fact that she kept up a conversation with Harry, and sometimes Charlie as well, the entire way. She'd started by asking the boy if he knew who Hatter would be trying to contact and was surprised when Harry told her his cousin would attempt to find Dormie. The short man had struck her as being quite odd when she'd first entered the Tea Shop, what with his abrupt waking and falling right back asleep, but after everything else she'd seen and encountered during her stay in Wonderland, a narcoleptic seemed rather tame. Not to mention one of the last people she'd have suspected as being a member of the Resistance.

Alice was also informed about how Harry had overheard her and Hatter talking last night, and the confrontation that ensued before they came to her rescue. It explained his parting remarks and also lightened her heart a bit. Even though it meant the kid would be in potential danger, she wouldn't be taking part in splitting up a family. Thinking of family however only reminded her of her father, and the possible horrors he'd been subjected to in Wonderland, so she asked Harry to tell her more about himself. Like many people, Harry didn't find his day to day life to be very exciting, but enjoyed telling her about his growing magical skills, lessons with Hatter, and any other tidbits he thought were interesting. He told her very little about his life before living with his cousin though; which only confirmed for her what Hatter had been alluding to about the kid's abusive past.

Charlie was quick to interject his thoughts about any subjects they touched upon as well, though they were far and few between when Harry wasn't talking about magic. The old knight sheepishly admitted that since he lived so far from the city, much of the events that happened there went beyond his notice. He made up for this though by regaling the two with stories about how life in the Checkerboard Kingdom was in his youth. The delight these brought them was tainted later for Alice though when Charlie had time with her alone at his camp.

Harry had gone off to practice some of his magic and Alice made him promise not to wonder too far after he said he did best in private. She'd pulled out her father's watch and was just gazing at it while she thought of everything it could mean, when Charlie had interrupted her thoughts with a question about how old she was when her father left. When she informed him she was only ten like Harry, he told her about his appointment as a squire to the real White Knight when he was Harry's age as well, and how he'd survived by hiding for three days over 150 years ago when the Queen of Heart's armies came. The knight managed a pitiful smile as he complimented the absent lad for having such bravery in him already at such a young age to take part in Alice's rescue. It was heart wrenching for Alice to hear about how Charlie struggled with his guilt while he buried all those poor people at such a young age. And that ever since, he'd just been hoping and waiting until his moment of redemption came. When he could prove to the ghosts of his past that was more than a cowardly young boy. Her arrival was apparently that moment. Alice didn't have the heart to tell him that her presence in his world was most likely by chance, and wouldn't be remembered. Not after all he'd done to help her. She'd spared a glance at the purple coat that was right where she'd left it once he'd finished his story and thought about its hidden contents. That little piece of jewelry had caused so much pain and death in this world. Her demands and problems with it began to seem petty by comparison. Needing some time alone to think about things and work out some tension before Hatter returned, she excused herself from Charlie's company after letting him know where he could find her if need be.

* * *

Knowing it wouldn't be practical to land in the heart of the city, Hatter decided to make for the docks. The lack of buildings proved quite useful when it came time to try and land the flamingo anyway, though he prided himself on not coming close to crashing into anything. Taking Harry's remarks into account, he hovered over a pile of burlap sacks that he hoped contained something soft inside, before hitting the big red button again and shutting the engine off. The Flying Flamingo dropped like a stone onto the sacks below, which made crunching noises upon impact. Hatter promptly disentangled himself from the machine before making his way into the city. His preferred contact would be Dormie but he wasn't completely sure where he'd find the man. Harry hadn't known what happened to any of the employees after he'd fled, but with most of the man's belongings at the Tea Shop, Hatter decided it was as good a place as any to start his search.

Once outside of his shop, a quick survey of the area showed there weren't any Suits hanging about, and he made his way carefully through the broken doors. The inside was in even worse shape then the shop front. Bottles of Emotion Tea normally on display were either broken or missing, and the tables were overturned, with some smashed to pieces. His very expensive electric signs that showed the most recent sales and popularity of different teas had smashed bulbs or been torn down completely. Large chucks of the grass covered floor had been ripped up and cut out as well. He could only imagine what his office must look like if the main room was this bad. There was no way he'd be able to repair this kind of damage. Not with all the above average chaos going on that Alice's appearance had caused anyway. Movement down the back corridor caught his eye and Hatter quickly moved behind a near by pillar as he waited for whoever it was to come out. His right hand clenched into a fist as he prepared to jump them when the intruder stepped into the light.

"Dormie," Hatter called as he stepped out from behind his hiding spot.

Startled by the sound of his name, the narcoleptic man jumped and looked around before quickly spotting him. "Hatter!" he exclaimed, sounding a touch relieved, "You're alright! Did Harry get to you? I've been real worried."

Keeping an eye out for any surprises, Hatter slowly walked towards the little man, "Harry and I are just fine. How are you and the others fairing?"

Dormie idly played with his hands, "Oh, well, most of 'em got out of here quick like, once the Suits chased after Harry. Did you know Dodo's out for your head?"

Hatter exhaled, "Yeah, he informed me up close and personal; which is why I need you, to get a message to Caterpillar for me."

"Caterpillar?" Dormie's eyes widened, "Is it about the Alice of Legend?"

"What've you been hearing about, exactly?" he furrowed his brow in suspicion. He'd been very discreet about whom he told Alice's name, but maybe Dormie'd heard it from Dodo.

"You kidding?" Dormie skeptically replied, "The whole city's buzzin' about the Alice of Legend being back! After those Suits went chasing after you yesterday, Ratty practically told all of Wonderland that you were helping the Alice of Legend."

That only confirmed what he'd seen the other day when the Suits were questioning the rat catcher really. It did make him wonder why he was left alive though if he knew such important information. "Well, I didn't come all the way here to confirm or deny any rumors," Hatter stated, "Now can you deliver a message for me or not?"

Dormie nodded vigorously, "Yeah sure, whatever you need Hatter."

"Tell Caterpillar that we still have what they want, and we're ready to make a deal," he informed the little man. It was vague enough that Dormie wouldn't know he was talking about the stone, but specific enough that the Resistance would surely know what he was referring to. Thankfully Dormie didn't press for more information and promptly left out the front entrance to complete his mission. Knowing it would take sometime before Dormie came back, Hatter decided to take stock of the damage caused to the rest of his shop; holding out hope that maybe a few of his nicer hats in the hidden loft had survived the carnage.

* * *

As far as Alice could figure, it had only been about three hours since Hatter had left and the tension in her stomach just continued to grow. The hill she'd chosen to be alone on had a nice view of the dilapidated Kingdom, but she wasn't in the mood to look at it. Performing some physical movement in hadn't distracted her like she'd hoped, and thoughts of her father and the state of Wonderland kept running through her mind along with the growing fear of 'if'. And it was the 'ifs' that were the worst. What if Hatter never made it back? What if her father had been killed because she'd escaped? What if there was some big secret as to why Jack had dated her and it hadn't just been chance? The scariest if of all these was…What if the Resistance wouldn't help and she was stuck here?

Alice shook her head in an attempt to clear all the negative thoughts once more as she tired to focus on the positive. Worrying about things outside of her control wouldn't help her any. Judo had taught her that you had to know your limits and accept them in order to work ahead. For some reason that reminded her of something from that strange dream she'd had last night about the day her father had disappeared on her. Something about a cat? It was hovering on the outskirts of her mind, and she could sense that she could almost grasp it. Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention away from it however and she turned to get a better look. Her heart gave a flutter of relief as Hatter's familiar form began making its way up the hill towards her. Relief gave way to tension however, as she realized he'd be bringing news of what the Resistance had to say.

He stopped and stared at her for a moment and she idly rubbed her hands over her bare arms to try and sooth her nerves and chase away the cold, then strode the remaining distance until he was right in front of her. "Its good news," he smiled breathlessly, "The Resistance wants to help. They're sending a special agent to come and meet us." He huffed and chuckled slightly as he tried to catch his breath, "That's a, that's quite a steep hill you picked yeah?"

Alice found her self smiling back easily, "Yeah, I was feeling a little tense and normally I'd go to the studio to work out, but I don't think you have those in Wonderland, much less out in the woods." His confused look was all the conformation she needed on that so she shook her head dismissively, "Don't worry about it, how long until he gets here?"

Hatter placed his hands on his hips and exhaled, "Those guys can move pretty fast when they need to. Not sure what they'd be using to get out here, but I'd say anywhere between an hour and full dark tonight we should expect company." His gazed turned to take in the view of the lost city and his smile turned into a more serious expression.

It wasn't hard to guess what he could be thinking about. "You're going to join them aren't you?" she asked, though she also suspected she already knew the answer.

"I have to try," he confirmed as he continued to stare, "Dodo was right when he told you'd I'd been playing both sides. I never really thought about it that way until Harry came along, and by then I'd been living that way for so long…" Hatter sighed and closed his eyes before looking back at Alice, "Harry almost had me convinced once you know. Just abandon the shop and go full time with the Resistance."

"Why didn't you?" Alice questioned with honest curiosity. Her experiences with him had shown her that he was a good man at the core, and the idea that he could be something other than a conman if he had the chance was a comforting one for some reason.

He shrugged indifferently, "Wasn't feasible really. I'd worked myself into that role too well by then. If I'd joined the Resistance, like he wanted, I wouldn't have been any more useful than Owl or Duck are now. Just a bit of muscle that would be good in a pinch and two more mouths to feed on an already limited supply."

Alice smiled, "Well, for what it's worth, I'm kinda glad you didn't. Otherwise we'd have never met."

Hatter grinned back at her, "Suppose you got a point there. And what a right shame that'd be yeah?"

She grinned back at him as she continued, "And besides, I'd say that right hook of yours is pretty useful in a pinch."

* * *

Harry had moved closer to Charlie's encampment after he'd told Hatter where Alice went off to. His cousin had said he wanted Charlie to be able to get to him in the event of any possible danger, but seeing as how the old knight was snoring away on his cloth hammock, Harry didn't quite see how that was probable. When they'd first arrived back here, Harry had begged off to go practice some magic away from the two adults. Charlie had seemed keen on showing him some of things he knew, but so far the old knight had only shown a talent for predictions and the like, so Harry had told him he was in the middle of a different ability right now, and hadn't wanted to get confused.

Truthfully he hadn't tried anything new since he'd perfected enlarging his shirt, which was still torn from his escape, and he was hoping to find some sort of magical skill his ancestor had used that would allow him to be more helpful in any possible future fights. Sure he'd set that one Suit on fire this morning, but after seeing Hatter and Alice fight them hand to hand, he felt like he was lacking in skills he could use as affectively in a battle. He still hadn't found anything useful by the time Hatter had come back, which was why he didn't mind lounging on Charlie's bed when he'd been ordered to get closer. Hatter had also told Harry that the Resistance was willing to help, but he wanted everyone around so he didn't have to tell the news over and over again.

Much as it had earlier that morning, Charlie's strange warning invention started moving before finally rattling the cage of one of the crows. Knowing it couldn't be Hatter or Alice since they'd not gone far; Harry was immediately on alert and promptly closed his book. Charlie had fallen out of his hammock, with a stuffed animal still in his grasp, at the noise, and promptly stood up to inspect the bird. "That's the West Wall," he stated before making a nervous moan and dashing off to grab his sword and armor most likely. Apparently the knight hadn't noticed Harry was still there and he quickly decided that that was a good thing as he moved off the bed to take up a more secluded vantage point. He'd do as Hatter asked and let Charlie handle things first, but if the old man needed his help…he'd be ready.

* * *

Hatter and Alice continued to have a pleasant conversation on the hill for a few minutes before he suggested they head back to the encampment so they could let Charlie and Harry know to expect someone from the Resistance. They hadn't spoken about them while they'd talked just now, and having them mentioned brought Alice's thought back to where they had been before Hatter had shown up. Her silence or body language must have been telling though, as Hatter grabbed her gently and stopped her just at the edge of the clearing of Charlie's home.

"What's the matter?" he asked and she turned to fully face him.

As she looked in his eyes and saw his concern clearly visible, it touched her and caused her stomach fluttered. "What'll happen to me?" she questioned and his gaze held some confusion now as well, "If the Resistance can't help me, and I get stuck here in Wonderland. What'll I do?" The anxiety caused by that thought welled up like a lump in her throat as she looked in Hatter's eyes. This man had quickly become her main support in this world and she had no delusions that she wouldn't have made it this far with out him. Alice thought she'd had him pegged from their initial meeting as a cunning person and found that while he was a bit of a conman, there was so much more to him as well.

She watched as Hatter's eyes softened with understanding as he stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her arm. "Then I'll make sure you're ok," he softly informed her.

Alice felt her eyes taken in his whole face for what seemed like the first time. He couldn't be much older than her, but he still had boyish good looks that were watered down by the five o'clock shadow of facial hair he kept. It should have made him look scruffy and unkempt but Alice found it was rugged and attractive instead. Her hand had grabbed the front of his jacket at some point during her inspection, while his wandered up to hover near her face.

He licked his lips and Alice felt her eyes were immediately drawn to them as some part of her brain registered how much closer they seemed now. "I think your luck's beginning to change," he whispered. His breath felt warm on her face and it smelt slightly of peppermint tea. She pulled herself closer to him and moistened her own lips subconsciously, as she closed her eyes and wondered if he tasted the same as he smelled. A soft pressure at the base of her neck brought her the last few inches, and her mouth finally connected with his. It was a light, tentative meeting of lips with only a small amount of pressure behind it. They barely separated for but a moment, before joining once more with a bit more intensity. Hatter's lips were soft and a touched chapped from all his running around today but Alice found she didn't care much as she tilted her head to kiss him better.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Alice suddenly realized what she was doing and leapt back from Hatter. What had just happened? Her eyes widened in shock as her hand flew up to cover mouth, "I'm sorry! I didn't…I mean…" Words failed her as Hatter stared at her with a confused expression on his face as he straightened up. She'd just kissed this man after not even being more or less single for almost a full day. What kind of woman was she? Was she just projecting on to him after all the pain that Jack had caused her? Alice felt just as confused as the man before her looked. Her treacherous tongue however made a swipe of her lips and collected the taste of peppermint tea off them before she could think to stop it.

A crunching of leaves sounded from her left and Alice quickly turned to see what caused it, eager to have a distraction to keep her from having to think about what had just happened. Harry was walking towards them with a smile on his face, though he raised an eyebrow questioningly as well as he looked back and forth between Hatter and herself. Alice wondered if he'd seen what had just happened, and was relieved when he didn't comment on it.

"I was wondering when you two would get back," Harry remarked, "Me and Charlie caught some poncey Suit a few minutes ago trying to sneak in. I figured you might want to interrogate him." Hatter exchanged a glance with Alice that she couldn't read before smiling at Harry and telling him to lead the way.

* * *

Posted 3/19/2010


	11. Never make anything simple

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 11: Never make anything simple and efficient when it can be complex and wonderful

Harry was feeling particularly proud of his part in helping to capture the Suit. Charlie had encountered the man before he'd even had a chance to put on his armor and immediately charged straight on towards the blonde intruder. The man made easy work of disarming Charlie, and kicked away the sword to keep the old knight from grabbing it. Harry had contemplated picking it up and using it, but he'd never even held a sword before in his life and quickly shelved that thought. Just grabbing something that was most likely too heavy for him to use wouldn't get him very far. Instead, he took hold of a decent sized tree branch he'd found on the ground and swung it like a cricket bat to hit the Suit right in the back as he'd bent down to try and tie up Charlie. The blonde had gasped in pain and fell onto his knees, which allowed Charlie to get back up and punch the Suit in the face. While he was dazed, Harry quickly helped Charlie bind the man's hands and feet with the rope that the intruder was going to use on the knight.

Since the camp was at an incline and their new prisoner could possibly roll some distance away and try to free himself, Harry suggested placing him in Charlie's hammock for safe keeping. The knight agreed and the two of them slowly moved the Suit while he protested at his treatment. With that squared away, Harry had gone to fetch Hatter and Alice on the knight's orders while he stayed and stood watch over the 'vile vermin who dared to come seeking harm against Alice'. Charlie's words made Harry grin and he jogged slightly towards the direction he knew the two adults would be. He'd only reached the other side of the encampment when he saw them staring at each other, and slowed to a brisk walk instead. Something had seemed weird about their body language and Harry had tried to glean some sort of answer with his look, but none was forth coming. After telling them why he'd sought them out, Hatter had been the first to seemingly bounce back to normal. Harry wasn't fooled however by his cousin's nonchalance, and could still tell something was up, so he decided to keep an eye on the two. They'd better not have been plotting to foster him off on Alice or something crazy again.

The two adults were completely silent on the short walk back over so Harry filled it by giving them a brief description of what had happened. Charlie was still standing watch and insulting the blonde Suit when they came into view and Alice gasped in recognition as she saw who it was.

"Jack?" she questioned with a furrowed brow and moved to get closer, but Charlie held up an arm to stop her.

"He is most devious, Lady Alice," the knight warbled, "We have him confined, but I do not doubt this…codfish, would try some sort of trickery if you were to get within his reach." Harry grinned at the thought that he'd captured the Prince if Alice's reaction was correct. The pompous git deserved it for everything he'd put Alice and them through.

"So," Hatter smiled and moved to stand next to Harry, "this is the infamous Jack Heart then is it? To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Jack ignored his cousin and raised an eyebrow as he looked them all over before focusing on Alice. "Hello Alice," he evenly stated, "Interesting company you've decided to keep since we last met."

"Yes they are," she frowned at him and crossed her arms in front of her, "And they're also my friends so I'd appreciate it if you didn't ignore or insult them. Now why don't you answer Hatter, why are you here? And how did you even find us?"

"You sent for me," Jack stated, trying to look at ease with his predicament, "I'm the agent that's supposed to escort you to Caterpillar."

Hatter looked skeptically at him, "You know Caterpillar?"

"Very well," Jack replied, "Caterpillar is the one who recruited me into the resistance."

"I find that incredibly hard to believe," Hatter scoffed and placed his hands on his hips.

Jack finally showed some sort of emotion and scowled slightly at the conman, "Then why aren't there five hundred or more Suits at my back? And how do you think I found you in the middle of the forest, just followed my nose?" Harry couldn't think of anything else that would explain the Prince's presence, and neither could the others if the continuing silence was anything to go by. He still didn't like him though. Dodo was all the proof anyone needed to know that you could be working for the Resistance and still be a jerk.

Alice was the one to finally speak up, "So…you've really found my father then?"

"Yes," Jack stared intensely at Alice, "and we've managed to smuggle him into the city. It's the biggest operation we've ever done and you'll have to come with me if you want to see him." The Prince inclined his head over his shoulder as best as he could and Harry smirked as the action caused the hammock to sway slightly while the Prince briefly frowned at the movement, "I've brought a horse for you. They're tied up just over there."

"What about my friends?" Alice questioned with a piercing look, "They're coming with us."

"Caterpillar was very clear," Jack shook his head slowly to keep the hammock's movement to a minimum, "The Resistance will only help you on their terms. You must come alone."

Hatter turned to face Alice as Harry moved back a step or two to watch them, and keep an eye on Jack as well. Charlie was being very diligent in his guarding of the Prince but another set of eyes wouldn't hurt. "I don't like this," his cousin stated, "There's something fishy about this whole mess. He's probably just after the ring." Hatter glanced over at Jack briefly before looking back at Alice.

She shook her head, "Everything he's told us so far makes sense, and he hasn't even asked for the ring. You don't know that he wants it."

"Yes I do," Jack spoke up and everyone turned to stare at him again.

"Ya see!" Hatter interjected as he gestured a hand at the Prince, "It's all just a trick! How do you know he's not really working for the Queen? Blood, is thicker than water after all."

Alice seemed to agree with the logic in this as she turned to look at Jack after a moment's thought, "You have to admit, it's hard to believe you want to overthrow your own mother."

"I've seen up close what she's doing to our people," the Prince looked forlorn before schooling his features into a mask of indifference, "Not to mention you saw how she treats me, there is no love lost in our family. My taking the ring to your world was supposed to trigger a coup…but you know how that turned out." Something in that statement seemed to make his cousin upset as Harry noticed Hatter clenched his fist and glared at the Prince. "If you give us back the ring," Jack continued with a touch of pleading in his voice, "we can try it again."

She stared at him for a long minute before coming to a decision. Looking over at the knight, she sighed, "Untie him Charlie," The old knight seemed just as shocked by this command as Harry felt.

"Are…are you sure Lady Alice?" Charlie asked and at her solemn nod, gave a sigh and proceeded to free the man.

"Why are you letting him go?" Harry frowned at her.

"And how can you possibly trust him?" Hatter quickly added with a look of skepticism.

Alice placed a hand on Hatter's arm and he glanced at it before continuing to stare at her. "I don't, not really," she answered calmly, "not after all he's done to me, but I do need him, and the Resistance. They're my only chance to save my father Hatter, and I have to try." Something was being communicated in the look they shared and Harry huffed. Hatter wasn't acting like he normally did around woman and it was really starting to confuse him.

"Just a friend then, is it, Alice?" the Prince commented as he stood up, finally freed from his bindings, and stared hard at Hatter.

The pair turned to look at him and Alice removed her hand before crossing her arms once more, "You're acting awfully jealous for someone who's, not only engaged to a Duchess, but was just using me as a 'last little fling' I believe you called it?" It wasn't often that Harry ever heard a woman speak like Alice was right now, but when they had; it tended to involve Hatter getting hit in someway. He grinned at the thought of her easily taking down the Prince.

"Surely you knew that was all an act? She is my mother's creature, and means nothing to me," Jack scoffed and Alice just continued to stare doubtfully at him, "I care for you deeply Alice. You must know that."

"Honestly Jack," Alice bitingly retorted, "I can't say I ever really knew, anything, about you any more."

"I see," Jack intoned and Harry frowned as Alice just stared the Prince. Really? She was going to let him off that easy? As far as he could figure it was all Jack's fault that they were in this mess. Well…at least Harry had gotten some payback for her with that hit to the Prince's back. There was an uneasy tension in the air as Alice stared stony faced back at Jack's gaze before the Prince finally broke it as he cleared his throat. "Yes, well," he started, "If you'll just fetch the ring, we can be on our way. Time is of the essence. I'm sure you understand."

"Harry," Hatter spoke up and his young cousin promptly looked up at him, "Go and grab my purple coat would ya?" Harry raised his eyebrow in question but his cousin just motioned his head towards it in a 'go ahead' gesture. A brief look at Alice showed the woman looking surprised at Hatter who flickered his eyes back towards her and added, "You'll need it to cover the mark if you're going back into the city." Taking the chance to get away from the increasingly awkward atmosphere, Harry did as his cousin asked and jogged to the other side of the clearing to quickly retrieve the coat. It hadn't taken more than a minute or two, and everyone was still standing where he'd left them upon his return. He held the coat out for Alice who accepted it with a sad smile.

She quietly spoke as she folded it open, "I hid the ring somewhere I knew it would be found by the right people, if anything should happen to me." Unzipping the inside jacket pocket, she promptly removed the hidden ring and held it out in her palm for everyone to see. Hatter was looking at her with a weird expression again, but it was quickly broken as Jack walked over and snatched up the ring. His cousin scowled as the Prince inspected it, but didn't say anything, and turned back to look at Alice who'd put the once more borrowed coat back on. Hatter's gaze softened and he sighed, "I wish you…all the luck Alice."

"Yeah…thanks," she smiled a bit sadly at him, "Will you and Harry be alright?"

Hatter grinned and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You kiddin'?" he replied, "We'll be just fine." There was something odd about the way his cousin spoke that left Harry wondering more and more about whatever he'd missed right before he found the two of them.

"Are you sure?" she pressed and Harry thought he heard a bit of pleading in her voice.

Hatter nodded once, "Positive." Alice wore another strange expression that Harry couldn't identify before looking down at him with a small smile.

"You know," Alice commented and shook Harry out of his thoughts, "I'm really gonna miss you Harry. You're a really great kid." She smiled a little wider now and Harry easily returned it. "You keep your cousin in line, ok?" she added and Harry grinned.

"I'll do my best yeah?" he grinned and Alice held eyes with him for a few seconds before walking over to say her goodbyes to Charlie as well.

The knight bowed to her and was thankfully able to stand back up on his own. "Alice of Legend," he stated and the woman just smiled and shook her head but didn't bother correcting him again, "May your journey ahead be, victorious. My only regret, is that I may no longer stand by your side and protect you, the rest of the way. Surely, we shall meet once more, perhaps on the mystic planes of the beyond."

Alice smiled at the knight before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and causing the old knight to blush, "I hope so Charlie."

"Come Alice," the Prince beckoned as he stood apart from the group, "We must depart."

She looked crestfallen before gathering herself up and walking determinedly behind the Prince. Harry thought it felt weird to be saying goodbye to Alice now. She'd been so involved in his life in such a major way over the past few days that thinking about going back to him and Hatter, just felt off balanced somehow. Sure he hadn't liked the idea of going off with her alone, but Harry had enjoyed the dynamic that having her around had created. She was strong and smart and really brave when it came down to it. He realized he'd truly come to like her overall. Maybe he could convince Hatter to sneak them thru the Looking Glass somehow. According to what he'd overheard, she was willing to help them get set up back in the Oyster World, and she didn't sound anything like she was from England. Maybe things could be better where she was? Alice gave one more glance over her shoulder at the men she was leaving behind as she walked further on, sparing them one last smile, before turning her gaze forward once more.

* * *

They'd been riding for over an hour and Alice still couldn't get over how strange it felt to be in Jack's company now, with only three days having passed since she'd had a mostly pleasant dinner with him and her mother. Was that all it had been, she reflected. It had felt both longer and shorter than that at the same time. They rode mostly in silence, for which Alice was extremely thankful. She didn't have much to say to her now former boyfriend that she hadn't already told him. Part of her had been pleased that he'd reacted so strongly to the connection she'd developed with Hatter. It served him right to get a taste of his own medicine, and wondered what his reaction would have been like if he'd seen that brief kiss they'd shared. Then she felt instantly sickened by the feeling. She didn't want to use Hatter like that.

Alice gave a mental sigh. Truthfully she wasn't even completely sure how she felt about him. It had changed so much over the past few days and after all he'd done for her, it wouldn't be fair to use him like some sort of rebound guy. Not that she was really sure that that was what she was even feeling. There had been moments before she'd found out about Jack's deceit when she reflected upon them that had shown the building of…something between them. Maybe it was too scary to try and label something so new that she wouldn't be able to hold on to that had caused her to push away from him after their kiss. It had been such a sweet kiss too; filled with tasting and hope and just a touch of desire. Nothing like the kisses she'd shared with Jack during their short relationship. She shook her head to keep from going down that path again. It wouldn't do any good to think about things that could have been. Not when she wouldn't be seeing him ever again. Her heart clenched at the thought as her mind instantly brought forth an image of Hatter with one of his full blown grins; the kind that brought out the dimple on his left cheek. A noise of some sort was trying to make its self known and it took Alice a moment to realize it was Jack speaking to her.

"I'm sorry what?" Alice asked as she suddenly noticed the Prince was riding beside her now.

Jack furrowed his brow, "I said we should stop and water the horses before we leave the forest shortly. Are you feeling alright?"

"No," she instantly replied before shaking her head, "I mean yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind you know?" They had stopped at a small stream that Jack had maneuvered them to and the Prince slid off his mount before coming over to offer Alice his assistance, but she made a clumsy attempt on her own before he reached her that while successful, was not graceful.

He sighed and moved the horses to the water where they promptly bent down to drink. "I assume some of that is on whether or not you can trust me any longer?" the Prince asked as he looked back at her.

Alice crossed her arms and looked skeptically at him, "Can you blame me? I mean, sure, we'd fought back at my apartment, but I came here for the sole purpose of rescuing you and since then, I discovered so much conflicting information about you that I can't tell if anything we ever shared was real."

"I may not have presented myself as I should have from the start, and I apologize for that…but can you blame me? Would you have really believed me if I told you where I was really from?" he questioned before softening his gaze. "My affections for you have never been false Alice," Jack pleaded, but it sounded hollow somehow now. Everything about him just seemed hollow on this side of the Looking Glass.

"I don't know Jack," she shrugged indifferently, "Maybe I would have, and maybe I wouldn't, but you didn't give me the chance to make that decision did you? As for how you claim you feel…how do I know there's not some underlying motive with that to get me to keep the ring when I go home?" It was just the tip of the iceberg of questions she had for this stranger before her now, one that should have been easy to answer. It was also quickly apparent that he had no intentions of answering it by the look on his face. That was the icing on the cake that signaled the end this relationship for her though and that type of closure on its own was slightly comforting.

Whatever reply he had worked up in his defense was cut off as he strained his eyes to look around as some distant rustling could be heard. "We should keep going," he stated and moved to give Alice a leg up on to her horse as he had done earlier when he saw she couldn't mount the beast on her own. "We'll have to ride at a gallop the rest of the way to make up for lost time as it is."

* * *

Watching her ride off with Jack Heart was one of the hardest things he'd had to do. Their whole goodbye had felt awkward, what with the unresolved nature behind their kiss only minutes ago hanging between them. Hatter would be lying to himself he said he hadn't been thinking about kissing her since she'd first walked into his office in her soaking wet blue mini dress. That was a different desire though. It wasn't dissimilar to the attraction he felt to the many woman he'd been with over the years; all instant gratification and heated embraces. His kiss with Alice however, had been different from those initial impulses. It had been slow and tentative, much like the trust they seemed to have finally built up between them. They'd been gradually drawing towards each other after he'd promised to take care of her should the worst happen, and in his vast experience that meant she was just as interested as he. But why did she seem to regret it so quickly? Before he could even formulate a question to figure out what was going on, Harry had shown up, and it was clear that Alice was eager for the excuse to get away.

Hatter had felt some hope when she seemed suspicious towards Jack, after being so defensive of his innocence for the last few days. She'd even mocked Jack with the possibility of something going on between them, but never out right confirmed anything. He was willing to admit that getting the coat for her might have seen suspicious from her point of view, but how could he have known that she had hidden the ring there?! Only then to find out she'd done so just so he could find it anyway seemed to be a mark towards her being interested in him, and she'd crossed that signal as well by just letting Jack snatch it out of her hand! Alice had said the Prince she knew didn't have airs and graces but upon meeting the man, it became clear to Hatter just how good of an actor he must be; especially if he was with the Resistance after all. When it came time to actually say goodbye, Hatter found he couldn't do more than wish her well and lie through his teeth that he'd be fine. He was fairly sure she seemed to pick up on that but had ignored it. That last look over her shoulder as she followed Jack held a glimpse of her pain at having to leave, but it wasn't enough. If Hatter had learned nothing else about Alice the last few days, he'd at least gained a respect for how loyal and determined she could be towards her purpose. It was with this thought that he realized some of the pain of having her leave was caused by the fact that he'd wanted her to be that passionate and focused towards him as well…

Somehow he had a feeling it was going to take more than chocolate and cream cake to get over the affects of being with Alice.

Hatter asked Charlie for the use of one his horses to get back home and the old knight had quickly agreed, though he seemed sad to know that they would be leaving as well. Harry even remarked upon his own saddened demeanor and asked if they might stay for just a little while, but Hatter had refused. He'd told Harry that they were going to go back and gather what they could from the Tea Shop of their belongings before it was properly ransacked, and then find some place to hide out before they could contact the Resistance. What he didn't tell Harry was that he only had the intentions of dropping Harry off at the shop to stay with Dormie, while he went to shadow Alice. Even after everything Jack had told them, Hatter still didn't trust him. Things just didn't add up when it came to explaining the Prince's actions, and Hatter had had a lifetime of experience reading into people's hidden motives to know something was up. He would follow behind them, make sure she got home safely, just as he'd promised, and then maybe some of this worry would finally go away. Apparently, his emotional confusion about Alice was more apparent then he thought as Harry remarked upon his suspicions about half way back to the city.

"So what was going on with you and Alice?" Harry turned to look back look at Hatter, "You were both acting all weird after I found you."

"Don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged off nonchalantly as he briefly glanced down at Harry.

His younger cousin furrowed his brow in suspicion, "You just let her go, and with almost no argument. Sure, she needs to try and find her dad, but I know you don't think Jack's some great guy either so what's going on? It feels like you're keeping something big from me again."

Hatter sighed and stared out at late afternoon sun, "It's nothing like that Harry…and Alice is a grown woman, she can do what she likes. Besides, it's not like we'll ever see her again so what does it matter yeah?" He could feel Harry's eyes boring into him as he studied Hatter's face. The conman did his best to seem natural but it was a bit unnerving to have his younger cousin focus on him so intently. To help clear his mind, he thought about how he was going to track Alice once they got into the city since he didn't really know where caterpillar was located after all.

When Harry finally faced forward again, Hatter let out a mental sigh of relief but it only lasted a few seconds till his cousin spoke up once more. "I'm coming with you," he stated calmly and Hatter tensed as he physically stopped himself from out right refusing.

"Course you are," he casually confirmed, as if he didn't know what Harry was alluding to; "We're both on the same horse aren't we?"

"I mean to find Alice," Harry supplied and he turned to look back and was smirking at Hatter, "You had that look on your face, just like yesterday, that you were planning on doing something possibly stupid. At least this time it's only going to make sure Alice is okay and not luring out a Jabberwocky." Hatter let out a frustrated exhale. Of course Harry would be able to partly read into what was going on. He'd only been training the lad in how it was done for over two years now. The sound of another set of hooves could be heard approaching them from behind and a warbling song soon followed it. Harry perked up and smiled back at him as he easily recognized the voice as well.

Hatter just stopped the horse and shook his head, "Suppose we'll just be making a bleedin' party out of this then?" His younger cousin grinned widely and began to wave Charlie towards their location. He must be stupid like Harry said to go risk so much twice in one day. That had to be the real explanation he told himself. It couldn't possibly be that he had real feelings for Alice…right?

* * *

Once they'd entered the city proper, Jack had Alice dismount and ditch the horses. It would take them longer to get up the many levels on foot, but they would have increased maneuverability incase they were discovered. Alice stubbornly refused to let Jack lead her by hand down the narrow sidewalks and up the towering heights of this strange city. She really wasn't comfortable with him touching her more than necessary any more. Finally, they turned a corner and Alice went slightly slack jawed at the massive building before her. Unlike the other columns of buildings she'd noted, this one took up the span of two city blocks and had multiple towers the came off the third or fourth story. It was not unlike seeing a strangely designed beach resort, but the thing that caught her attention was on the front center tower. It was like being able to look at an enormous clock from the inside, with massive interconnected gears and pulleys that spanned several stories. The fear of having a piece dislodge and fall on her was instant.

"What is this place?" she questioned with a mixture of fear and awe.

"The Hospital of Dreams," Jack informed her as he followed her gaze before placing a hand on her arm to encourage her forward, "Be sure to keep your jacket on inside. If the inmates realize what you are, even I won't be able to help you."

His words snapped her out of her trance and she removed her arm from his grip easily as she frowned at him. So she was a what, now was she? Deciding that it would be best not to pick a fight right now, Alice let the comment go un-remarked and followed along side his long strides. They entered into a massive lobby that easily spanned the length of a football field and had a ceiling several stories high as well. Centered in the front section was the only furniture and person to be seen. What she assumed was the receptionist didn't acknowledge their presence as she continued to poke at something on her desk. A brief glance revealed it was a cockroach looking bug of large proportions and Alice instantly regretted satisfying that curiosity. They waited for a moment before the woman told them they were expected and to head on up. Jack just nodded and motioned Alice towards a set of elevators on the left.

It was a tense silence that followed them up three floors and down a long hallway. Her nerves and anxiety at seeing her father again were just below the surface and it was all she could do to keep them at bay. Finding only an elderly bespectacled man sitting in a boat on a swimming pool of water was therefore highly anticlimactic. The man had asked questions about the ring and about Alice herself. No, scared was really the last thing she was feeling right now thanks. Okay, maybe a little scared…but that mainly stemmed from her nerves. Would her father even recognize her now? He'd disappeared, or well was kidnapped she supposed, when she was only ten and she'd grown a lot in the almost thirteen years that had followed. She told this man, whom she could only assume was Caterpillar (the hookah was a cute touch, part of mind wryly commented), how young she'd been and the man had finally shown some emotion as he looked slightly dismayed at the news. As the conversation went on and she demanded to see her father, the final pieces of Jack's deception towards her started to fall into place. The Prince had purposefully sought her out for some reason according to Caterpillar, and when she demanded answers, he had calmly climbed out of his boat and said she needed to see something first.

After taking a few calming breaths and reminding herself that she wouldn't get to see her father unless she humored them a bit, she nodded her compliance and the elderly man led her back to the hallway and continued down the part she'd yet to travel. As they walked, she passed what she could only guess where plexiglass walls with people in all sorts of strange scenarios. One contained a woman who appeared to be free falling endlessly without a parachute and the room next to that held a man over twenty feet tall at the very least, yet he was cramped into an almost normal sized room. Caterpillar explained as they moved down past even more impossible scenarios how the Emotion Tea affected the inhabitants once they'd had too much in their system. How the conflicting emotions befuddled the senses until disastrous ends occurred. Still unsure as to how this all related to her father, Alice confronted the man once more about him. Apparently they believed her father was the key to setting all the Oysters free, and there by freeing Wonderland of the dangers the continued affects of their distilled emotions caused with their return home. They had made their way to an outside patio at this point and Alice had finally had enough, and stepped in front of them.

"Ok, look," she commented, "This has all been fascinating, and I'm terribly sorry your world's like this…but I'm not going a step further until you tell me where my father is."

"He is here," Caterpillar replied flatly, "But he is not the same man you remember Alice. He is…stuck. We are hoping you can clear away his cobwebs."

The final piece clicked into place with that comment and Alice looked at Jack. The man seemed slightly nervous as he met her stare and for a good reason Alice thought. She could wipe the floor with his ass after all. "So I was right," she calmly spoke, "Everything we had, it was all an act. I was just mission to you. Nothing more."

"No, not entirely," Jack insisted, "I truly fell in love with you as I got to know you Alice. You were never just a mission." His stance lacked the conviction to back up his words however and Alice just stared at him. She felt like she should be yelling, screaming, or kicking his ass from here back to New York. But all she could feel was numbness. She'd been expecting and dreading something like this ever since her conversation on the beach with Hatter hours ago. Oh god, Hatter…He'd been by her side this whole time and she'd just dumped him all his help like it was nothing. What must he think of her?

Alice shook her head to clear those thoughts away. It was too late to dwell on him. What was done was done and all she could do was help her father now. She'd already intended to rescue him, there was just more to it now. "Don't even bother Jack," she finally stated, "You've already broken any trust I had for you and no amount of apologizing or back pedaling can fix that." Alice addressed Caterpillar, "What do you need me to do?"

The elderly man just nodded and led her the short distance remaining to an attached courtyard. He pressed a button at the entrance to it and the length of the court went from being only a few yards long with an abrupt drop off, to over one hundred feet as the area quickly rolled out as it had only been temporarily compacted. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes immediately zeroed in on the person standing no more than thirty feet from her, a figure in a pale yellow lab coat with receding light brown hair. She immediately jogged the short distance to him and stopped only a few feet in front of him, idly noting the two additional lab coat wearing men behind him.

"Daddy?" she weakly asked as she took in everything about him. The pure emotions of seeing her long lost father combined with all the other emotional turmoil she'd gone through today began to burst forth as Alice felt her eyes tearing up the longer she stared at him. He was really here. She could walk over and touch him if she wanted.

"Who's this?" her father's voice abruptly stated and the words cut through her like a sharp knife.

Alice blinked and set of tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "It's me Daddy," she insisted and her breath came out high pitched with a touch of desperation.

He just dismissed her and looked over her shoulder, "Another one of your tricks, Jack Heart?"

"Don't you remember your own daughter?" Caterpillar asked.

Her father chuckled in disbelief, "Daughter?"

"The White Rabbit Organization kidnapped you many years ago," Caterpillar stated, "And the Queen, adjusted you, so you could work in her laboratories." The man still looked skeptical but his brow was furrowed in thought as he clearly tried to think of a way to contradict Caterpillar's words.

"You left when I was a kid," Alice found herself explaining as she took a few more steps towards him. He was so close now. "We've missed you so much," she continued and her voice only warbled slightly, "Mom tires to not to show it but-"

"Mom?" he interrupted curiously.

Alice searched his face for any sort of recognition, "Carol, your wife."

Her father chuckled with a nervous undercurrent, "You really think this…this charade, is going to turn me against the Queen?'

"Don't you remember anything?" Alice persisted as another lonely set of tears made their way down her face. She could slowly feel her heart breaking the longer her father continued to deny he had anything to do with her.

"I remember my work at the institute. Bioreductive enzymes, chemically induced synesthesia, shadow theory," he prattled on and Alice shook her head. It sounded like a mockery of the chemistry her father had once taught at the local university. Clearly those memories weren't going to help her find her father in this man.

"What about your family?" Alice cut him off with a strain in her voice now, "Our little yellow house?"

Her father smirked, "I lived-" stopped short and his brows creased as his memory clearly came up short. Alice's hope latched on to the break in his thoughts.

"Ray," she interjected and he stared back at her, "You remember him? He was your friend and, and you used to going fishing out on his boat."

The man before her shook his head and looked over her shoulder at Jack once more, "What is the point of all of this?"

Unable to keep it in any longer, Alice spoke up again, "It was spring when you left." He turned searching eyes towards her once more and she held his gaze, "Mom had gone to do some shopping and, we were up in that big tree in the back yard. I'd finally convinced you to build me that tree house I wanted, remember? It was a warm and sunny day and we'd just finished hammering down the last board for the floor." She blinked again and another set rolled down her increasingly damp cheeks, "My nails were never as straight as yours, but you just smiled and said that the crooked kind held better anyway."

Something seemed to stir behind his eyes, "Your mother," he slowly spoke before turning to look at Jack again, "the Queen, will be…sorely disappointed in you Jack."

"You don't," Alice started as her voice finally broke as the tears started to flow freely down her face and she clutched her hands to her chest, "You don't even remember me. You don't even know who I am." Her heart was breaking as years of anguish and fear burst free and a sob escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and turned her head down. She couldn't stand to stare at those eyes any more. Eyes that had been burned in to her memory yet wouldn't have been able to pick her out in a crowd now.

"Don't cry jellybean," her father's calming voice pleaded and Alice whipped her head back up to look at him once more. It was there again, that hint of recognition.

"Jellybean? Was that your, special name for Alice?" Caterpillar pressed.

Alice sniffled before wiping a sleeve across her face to dry her tears. She could do this, he was in there. He'd just been twisted somehow but she could fix this, she could save him. "That's what you used to call me," she calmly confirmed, "and when my cat died, you held me in your arms for a whole hour." Alice was looking intently at him once more, "Don't you remember Daddy? How you rocked me as I cried on your shoulder?"

His eyes were murky and befuddled but Alice could still see that spark of memory swimming in them. Sudden inspiration struck her and she reached into her pocket to pull out the watch Jack had passed her only earlier that day. "Do you remember this?" she prompted and gazed fondly at it before looking back up at him.

"I don't own a watch," he softly shook his head in denial, "We don't need them here."

"You always wore it," Alice persisted as she walked the last few steps towards him, "It was kinda broken and it never kept good time anyway, but, you didn't seem to mind." She smiled adoringly at the watch before looking back up at her father. He was fighting conflicting emotions behind his face and Alice decided it was time to take things up a notch. She slowly lifted up his left hand and when she met no resistance, slid the watch back onto its proper home. The metal claps clicked shut and the watch molded easily back onto his wrist from the permanent indents one can only gain from continuous ware. "There," she smiled proudly up at him and his eyes seemed clearer than they had been as they really looked at her now.

Her father wetted his lips and nervously glanced at the watch and then back at her, "Alice, I-"

A gunshot suddenly rang out thru the area and Alice ducked on instinct, only slightly surprised when her father pulled her down farther and covered her with his own body as a human shield. "Hold it right, there," a loud male voice yelled as the sound of over a dozen footsteps rushed towards her.

* * *

Hatter tired to convince himself that he was still being a good parental figure as he waited nervously outside the Hospital of Dreams. He'd watched Alice and Jack go in there over an hour past, and then a deck of Suits led by Mad March only a few minutes ago. Now mind you, he hadn't been completely sure that anything bad was going to happen when he decided to let Harry come along to make sure Alice got home safely with her father, but hadn't he anticipated something? Wasn't that why he'd wanted to leave his young cousin with Dormie back at the shop? The sun was beginning to set now and Hatter peered around the corner to check for any sign of movement once more.

"Do you see her yet?" Harry asked nervously. The lad had watched the Suits storm out of the Scarab when they'd arrived, and it was most likely his cousin's first glimpse of how threatening the Queen's forces could be en mass. To say nothing about how deadly he already knew Mad March could be. Hatter was about to answer in the negative when figures began to appear out of the hospital. Suits lined the walkway on both sides and stood at attention as Mad March led a Club and some technicians into the Scarab first. He sucked in a breath as he caught sight of Alice walking out next, with Jack behind her and Suits holding both of them captive. The other two males had peered out to take a look as well and Hatter shoved them all back around the corner.

"Oh," Charlie groaned, "It is a black day for us all." Great, just what he needed was for the knight to lose confidence now.

Harry was looking up at him hopefully, "Do you have a plan?"

Oh he had a plan alright. One that neither one of them would like. "Right," he exhaled, "I know there are, a lot, of suits out there but if we let them get to the Casino, there's gonna be a whole lot more." Both of his companions nodded in agreement, though Harry a bit more firmly than Charlie. "We have to take them now," he informed them and Harry finally looked nervous about the situation he was in. No, scratch his earlier thoughts, he was a horrible parental figure for even thinking of including Harry in this.

"Are you serious?" Charlie questioned a bit doubtfully as he tried to get a glimpse around the corner again, but Hatter pulled him back.

"Yes," Hatter firmly replied, "We've got surprise on our side and, we've got horses."

"I don't know if we can," Harry added a bit doubtfully, "I mean, I-"

"Look Harry," Hatter stated as he crouched down to look his cousin in the eye, "I know you're scared and you have every right to be. I should have known better than to bring you here." His cousin tired to protest but Hatter stopped him, "No, you know I could have left you behind if I wanted to, now listen to me. I'm going to go in swinging and try and distract them away from Alice. That should give Charlie," he shot a glance at the old knight who was counting the suits and mumbling to himself, oh that didn't look good.

"Charlie," he declared and the knight finally turned to look at him, "Once I'm in there that should give you a few seconds to dash in, and grab Alice. Harry," he looked back at his cousin who was clearly screwing up his courage and his heart broke a little at the sight. "I want you to hang back and cover me with some of your fire, or your water yeah?" Hatter purposed and Harry just nodded solemnly, "but if it gets bad, or you get too scared I want you to run, you hear me?"

"But-"

"No Harry," Hatter pressed, "This isn't some fantasy idea and it's not some sort of game. I shouldn't even be letting you stay so I want you to promise me that you'll run. Run to the shop or run to Reggie's but get away as fast as you can, got it?"

Harry let out a shuddering breath and nodded once more, "I promise. You be careful too yeah? I don't want to have to mount up another rescue mission after this one. Two's my personal limit in a week."

Hatter smiled weakly and for the first time since he'd met his cousin, he outright lied to him, "Yeah, I will."

* * *

Charlie had never felt as young as he had after meeting up with the Alice of Legend and her companions. But then, he'd also not felt all his 170 years of age before then either. Well…175 really but who really keeps count any more once they reach the triple digits? Seeing these brave young people in action and assisting them on her quest had done him a world of good. He knew his readings had been right and that the time of his redemption was at hand. Still, the harbinger's plan to free the Lady Alice sounded foolhardy even to his ears. His temporary squire clearly didn't see the suicide mission for what it was. While Charlie had thought the Lady's vassal, this…Hatter fellow, had been ducky from the start, it was clear at least that he held some honor in the way he continued to fight for Alice's safety, and guarded his young charge.

He'd allowed the harbinger to borrow the better of his two swords as they mounted up for battle and he screwed up his own courage. Now was the moment for action. His efforts could truly make a difference this time. The Vassal counted off to the charge with a single minded determination that Charlie couldn't help but admire. At the shout of three he charged off and Charlie was only a moment behind him. Distantly he heard Alice shout out the harbinger's name, followed by his own as he kicked the first Suit he encountered in the head. Most stared at him dazedly in shock for a moment and gave him the advantage of a first strike, but soon more were starting to come around him and he began to slowly back away. A shot a fire appeared out of the corner of Charlie's eye and he looked behind him to see Suits were attempting to make their way to young Harry. Looking back towards the Scarab he saw that odd rabbit headed fellow they seemed to fear so, along with more Suits coming towards him and blocking his way to the Lady Alice. It couldn't be done, he decided. They tried, but there was no way he'd get through them all. A noble effort undoubtedly, but to no avail.

Knowing there was only one thing he could do. One small victory he could achieve. Charlie turned his horse around and rode towards his temporary squire. Harry had just set another one on fire and was trying to get a good look at his guardian, when Charlie bent low and scooped him up. He urged his mount, Arthur, to ride faster as he tired to place Harry in front of him on the saddle, but the lad was squirming as he frantically called out for his guardian. Distantly he could hear the harbinger shouting as well, but he put all of his focus into riding as hard and as fast as possible out of the city. It hadn't been asked of him, but he knew some how that saving the lad was the best he could do for them all. He could only hope that young Harry would come to see that as well.

* * *

Posted 3/24/2010


	12. If at first you don't

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 12: If at first you don't succeed, change the rules

Harry stared vacantly at his hands. The right one was bleeding slightly now where his knuckles had impacted the metal that he'd been punching but all he could feel was numbness. The entire way out of the city he'd pounded on the knight's armor as he demanded that Charlie take him back. He had watched as his cousin was over taken by the deck of Suits and felt that if only he could go back, he could help save Hatter and maybe Alice too! But the White Knight hadn't listened and just rode on without looking back. Harry's panic and desperation had given way to anguish as night fell once they reached the beach, and he remained silent the final leg of the trip to Charlie's camp. His daze was only broken by the old man's encouragement to dismount once they'd arrived and after he did so, watching as Charlie calmly put away his tired horse, his anger flared. Harry had immediately run over and started wailing on the old knight once more. The looks of anguish on Charlie's face not even registering as he did, but he probably wouldn't have cared if he had noticed anyway. As he physically assaulted the man, Harry also verbally assailed him as well. Calling the old knight every possible swear word and insult he'd ever heard; some even dating back to his time of living in England. Charlie just stood there during all of this and took it until Harry's punches became less and less forceful, and his shouts turned into sobs. Then the kind old knight hugged the lad as Harry clung to his armor and cried out his anguish over the separation from his only family.

Once he'd settled down, Charlie had pulled back and Harry saw a look of pained understanding on the knight's face as he had him sit down near the campfire before he went to fetch supplies to bandage Harry's knuckles. Part of Harry acknowledged that he could possibly heal the cuts himself, but he was feeling so drained that it didn't seem worth the effort. Was this how it would all to end up? Harry reflected. He was to first have a family that he couldn't remember, and then live with pain and loneliness for years before finally finding a loving family, only to have that ripped away from him as well? Was he to blame for it all? The Dursleys had said the most horrible things about him when he lived with them, but it had been so different living with Hatter…

Harry wiped the fresh set of tears from his face just as Charlie returned with some linen strips and clean water. "Now it's alright lad," the knight softly spoke as he cleaned Harry's hands with a gentle smile, "Tears are nothing to be ashamed of you know. And besides, not all hope is lost is it?"

"I don't see how things could get much better," Harry weakly replied as he watched the man work, "Hatter and Alice are gone, and…and I don't know what we can possibly do to help them. Besides, you…we ran away. How can they possibly think we'd be coming to help them?"

Charlie was quiet as he finished wrapping Harry's hands. The two sat in thought for a moment afterwards before Charlie finally broke it. "You know," he started, "Back when I was apprenticing for the White Knight, he told me that sometimes, it is better to retreat and ride back to victory than it is to die bravely in battle." The knight smiled at Harry but he didn't return it, wanting to immediately jump to Hatter's defense at the comment but stopped himself when he realized that that wasn't the point being made. "Do you believe that your young Guardian and the Alice of Legend are easy people to stop?" the knight posed and Harry softly shook his head. Hatter was smart and knew when to take the right kind of risks; very rarely getting into any sort of scrape that would require him to be patched up when he'd return to the Tea Shop. Meanwhile Alice, who had been just as stubborn as himself sometimes, definitely seemed like a fighter as well. She wouldn't let someone keep her down.

"No," Harry finally answered and looked up at the old man's smiling face, "No they're not, but what could we possibly do to help them? It was luck that got us out of the casino really, and the place is going to be crawling with Suits no doubt."

"Well," the knight's face fell slightly, "I don't really know at the moment…" Harry's heart deflated and Charlie quickly amended his answer once he saw Harry's expression. "But! I am a Knight, and a highly skilled inventor am I not?" the knight smiled once more, "To say nothing of my experience in the black arts, of which you will well know by now. A brilliant plan to aid our companion's escape shall be easy to devise after a good night's rest for us both."

Harry felt his sprits lighten a bit at Charlie's comments, "You really think we can help them?"

Charlie nodded, "Indubitably young lad. I would not speak falsely if I thought otherwise. I shall commune with the mystic realms after I have placed you to bed and divine our course of action."

"Can I help?" Harry perked up. The prospect of doing anything to aid in freeing his only family was immediately appealing and he would do anything Charlie needed assistance with to speed up that process.

"Err…communicating with the realms of the beyond can be trying for even a skilled practitioner such as myself," the knight replied and Harry's shoulder's slumped, "and I would not want to drain you of any potential energy you may need for the coming day by trying. Though, I'd be more than pleased to teach you after all this mess is finished." Charlie smiled and Harry softly smiled back. The old knight had years of experience over him with magic so it didn't come as much of a surprise that he probably didn't want Harry in the way. He gave a yawn then as he felt the long day catching up with him.

Charlie seized upon the moment and led Harry to lie down on the brass framed bed. After Harry crawled in and told the old knight to wake him first thing so they could talk about their plan, the old knight watched over the lad until he saw him fall into a deep slumber. Charlie then quickly made his way over to the side of his encampment that held the Red King's remains. If there was ever a time he could use the old monarch's guidance, it would be now. Charlie had of course tired to commune with the former ruler's spirit over the many years to no avail, but the time felt right. The stars were aligning in a cosmic array that pointed towards a drastic change for Wonderland, and he knew that now was just the final darkness before the dawn of battle. He set his armor on the ground next to him as he assumed his seated position in front of the throne and closed his eyes, opening his mind and spirit to the guidance that only the mystic plane could provide.

* * *

Everything had gone horribly wrong, and Alice couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault. When she'd first seen Hatter and Charlie come charging to her rescue, she'd felt such a rush of relief and gratitude toward them that it had overwhelmed her, rooting her to the spot. If only she'd had the sense to break free from the Suits right then, she felt sure that she wouldn't be in the situation was in now; with nothing but her guilt and despair to keep her company. Even when Hatter had been captured and brought along with her, she'd felt like there was still some sort of hope. That he would signal her somehow and they'd make a spectacular escape, much like they had that very morning. Mad March must've had some experience with Hatter in the past though as he'd promptly knocked her conman out cold shortly after they'd taken off. The knife the assassin had pulled out right after suggested he was planning for more than just knocking Hatter unconscious, but a Club had stopped him thankfully. Lucky for March that he did too since Alice knew she would have taken on the lot of them if they'd actually hurt Hatter. That was the last she'd seen of the man who, Alice was finally ready to admit after such a strong emotional reaction, had made a spot for himself in her heart faster than any other guy she'd met. She wasn't sure what the Queen's people had planned for him that involved keeping him alive, but she didn't imagine it was anything pleasant.

Several Suits had led her to a padded room, much like the crate she'd been trapped in days ago, upon their arrival at the casino and had promptly shoved her inside before sealing it shut. Alice had pounded on the wall, loudly demanding her release, but her actions clearly fell on deaf ears. Once she realized the futility of it all, she'd slid down the wall to sit on the floor in defeat. It was there, alone with her thoughts, that she'd come to the conclusion that it was all her fault. None of her new friends would be in this mess if it wasn't for her, and the ring would still be safe back on Earth if she hadn't stupidly run after Jack. Charlie had at least saved himself and Harry, but for how long could they hide? What would happen to Hatter now that the Queen had a member of the Resistance in her clutches? Would they torture him until he talked? Wasn't that how these things worked? And what would become of her now that she no longer had the ring and no way of bargaining for her release?

Somehow she was able to achieve a fitful sleep in her padded cell that night despite all of her thoughts. It was most likely due to the state of exhaustion she kept running herself into everyday here in Wonderland, both emotionally and physically. The sound of the wall retracting promptly woke her during the early morning hours, and she bolted up right to meet her captors. Still fighting off the sluggishness of sleep, she'd been unable to struggle properly as they forcefully escorted her back to the familiar throne room of the Queen. A Club had her quickly encased once more upon their entry into her strangest prison yet. While the padded rooms reminded her of a mental institution, in here they used what appeared to be a giant looking bubble wand that dropped over her, and the half sphere it created covered her vision in a reddish tint. A curious poke, followed by attempts to pop it with her nails and hair pins where met with equal success…which was to say none at all. The bubble just jiggled like a jell-o mold every time. Alice had contemplated trying to lift the metal circle off the floor, but seeing the clamps that now secured it down, she decided against it.

She spent so much time investigating her new prison, that Alice had missed the others that had filed into the room. Not that it mattered much since her prison apparently muffled any noises she made to get anyone's attention; which she discovered when she'd finally noticed her father was in the room. The Queen had pulled him over towards her not long after Alice saw him and none of her shouting or impacts against the dome seemed to register beyond the obvious vibrations they caused to ripple across the surface. She watched the evil woman had ask her father something once the dome stopped moving enough for her to see properly, and he turned to look at her before answering. She held his gaze and pressed her hands on the surface. Surely she'd gotten through to him back at the Hospital of Dreams. She'd seen it, she was sure of it! Then it was there again. That look in his eyes that reflected how much he cared for her and recognized her as his daughter, only to then see it quickly flutter away and be replaced with the cold gaze of the man they'd turned him into. The man she'd battled with emotionally only a few short hours ago clearly answered negatively to whatever the Queen had asked. It was the final straw that broke the camel's back for Alice. Her objective had changed once Jack's lies had finally unraveled, only to be crushed in the end. Her determination finally broke…and Alice lost her drive to fight.

She watched abstractly as the Queen conferred with the King about something, most likely her fate, while her father just stood there vacantly and didn't even glance her way when the 'jell-o dome' was removed and Alice was taken away. Everything was in a fog for her as she was led off, and she found herself not even caring where to anymore. What did it matter now? Her father would never come home like she'd always wished these past thirteen years, and the one man who'd shown her any affection and had always looked out for her wellbeing, was likely being tortured to death or even killed at that very moment. Alice's life suddenly seemed as hollow as the Oyster's who'd been kept prisoner in this very casino as they were drained of their emotions for years upon years. So why bother fighting any more?

* * *

As the early morning sunlight filtered in through the trees, Harry began to stir awake. He stretched as he sat up on the bed and looked around for Charlie. He could hear some sort of racket going on a short distance away and promptly hoped up to see what the old knight was up to once he felt fully aware, retrieving his fedora from the bed post as he went. Charlie had a calmly frantic demeanor about him as he set up various candles and many strange looking items that Harry couldn't place for the life of him, in a wide semi circular pattern at the base of the Red King's throne. A book was lying open on the ground in the middle, but as he tried to get a better look at what was written Charlie immediately spun him around and grasped him by the shoulders.

"Harry, my young squire!" the knight loudly proclaimed as he grinned at Harry, "I was hoping you'd wake soon. I had the most wonderful vision from the realm of the beyond last night and we must act quickly if we are to save the harbinger and the Alice of Legend."

Charlie attempted to drag Harry inside his little set-up, but Harry easily removed himself from the old knight's grasp. "Hang on a mo' there Charlie," he calmly objected. Of course Harry was very anxious to save his cousin and Alice but if there was one thing he knew, it was never to run head first into something you don't know anything about when you could avoid it. These last few days had definitely served to solidify that life lesson firmly in his head. "What's going on?" he questioned, "What did your vision say we should do?"

"Well," Charlie started, "It's all very technical, but I am going to act as a conduit to your magical energy and speak with the old knights of the Checkerboard Kingdom to see if they won't aid us in our fight against the Queen of Hearts. So we may all achieve honor in a glorious battle for redemption!" The old knight's eyes were lit up with hope and a bit of madness as he spoke this, and Harry found himself feeling slightly leery about this plan.

He'd been assuming this whole time that Charlie was referring to magic in general when he stated his experience in the black arts, but that was clearly not the case. If his deductions were right, then what Charlie really meant was he'd had experience with dark magic. This was something his ancestor had only written about once in his journal, and even then that was only to say that it would be foolhardy to even attempt such feats back in Devonshire, much less in Wonderland where magic and madness could be found around every corner. Maybe he was misunderstanding Charlie, Harry figured. "So…you just want to speak with your old comrades then?" he clarified, "And they'll tell us what we need to do to free Hatter and Alice?"

"Something much grander!" the old knight smiled, "We are to raise them from their earthly graves, if they consent, and command them into battle."

Harry furrowed his brow as he contemplated Charlie's plan. Charlie seemed to believe in its success enthusiastically, and he'd already suspected the old knight had a strong connection to psychic magics. So that he apparently made contact with his long dead ruler wasn't hard to accept. It was also easy to assume that as old as Charlie must be, he probably didn't have the same magic reserves that Harry did. The old man couldn't even run far without having to stop and catch his breath. Then there was the fact that he didn't get any bad gut feelings from the knight. Everything being presented to him seemed to support that Charlie didn't think anything could go wrong, but that tingling feeling of worry just didn't want to go away for some reason.

Chalking it up to his fear of doing such difficult magic for the first time, Harry exhaled and released his tension as he decided to go on with the plan. Maybe his ancestor was wrong and besides, if it meant he'd get to see Hatter again…then nothing was too risky. "Okay," he finally nodded and the knight clapped his hands in excitement, "What do you need me to do, I mean, is it difficult?"

Charlie waved off his concern, "Oh no young squire. Your part shall be very simple." He led Harry to stand near the top of the inside curve of the semi-circle. "You just stand here," the knight commanded before turning around to kneel in front of the former king, "and I, shall sit here. Now, you will need to place you hand in the center of my back as you focus on channeling your magic into me, you see? Then I will place my own hands onto the ground and use your magic, in combination with my own ability, to commune with the realms of the beyond as I have been instructed. If they are as willing as I have been informed, I shall then use our combined strength to call them forth and lead us all into battle!" Harry was feeling a bit easier about the whole idea now. That didn't sound at all difficult to do. Just as Charlie had said, he would be doing most of the work while Harry just lent his magic. Feeling much surer of the whole scenario, Harry smiled and nodded as he expressed his desire to get started.

The knight was positively gleeful before he began to center himself, and Harry followed his lead to perform his own calming exercises that allowed him to focus on his magic easier. After a few cleansing breaths, Harry stated that he was ready and Charlie grinned reassuringly as he leaned forward to place his hands on the ground. Harry set his hands where Charlie told him and tried not to place too much of his weight on the old man. It wouldn't do to have him fall over or something and break the connection. He closed his eyes as he focused on lending the White Knight his magic and it started to trickle forth from his palms till he could feel it mingle with Charlie's own magic. It didn't seem long before it started to flow at an increasingly faster rate, almost as if something was pulling and draining his magic just as fast as he sent it out. His hands started to burn and his back ached as he gritted his teeth and tried not to focus too much on the pain. Hoping that they were being successful in this, Harry attempted to keep up with the pace, but similar to when he'd first tired magic on his own, it quickly siphoned out of him and he could feel his brain starting to turn fuzzy before he lost all his energy, and blacked out.

* * *

Once they'd secured her into a room on a Scarab, the Club traveling with them informed Alice that she was sentenced to banishment from Wonderland for her crimes against the Queen and that they would be sending her back through the Looking Glass right away. The cynical side of Alice found it amusing how all this time she'd been working towards a way to get home without the Queen finding out, only to have that very woman send her back home by her own royal command. She knew it wouldn't be the same as she'd originally planned though. To go back home after everything that had happened and have to pretend she didn't know where her father was for the rest of her life. Living with the knowledge that an entire world was wasting away and that she was powerless to stop it…perhaps banishment really was the harshest ruling after all.

A pair of Suits flanked her once they landed while the Club led the way through the building to the Looking Glass. It wasn't quite what she expected when she was finally stopped in front of it. A few men in lab coats were mingling about a ten foot high and four foot wide mirror whose frame looked more like a mechanical construct than decoration. It clearly acted in some manner to set or tune the mirror to different locations based off the wires and input devices that connected to it. The Club had quickly demanded that Alice be sent home immediately, but the mirror technicians said she'd have to wait as a batch of fresh Oysters would be coming through first. As soon as he finished speaking, several men in suits like the white haired man she'd chased those many days ago began to spring forth from the glass surface and lead partly unconscious people to line up along the wall to her left where a technician would spray some mist in their face that would cause the person's head to droop and yet have them remain upright. It pained her to see this happen right before her eyes and know she could do nothing to stop it now. These people had done nothing wrong and yet they were to be separated from their families and loved ones and become just another missing person to the world at large. The worst yet was when the last man came through, gripping the arm of a young girl on either side of him. No, Alice's mind reeled. The Queen was already a monster and to find out she was kidnapping children as well…

Her mind immediately jumped to the image of a smiling Harry being taken captive and drained just like these children. Alice could feel her anger returning at the thought and with it, her drive to right a serious wrong. Okay so she couldn't save her father. She could accept that and move on. After all, he'd been missing over half her life but this…there had to be something she could do about this and maybe, just maybe, she could save Hatter too. Restraining her sudden burst of hope from showing, Alice watched as a trio of Suits came in and spoke to a technician right next to the Looking Glass who nodded at them before removing something from a hidden slot on the frame. Alice recognized the ring almost immediately and formed a plan. Her eyes scanned the hall as she weighted her chances. The technicians didn't seem like they'd put up much of a fight so if she waited just a moment for the group with the ring to walk out, all she would have to take down was the pair guarding her. She watched as they moved out of the room before springing into action.

Alice easily broke out of the grip on her right arm with a quick twist back and up before forming her hand into the blade shape and chopping the Suit on her right straight in the Adam's apple. As he stumbled backwards she used the moment of surprise to grip the Suit still holding her left arm to grab a hold on him instead. Her left arm easily twisted out of his grasp and she took a firm hold of his hand and shirt collar while stepping backwards into him, before ducking down slightly and flipping him over her shoulder. Dropping him hard onto the marble floor, which caused him to grunted out in pain. Good, she hoped she'd broken his back. The first Suit was rushing back towards her now and she easily dodged his clumsy attack as she ducked down and swept out his legs from under him. The move caught him off guard and he was unable to stop his decent and a rush of air left his lungs as he joined his fellow Suit on the floor. Alice then delivered a swift kick to the side of his face with the heel of her boot and the man was knocked out cold. The Club had just watched her in slack jawed amazement as the entire fight took less than half a minute and Alice only spared him the briefest of glances before running up the side stairs she'd seen the Suits with the ring travel.

It took little time for her to race up the few sets of stairs and out onto a city ledge. Seeing that dizzying fall once more immediately made her step back and cling onto the building. God she missed Hatter's comforting touch to get her past this. Alice quickly shook the thought from her mind. There was every chance that there would be no more anything from Hatter if she didn't buck up and keep moving. Looking to her left, Alice saw two of the three Suits mount Flying Flamingos on the connecting platform and take off, while the third was just finishing up some minor repairs. With a single minded determination, Alice sprinted across the loose gravel, increasingly thankful for wearing a pair of boots during all of this, and grunting as she impacted all her weight right into the Suit. The momentum almost knocked him over but he promptly righted himself before coming back at her and assumed a boxing pose, while Alice immediately fell into her basic Judo stance. She easily deflected his first and second punch and waited until he attempted to kick her before grabbing his raised foot with both hands and sharply twisting his ankle, immediately hearing the snap as it broke and the Suit yelling out in pain soon after. It was easy to step forward into his space after that and grab him by the jacket before spinning them around and tossing him over her shoulder and the platform's edge.

Knowing she couldn't take the time to think upon the person she'd most likely just killed, Alice turned back towards the Flying Flamingo and took a deep calming breath before sitting down on the black seat. She tried to and clam her nerves as she idly swept her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ears. Okay, so this was incredibly scary but she could do this. She'd ridden on one of these before and even if she hadn't been driving at the time, it didn't seem too difficult. A glance up at the sky showed the other Suits were quickly shrinking into the distance. Alice gripped the flamingo neck and placed her feet in the side pads. "Okay Alice," she reassured herself, "You can do this. You did it before and you can do it again." Not giving herself any more time to think on it, Alice quickly removed one hand and hit the big red button. The takeoff still made her squeal in fright as she gripped the neck, which didn't feel nearly as comforting as holding onto Hatter had. Thinking of him helped focus her thoughts and she promptly steeled herself before increasing the speed and gaining on the Suits.

* * *

Harry groaned as he felt someone batting at his face lightly. "Ugh, stop it Hatter," he mumbled as he tried to swat the hand away, "I'm getting up already."

"Oh thank the goddesses you're alright!" he heard a voice that sounded nothing like Hatter's exclaim before feeling someone hug him tightly. Harry blearily pushed away from the person as he slowly opened his eyes to see Charlie grinning widely at him. His head was pounding and he ran his hands over his face as the knight helped him sit up.

"Ugh, what happened Charlie?" Harry asked as he tried to remember what he'd been doing before he woke up. He felt completely drained and sore all over, to say nothing of the dull throbbing of his head.

"Just as I was completing the summons you passed out," the knight informed him, "but we have met with success in the end my young squire! See for yourself." Charlie gestured to the woods on his left and Harry found the pain was slowly easing back as he opened his eyes fully and took in the sight before him. His jaw dropped and his pain was immediately pushed aside once he did. Dozens upon dozens of fully skeletal and partly decomposed figures stood before him now, occasionally shifting slightly but remaining unmoving.

"We did it?" Harry asked in amazement. The former knights were still clad in either full armor or had possibly scrounged some from the destroyed city as most only had one or two pieces, but all of them were armed in one way or another. He grinned as Charlie began to describe his plan to march upon the Heart's Casino and showed Harry how the reanimated figures followed his every command. Feeling lighter now than he had that morning, Harry grinned as he leapt to his feet. He felt sure that they could save Hatter and Alice now, and who knows? Maybe they'd get lucky and take the Queen while they were at it.

It was shaping up to be an exciting day again.

* * *

The bright green walls were really starting to annoy Hatter.

He'd started to regain consciousness as they'd brought him into this room, back when the walls had been just plain white and black, and had quickly attempted to take down the two Suits who'd been carrying him, but found himself overpowered as more joined their ranks from behind him. Hatter continued to fight anyway as he slipped out of his jacket to break free of the man who'd grabbed him around his arms. As he turned around though, someone punched him right below his right eye. That was certainly going to leave a shiner. Spinning out from the impact of it, a man quickly grabbed him from behind and held him as another Suit decked him right across the jaw. He gave an involuntary groan from the impact and decided to retaliate in kind by using that high kicking move he'd seen Alice do back in the Great Library a few days ago. He placed his weight more firmly on to the man holding him by the arms behind his back for balance as he kicked off the floor and launched his right foot right at the man's chin. The Suit grunted as he stumbled backwards from the impact. Hatter would have to thank Alice for showing him that niftily little trick…provided he made his way out of here first of course. The man he'd kicked glared at Hatter before spitting some blood out of his mouth and coming back to punch him hard in the gut. He moaned as the impact forcefully knocked the wind out of him before the Suit continued to assault his rib cage with blow after blow.

It wasn't long before the two Suits he'd forgotten about had reappeared and the pummeling stopped as he was forcefully shoved into a hard chair and his wrists were tied to the arms of it with leather strips. He struggled valiantly to try and wriggle his hands out of the bindings but they had done a proper job of it unfortunately. Hatter looked up to glare at the Queen's thugs as they began to walk out. All except the one he'd managed to kick in the jaw. That smirking bastard picked up Hatter's discarded jacket and brushed it off before walking over and plucked the hat off his head as well.

"Always fancied myself in one of these," the Suit jibbed as he set it upon his head before laughing as he turned and walked out. Hatter gritted his teeth in anger. That bloody wanker had just nicked his favorite hat! Hell, his only hat now really. He didn't have much time to think about his lost clothing though as a set of overweight and balding twins appeared out of the floor.

"I'm doctor Dee," said the one on the left.

"And I'm doctor Dum," the other twin continued.

"Really?' Hatter drolly commented, "And here I was thinking you were the lovely Queen of Hearts herself, come to grant me a Royal pardon."

The two exchanged a grin, completely unfazed. "Oh we'll have fun with this one," Dum smiled and Dee nodded.

"Indeed. We haven't had someone this lively since they gave us March to play with," Dee added and Hatter tensed. So it was these two deranged men who'd turned March into what he was. There would certainly be payback for that injustice.

"It's always much more fun when they try and fight back," Dum stated as they walked towards Hatter, "Shame we can't use tea to break him as well."

Dee sighed, "Suppose we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."

The supposed doctors had tried to hypnotize him by changing the walls to some sort of swirling pattern, but Hatter just closed his eyes and ignored their comments by thinking of all the wonderfully painful things he was going to enact on them once he broke free. When they saw they were unsuccessful with that avenue, they had resorted to plain physical torture that had gone on for hours now. Occasionally they would try and taunt him with the prospect of enacting the same kind of treatment on Alice or catching Harry and doing even worse things to him. It was during one of those times that they'd changed the walls to this strange liquidly green projection that reminded him of Harry's vibrant eyes. It had their desired affect of keeping his cousin in the forefront of his thoughts but he kept his features schooled into a mask of anger or indifference. It would take more than this to crack him.

Neither of the twins could hit nearly as hard as the Suits who'd strapped him down, so after some unknown time they'd begun to use sort of electrified stick on him. Every jolt sent pain radiating through his body and he yelled out in pain involuntarily each time. This caused the twins to chuckle with glee at this crack in his defenses as they began to strut and prance around him, randomly stabbing him in his now tender ribs with the stick. Hatter just gripped the arms of the chair or dug his short nails into the palms of his hands as he tried to localize the pain even a small amount. He could feel a slick wetness on them now but it was the smell of burnt fabric and flesh that caused him more worry. Hatter thanked his lucky stars that Charlie had run off with Harry once things had turned for the worse. Just the thought of him being put through any sort of pain was worse than any of the cuts and bruises he'd earned this night, or day, or whatever it was now. He could only hope Alice wasn't in the same position he currently found himself in. His heart wrenched in a different manner at that thought.

Imagining his strong willed Alice being put through the paces like this caused alternating bits of anger and concern to roll over him. If nothing else, his time being held captive had given him a chance to admit how he truly felt for the fiery young woman and he promised himself that if they both made it out of this alive, he'd go barreling into the Oyster World after her just to let her know how she made him feel. The passion and the determination he felt, caused by her own stubbornness, was able to ignite a fire in him like no other woman he'd ever met.

How long his time lasted with the twins, Hatter couldn't say. Time was relative at best in Wonderland anyway but he wasn't sure whether be thankful for the reprieve from the pain as a set of footsteps could be heard walking towards him. He glanced up to see the mockery of a man these mad doctors had turned his former friend into and a plan began to form in his mind.

"Leave us," the synthesized voice command and the twins tried to object but Mad March cut them off. "I said leave!" he billowed with the only shred of emotion Hatter had yet to hear. The twins moved out from behind him and gave Hatter one last parting jolt before they left. He started mumbling some of the inane ramblings Reggie had spouted over the years as he looked down at the floor and the man slowly came closer to hear what he was saying, just as he'd hoped. Once he realized that it was nothing but nonsense, Mad March asked for the location of the Great Library. Hatter looked up defiantly to glare at the shell before him. There must have been even less of March left now if he couldn't even remember things about the Resistance. "Yeah," the mechanical voice wryly commented, "I didn't think you'd crack." Hatter looked up at the shiny porcelain rabbit head with a bit of sympathy. There was nothing left of Pen in there now and he knew what had to be done.

"No reason to keep a prick like you alive then is there?" Mad March jeered as he slowly drew a very sharp looking knife from his sleeve. Hatter kept his calm as the part machine took the last few steps towards him and brandish the blade at him. He'd have to time this just right. March took a swing and Hatter pushed his feet against the floor to send the chair careening backwards as the blade met nothing but air where his neck would have been. He used his momentum to flip over and pick up the chair by his still bound hands and deflect March's knife. After a few swipes it finally came close enough that Hatter was able to put the edge of the right armrest in the way and the knife easily sliced through the leather. He quickly swung the chair straight at March before pulling back to put all his power into a massive swing with his deadly right hook, aimed right at the ceramic head. There was a satisfying crunch as his fist went all the way through the mechanical construct and March promptly collapsed to the floor. Hatter easily found the dropped knife and cut himself free. He looked down at what had become of his former friend and back at the knife in his hand. Technology in Wonderland could do amazing things but he didn't know if he could put up with seeing this pale imitation of life brought back once more. Making a split second decision, Hatter quickly brought the knife down and stabbed the construct where the heart should be all the way to the hilt. He wasn't surprised that there was no blood seeping out of the wound and stomped on the rabbit head for good measure as well. He faced away from the prone figure and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and winced as his ribs protested the pressure it put on them. Doing his best to ignore the battered parts of him that were vying for attention as his adrenalin high stared to wind down, Hatter made his way towards the exit and to begin his search for Alice so he could get them both out of here.

But first…he had a man to see about a hat.

* * *

Posted 3/30/2010


	13. You can't achieve the impossible

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 13: You can't achieve the impossible unless you attempt the absurd

By not giving herself time to think about the fact that she was currently flying a fair distance above the ground, Alice found that she was able to focus properly and get the hang of steering this crazy thing. The Suits had unfortunately noticed her progress towards them and one shot ahead while the other slowed enough to maneuver himself behind her. Figuring the one with the Stone of Wonderland was most likely the Suit that had sped up, Alice tried to think of some way to dispatch the Suit trailing her before he tried to gun her down. The first plan that came to mind however, had her slightly worried that madness might be contagious in Wonderland after all. Instead, she tried not to think about how suicidal it was as she steered her flamingo into a sharp downward angle and broke through the canopy of the forest below her. Alice continuously jerked the bird this way and that as she attempted to dodge the rapidly approaching tree trunks, idly noting that they made something like this look so much easier in Return of the Jedi. Gunfire began to sound from behind her and Alice swore under her breath as she curbed the impulse to look back and just continued to dodge trees at an ever faster pace. Her concentration eventually won out over the Suits attempt to multitask as a loud explosion could be heard shortly after and she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Feeling relief and a sense of accomplishment from her success, Alice moved out of the forest to the only slightly safer position of flying above it once more. She couldn't see the Suit with the ring anymore but the Heart's Casino wasn't far now and that had been their most likely destination. Even if it wasn't, she knew Hatter still had to be there so that made it a priority anyway.

Alice pulled back on the neck to slow down as she approached the landing pad before hitting the red button on the Flying Flamingo's head. The engine quickly cut out and she gave a yell as it fell like the heavy thing it was while she jumped off. Using her extensive experience with tumbling and taking falls properly, Alice was able to roll mostly unharmed away from the crash. Her palms and knees where red and scraped up a bit from the impact on the gravel but it could have been much worse. There was only one other Flying Flamingo on the landing pad, sitting much nicer then her crashed one of course, so she added another tally on her support for this being where the Suit had gone as she made her way onto the elevator. She bit her lip as she tried to decide which level to go to. It wasn't like she'd been paying much attention when they'd been escaping the other day after all. Letting out a huff of frustration, she closed her eyes and let chance decide as she ran her right hand down the buttons, pushing on the one that seemed right.

Her luck continued on its upward climb though as the doors opened to a very familiar looking lobby type room, though she was entering from the opposite side that she remembered. Alice peaked out of the elevator and tried to choose which way would be the best to take when some movement outside the near by window caught her eye. She walked over to the large oval shaped window and gasped. There were several dozen figures moving around, with a small group of them heading toward the casino. She squinted to try and make out some detail and discovered that they appeared to be wearing old fashioned looking armor and her shock turned into a full blown grin. Charlie and Harry had clearly accomplished something incredible if she was seeing things properly. Her brain didn't even stop to tell her that seeing an undead army of knights was supposed to be impossible as it quickly filled in that this must be magic. Further proof that Wonderland really was starting to wear off on her after all.

"Way to go you two," she spoke softly to herself in a mix of awe and pride.

Alice watched the army approach for only a few seconds longer before turning to run down a side hall. Now that she knew reinforcements were coming, she could focus on the more important task of finding Hatter and worrying about the ring later. The direction she chose was apparently the wrong way to go however, as a handful of Suits lead by a Club came barreling around the corner. They appeared to be just as shocked to see her as she was them, but quickly changed their plans and began to chase after her as she ran back the other way. Past a few more similar looking hallways and down a flight of steps, Alice spotted the casino like room doors and for no other reason than their familiarity, she ran full tilt towards them and yanked one open before shutting it behind her. Right, something to keep the door from opening now. She promptly caught sight of the rope lines and quickly unhooked the one closest to her before sliding it into the large gap in the handles. No sooner had she slid it into place, the doors bucked and vibrated a few times as someone tired to open it from the other side and a muffled voice could be heard through it as well before she moved further into the room.

Alice had entered from the back side apparently as she jogged a short distance and came to a halt behind some very surprised and scantily dressed dancers. Their shouts of alarm at Alice's presence were quickly heard by the two Suits stationed in the room, and they swiftly wheeled around to aim their guns at her.

"Don't even think of moving," the Suit farthest from her commanded and Alice raised her hands skyward in the classic 'don't shot' pose. Okay, so maybe her luck was going back down the rollercoaster hill now.

* * *

The trip to the casino was relatively quiet for Charlie and Harry. Charlie hadn't wanted Harry riding a horse on his own and had instead, insisted Harry ride with him to keep an eye on the undead army following steadily behind them. Harry was impressed with the speed at which their small army could move, but once he considered the facts that they didn't have muscles that needed rest or working lungs, he supposed it wasn't too surprising. He kept watch as requested, but it wasn't needed as far as he could tell. A few of them were dragging large crossbows mounted on wooden bases with wheels that Harry had tired to dissuade Charlie from using, since they seemed more likely to fall apart than the army themselves, but the old knight was resolute and insisted they bring them.

Upon reaching the casino, they both dismounted from Arthur and Charlie began to line up the knights into an attack formation of sorts. The skeletal looking ones still showed no more intelligence than the ability to follow simple commands, but it shocked both men when one of the almost living looking ones (the large gaping wound in his side was the most obvious reminder to his true state) asked a few questions about attack plans. Harry just stared slightly slacked jawed in amazement while Charlie stammered that he supposed most would remain outside as a distraction while a small group would infiltrate the Heart's Casino to rescue the Alice of Legend and Hatter. His words promptly broke through Harry's temporary stupor, and he immediately stated his desire to go in and look for them, which Charlie refused to allow as soon as he finished speaking.

"I think not, young squire," Charlie frowned, "It would be far too dangerous for you to venture forth on your own, and it will be much safer to keep you at my side I think."

"But I won't be alone!" Harry adamantly objected as he scowled at the elderly man. "I'd be with a whole group of undead knights! And now that we know that some of them can talk and think, they'd be able to protect me just fine."

Charlie seemed hesitant and less confident of his answer this time, "I'm not sure the harbinger would see it that way my boy. He has been most reluctant to include you in any danger."

"Yeah, well, he's been doing all sorts of stupid things since we met Alice." Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What does that matter though? I mean, didn't I prove that I could be helpful last time we were here?" He tried to plead his case once more, though he could immediately tell it wasn't working. Just as he was starting to form a plan to run off with them anyway, a new voice spoke up from behind them.

"You should listen to your knight young lad," the deep baritone firmly stated and Harry turned curiously to look up at the sad face of one of the better held together knights. He wore armor that had rusted where it was dented from the battle that had led to his demise, but the only physical reminder of his state of death was a nasty looking cut that sliced open the front of his neck. Sadly Harry's lower vantage point meant his eyes were constantly drawn to this and it made him a bit uneasy to see the physical reminder of how easily death could arrive in times of danger. "War," the reanimated knight continued, "is no place for a lad so young. Be they squire or not."

Sulking at the former knight's words, Harry huffed as he crossed his arms in defeat. Well his plan wasn't going to work properly if he couldn't get the stupid knights to even take him along. The reanimated knight nodded in self conformation of his own words at Harry's reaction before looking at Charlie. Wondering why the elderly knight hadn't added his own agreement, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Charlie staring at the undead knight that had addressed Harry with a peculiar look on his face. If possible, Charlie even looked a little bit paler as well.

"You alright Charlie?" Harry asked in concern. Maybe the magic use from this morning was finally taking its toll on the elderly man. This caused a bit of panic to settle on him finally at the thought that he, Harry, might have to lead the knights if Charlie passed out from exhaustion.

"Sir…Sir Blagden?" Charlie tentatively purposed and the undead knight squinted his eyes as he regarded Charlie's appearance.

"Yes, that is who I was," the deceased Sir Blagden confirmed, "Did you know me before? You must have been quite young if that were the…" Some weird ghost of an emotion passed across the dead man's face as he seemed to decide something. "Is that you Charleson?" Blagden queried with a bit of a smile.

Charlie fumbled to form a response, "Umm yes…I mean…well, that is to say…it is good to see you once more sir." Harry stepped back and regarded the two curiously as the reanimated Sir Blagden smiled fully, revealing some missing teeth, and clapped a hand onto Charlie's shoulder.

"It is good to see that all was not lost when the Queen attacked," Sir Blagden pleasantly commented, "Knowing that you obeyed my command and have survived does my soul good. I shall rest in peace once more after this day is done." Charlie's cheeks flushed and Harry couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or pride as he suddenly realized that Sir Blagden must have been the knight that trained Charlie. "I suppose it is you and your squire we have to thank for the chance to avenge our kingdom then?" Blagden added as he glanced between the old knight and Harry while Charlie smiled brightly back at him.

"Yes," Charlie confirmed, "Though Harry is not my, 'official squire' as it were. Haven't an order to regulate such a thing anymore I'm afraid."

Blagden nodded solemnly, "Indeed. Though mayhap that will change after the events we shall perform upon this day." The roar of several small engines could be heard and all three of them turned to face the casino to see a handful of Flying Flamingos making their way towards their army. The former White Knight donned a rusty helm and stood eerily still before Charlie. "With your permission Sir Charleson, I shall lead the attack squad into the building and retrieve your companions," Sir Blagden stated and something about the way he did caused Charlie to smile slightly teary-eyed, before nodding in agreement.

"Take a dozen or so men and search for the Lady Alice and the man called Hatter-" Charlie started but Sir Blagden interrupted him.

"The Alice? Why, I remember her well," the former knight smiled, "and she is accompanied by the hatter?"

Knowing Charlie wouldn't dissuade the knight from his own ideals that Alice was the one from Legend; Harry finally spoke up, "No, not that Alice. She's just a Alice, and it's my cousin, Hatter, not the hat maker. He lives in Tugley City now." Seeing an opportunity, Harry brightly added, "I could come along and help point them out to you if you like?" The reanimated knight didn't take the bait however, as both he and Charlie shot him down once again. The ground suddenly shook as the Suits had flown past and dropped some sort of explosive near by. Harry ducked to avoid the spray of dirt it created, and watched the other knights attempting to return fire with the large crossbows they'd dragged along. Most were too slow to hit the flying attackers, but one managed to at least hit its mark as impaled the mechanical flamingo right through the base. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to delay the knight and win him over with the battle beginning, Harry assisted Charlie in giving proper descriptions of what Alice and Hatter looked like and Sir Blagden repeated them back before gathering a mix of mostly held together and fully skeletal men, before charging off into the Heart's Casino.

Harry knew that both of the knights had a good point about him not going into the casino, but he felt guilty for not doing so. Almost as if Hatter would think less of him for not fighting tooth and nail to save him, like he knew his older cousin would do for him, but he also knew that wasn't true as well. Hatter would be just as likely to berate him for putting himself in danger, as Harry had often done to him in the past. At that realization, Harry smirked and gave up on any foolhardy plans to run in a rescue his cousin. Sir Blagden was sure to find him and when Harry saw Hatter again, he would have the upper hand to give his older cousin a hard time for acting the hero, just as he'd always told Harry not to do, and getting caught for it. Feeling confident in his moral high ground, he smiled and followed behind Charlie, assisting the elderly knight when he was needed.

* * *

Finding the wanker that had nicked his jacket and hat had been incredibly easy. A loud ruckus could be heard coming from a room two doors down from the one he escaped from and a quick glance inside revealed the culprit. The Suit in question was wearing his hat while making exaggerated gestures to one of his cohorts from before. Hatter narrowed his eyes and smirked, having at laugh at him were they? He'd see about that. Both men were partly facing away from him and it was all too easy to sneak up behind the one with his hat on. Before he could get the other one's attention, a siren noise started to sound and they both jerked to look at the wall mounted speaker in surprise. Taking advantage of his good fortune, Hatter kicked the one with his hat on hard in the back, causing him to impact his fellow Suit on the bruised jaw Hatter had given him before. The man howled in pain as he stumbled backwards and while the other Suit was slightly dazed, Hatter decked him right across the temple. Between the force of his right hook and the impact on the floor, the man would be lucky if he didn't have a concussion. The Suit with his hat had mostly pulled him self together through the pain and growled at Hatter as he lunged toward him angrily. Hatter simply stepped to the side, grabbed the man's left arm and, using the Suit's own momentum, swung him around to impact straight into the wall. Making sure the Suit had full impact upon his already busted face. Hatter promptly plucked his hat back off the man's head as the Suit slid down the wall, and brushed the imaginary grime of the Suit's touch off before spinning it in his palm and flipping it back on his own head.

His jacket had lain innocently on the little round table the entire time and Hatter easily put it back on as well and allowed himself a smug grin at his success. The bastard that'd swiped his things was still moving about a bit, so Hatter decided he'd finish giving him a little payback from his treatment at the Suit's hands yesterday and gave the Suit a swift kick to his ribs as well. The man moaned as he curled into the fetal position and Hatter grinned as the straitened his jacket, "Never. Filch another man's hat, yeah?" If the Suit had a reply, Hatter felt confident it wouldn't be forthcoming anytime soon and smiled as he left the small break room to began his search for Alice.

He didn't make it very far before he saw Suits rushing past him towards the elevators and stairwells which had him slightly confused but thankful since it would make his search that much easier if the place was emptied. Going down a flight of stairs, Hatter found himself retracing the path he'd taken the other day to escape with Alice when he came upon the puzzling sight of a group of Suits attempting to break into a set of large decorative doors. Everyone else seemed to be called out on an emergency and these blokes were attempting to break into one of their own rooms? The answer quickly came to him and he grinned. Clearly his Alice continued to create mayhem wherever she went. The Club leading them sent a pair to check another door and he silently shadowed them; dispatching them easily enough once they showed him the way in.

Quietly opening the doors, Hatter slipped in and found a pole to keep them shut and keep out the Suits that would surely be looking for their missing pals soon. He only had a moment to take in the vacant looking Oysters standing around gambling tables as his gazed zeroed in on a pair of Suits that were holding Alice at gun point on the opposite end of the room. She thankfully appeared unharmed but idea of those bastards threatening his Alice filled him with anger and Hatter silently weaved his way through the still Oysters to stand behind the Suit closest to him. He let out a brief high pitched whistle to draw the man's attention and promptly decked him on the temple with his right hook when he turned to look. Much like the other one in the tiny break room, this man promptly crumpled to the floor and Hatter only spared him the briefest of glances as he faced the other Suit, who'd also spun around and was currently pointing a gun at him now. Alice seized upon the opportunity his distracted had provided and knocked the gun out of the remaining Suit's grasp, which allowed Hatter to easily knock him out as well.

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed joyfully as he bent down to pick up one of the discarded guns, "You're alive!" He nodded as he stood back up and checked the ammo clip before pocketing the gun. Good, it was full. They'd be needing it to get out of here more likely than not. "Oh my god," Alice softly intoned as she finally got a good look at him and Hatter inwardly cringed. He probably looked a right mess didn't he? Wasn't like he'd time to stop and check in a mirror or freshen up on the way yeah?

Not wanting to worry her unnecessarily, he grinned dismissively at her concerned look while it simultaneously tugged at his heart. Did she have to look so wonderfully attractive even when she was concerned? "Just a few nicks and bruises," he flippantly commented, "nothing to worry ab-" The breath was stolen from his lungs as the wonderful woman wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. The pain from the impact of her soft form against his barely registered as the warmth and comfort he could feel almost raidiating from her swept over him instead. "Oh that feels good…" he mumbled into her neck as he returned the hug. It was comforting and caring and held one hell of sign that she might feel something for him as well like he'd thought she might when they'd kissed in the woods.

Before he could attempt to step away from her arms however so he could focus on getting them out alive, she pulled back slightly and ran her hands softly across the sides of his face before pulling him down into a searing kiss. Her lips were hard and demanding as she dug her fingers into the base of his skull and Hatter groaned at the contact. He pulled her hips flush against his own as he met her desire with his own need. Gently sucking and nibbling on her delectable lips as if they were the ripest fruits he'd ever tasted. Alice moaned at the increased contact in combination with his actions and the rational side of him, that he'd been actively trying to beat back with a stick since she'd embraced him popped into his head long enough at the sound to remind him of just where they were and that this possibly wasn't the best time for such an activity. Hatter reluctantly pulled back from this sweet temptress to rest his forehead on her own and gather his wits and his breath. He hadn't felt this high off emotion since long before he kicked his tea habit.

She licked her swollen lips and gazed a touch lustfully back at him. Goddess she was trying to kill what little resolve he had left right now. Hatter looked meaningfully into her eyes; "We'll save the rest of that for when we're safe yeah?" he finished with a smile.

Alice had clearly forgotten where they were as she flushed a bit in embarrassment as she quickly glanced around before smiling at him, "You can count on it."

"Right," he grinned before taking a few steps back and turning toward the way he came, "Follow me then, I'll get us out of here."

"No, wait a minute," Alice calmly objected and Hatter spun on his heel to look at her with a raise eyebrow in inquiry, "I have an idea. I wanna try something." She had a mischievous glint in her eye that he hadn't seen since that afternoon when they'd met Charlie, and Hatter found himself instantly intrigued as to what she might have to say.

He exhaled out some of his frustration at being delayed before nodding. "What's this brilliant idea then?" he posed and Alice smiled before turning to look back at the Oysters he was only vaguely aware of. It was really a bit creepy how they just stood there unmoving.

"It was something Caterpillar said," she informed him, "mix the wrong feeling together and you can get the wrong kind of reactions." She scanned the room before sprinting off to inspect a set of doors on the farthest side of the room. They easily pulled open and Alice looked back and forth to find something to brace them with, settling on using a simple push broom before jogging back over to him. "And Charlie," she continued her earlier statement, "he said the Queen only wanted to feel the good and not the bad, remember?"

Okay, yes he vaguely remembered that, but Hatter really didn't see what she was getting at here. "So what's your point then?" he blankly asked and Alice smirked roguishly at him with that familiar gleam of determination in her eyes he knew all too well.

"We're going to stir up some emotions," she announced and then ran over to the raised stage in the middle of the gambling room floor before firing her recently acquired gun at the ceiling. Hatter quickly caught on and ascended the platform nearest to him, firing off two rounds himself and tried yelling to get the catatonic like Oysters' attention. Not a single one moved however and he was at a loss as to what Alice wanted him to do. Mixing bad and good emotions was always a bad idea, so he could respect the idea she was working off of but Hatter was at a loss as to how they should go about doing so if the Oysters didn't even respond. Alice apparently had a plan though as went from attempting to get their attention, to trying to get them to think; asking them questions about their missing family and lives before the casino. He could hear a faint pounding coming from the door Alice had just blocked and was about to suggest she call it quits when the Oysters started to react. It began as a slow movement between a few of them, till they all started quickly to become more and more responsive. Alice continued to push them further, bolstered by the affect her words were finally having and Hatter felt a wave of pride and awe as he watched her try to get them to move away from the tables, now that they all seemed to be fully aware of their surroundings. Several of them began to yell frantically when they discovered that their feet were stuck to the floor; one fellow even loudly demanded to know what witchcraft was behind all of this.

She truly was a force to be reckoned with his Alice, and Hatter wondered how he could have been so blind as to not have loved her when she'd first stepped into his office in that soaking wet dress of hers. The sudden revelation of how deeply he truly felt for her shocked him, but before he could really think upon it, the pounding at the door increased in volume and frequency; effectively reminding him that now was not the time to lose focus. Hatter leaped off the platform and made his way back to Alice; taking in the varying looks of shock and fear on the Oyster's faces as he went.

"Hear that?" Alice continued to provoke the Oysters into more of a panic, "They don't want you to wake up. They're trying to break down those doors so they can put you back to sleep again. Keep you from-"

The broom was unable to hold against the constant barrage from the other side and the doors swung wide open as it loudly snapped and several Suits came rushing into the room. Derailing Alice from whatever point she was trying to make. The first few to enter immediately started to open fire upon them and Hatter instantly pulled Alice down behind the near by roulette table for cover. The Oysters in the room had similar reactions as they ducked to avoid the gun fire; though their movements were accompanied by screams of fright and disbelief.

"Stop!" a voice rang out over the noise of gunfire from where the Suits were standing, and Hatter felt Alice stiffen in his arms at the sound of it. "You're scaring the Oysters," the man yelled, "Let me handle the girl."

Alice took a deep breath like she was gathering her courage, and Hatter turned her around to look at him. "I can confront him if you're nervous Alice," he whispered and she shook her head softly with a look of determination mingled with sadness.

"No," she whispered back, "I have to do this, he's…that's my father Hatter." It was clear she was referring to the man who'd just spoken and the shock of this revelation must have been easy to read on his face. Her father worked for the Queen? Just like that all the pieces feel into place for him about the possible reasons for Jack to be 'helping' Alice this whole time along with the likely reasoning behind his perusal of her in the first place, and it made him fume internally. Oh the next time he saw that poncey blonde haired prince… Alice smiled sympathetically at him before exhaling and masking her emotions. She stood and aimed her gun at the man she'd just called her father and Hatter rose to stand beside her almost instantly, ready to assist Alice in anyway that she needed him.

* * *

"Put the gun down Alice," her father's voice calmly requested, but Alice just shook her head slightly. It was one of the hardest things she had to do, but she kept the gun aimed at the man's chest. The last look he'd given her that morning still fixed in her mind as she tried to convince herself that this man was no longer her father. She'd tried to save him but she'd accepted the fact that her father wouldn't be coming back. Now all she had to do was convince her heart as well.

"No," she refused with a slight tremble in her voice that she tried to hide as she held her ground unwaveringly.

The man set his own gun down on the nearby table and took a few steps towards her. "It's me Alice," the man pleaded, "It's your father."

"How do I know that?" Alice sharply retorted, "Just a few hours ago, you didn't even want to acknowledge my existence and now…now I'm supposed to believe you've finally changed?!" Her stance remained aggressive and unyielding as she kept the gun trained on him. This wasn't her father anymore, it wasn't, it wasn't.

Her words seemed to wound the man and he took a deep breath before looking back at her. "I'm so sorry for that Alice. My own thoughts and feelings had been, buried by Queen's reconditioning for so long that it took a bit more time to get past them," the man informed her, "It was seeing you here again on the vid screens, trying to save these people, that finally helped me break through."

Alice's arms shook slightly and a few tears slid down her face when she blinked. It was there again. The same eyes she'd seen yesterday and for a brief moment. Her heart clenched in her throat. Could it be? Had he really come back to her now? She had to know for sure, and there was only one way for him to do that. "Prove it," she demanded in an emotionally charged voice, "Tell me something only Robert Hamilton, my father, would know."

Robert smiled sadly and took another step forward, "Until you were seven, you refused to eat ice cream. Carol and I were completely baffled and amused at the notion of a child not liking anything sweet, but we couldn't even get you to try it. You would just, turn your nose up at it and say 'no, it looks funny' and ask for a cookie instead." Alice let out a choking sob mixed with a laugh and her arms lowered a bit. She remembered that. Her mother had caught one of those moments on a home video. She'd broken those tapes years ago after so many repeated watchings, but the images were engraved in her mind by then. Robert took this as a good sign apparently and continued to move toward her. "We would often joke about it with our family while you played with your cousins. It wasn't until I'd left out a bowl of it outside one summer afternoon that had melted that you finally decided to give it a try," he continued, "You drank the whole bowl and that night, you asked for some for desert for the first time." Alice couldn't deny it any longer and she finally lowered her arms and dropped the gun; weakly chuckling as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She could see her father smiling understandingly at her now as he took the last few steps before engulfing her in a hug that she eagerly returned.

"I've missed you so much," she chocked out in a short laugh of relief as years of pent up emotion continued to fall from her eyes. She'd done it. She'd found her father after all these years, and now he'd finally get to come home. The rest of the world didn't exist at that moment and she felt ten years old again as her father continued to hold her.

"I've missed you too jellybean," he whispered, "and I'm so, so sorry. About everything." Alice finally felt like she was closing over an old wound as she pulled back to smile at her father and felt freer than she had been in along time. Of course no moment could stay perfect as the sound of gun fire from the entrance broke the illusion of peace over their touching scene. The world snapped back into place as Alice remember just where she was and who was there as she side stepped around her father to get a look at what was going on.

It had started as just one gun shot and had quickly exploded from there as the Suits who had entered before her father were fighting some unseen force in the hall. Screams of pain and death could be heard along with the sounds of what seemed like sword fighting. The people in the room were a mixed bag of fear and awe as they all watching the battle unfold as Alice began to suspect what might be happening. She tried to move past her father to get a better view when both he and Hatter blocked her from opposite sides. Alice huffed indignantly as she scowled at them, though only her father seemed to be affected by it as Hatter had already been on the receiving end of her anger before and wasn't intimidated apparently. He had a gun firmly gripped in his hands as he focused his eyes on the far doorway. Just as the sounds of the battle faded and a figure made his way forward into the room, the ground began to shake below them. Alice gripped onto Hatter's arm in surprise and the kidnapped people shrieked before finding they could finally move. She looked back towards the door to see a knight step forward and she grinned thinking it was Charlie and his army, come to rescue them as she tried to step forward once more.

The man removed his helm, and the face underneath was clearly not Charlie's. In fact, looking at it was making her feel a bit uneasy. The skin was a sickly yellow color, with his eyes sunken into his face, and the gray hair upon his head was thin and matted. "Are you the Lady Alice and the one called Hatter?" a rumbling baritone came from the man before them.

"Depends on who's askin'," Hatter immediately replied, and the floor quivered below them once more, "But for the sake of time, let's just say we are. Who might you be?"

The knight smiled and gave a small bow, "I am Sir Blagden, former White Knight of the Checkerboard Kingdom. Your friends Sir Charleson and the young squire Harry sent me to retrieve you." Alice smiled and looked at Hatter who wore an expression of confusement mixed with wonder. Apparently he hadn't seen the army earlier like she had. The floor trembled again and the knight swiftly donned his helm. "Quickly, we must flee from this tower," he commanded, "The two of you must follow me now."

"Wait, we're not leaving these people here to die!" Alice exclaimed and the knight gave a quick look around the room.

He nodded his consent, "These people are innocents in this matter. They may come with us as well, but time is of the essence I fear." The floor shook with increased frequency and Alice turned to look at Hatter who nodded before grabbing her hand before running to keep up with their rescuers as she held on to her father's hand and the others in the room promptly followed behind.

* * *

Hatter pulled Alice along as fast as he could down the corridors and several sets of stair cases. The shaking continually got worse and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before the whole place came crashing down. This was the only place the Queen kept Emotion Tea before sending it out for sale and Hatter had no illusions as to how large of an explosion all those mixed emotions were likely to generate. The group of knights kept a moderate pace ahead of them, and Hatter only hoped they wouldn't lead him astray. The one they'd spoken with had said he knew Harry and very little people knew his cousin by name, so the odds were stacked in their favor. After they cleared the front doors Hatter continued his fast pace even though the effort of all this running made his lungs burn and his sore ribs ache. It didn't take a genius to know that standing next to a falling building was unsafe however, so he pushed past his pain and ran on with the knights until he heard the immensely loud noise of the casino crashing down behind him. Hatter slowed to a walk and took the time to finally catch his breath as he turned to watch the final moments of the destruction of the blight on face of Wonderland.

After a moment he tore his gaze away to look over at Alice, who was fairing much better than him as she hardly looked winded from their daring escape, and saw she was smiling at him. He couldn't help but grin back at her and she looked briefly at her father, who was still mesmerized by the sight of the giant dust mushroom that was now the remains of the Heart's Casino, before turning back to face him.

"Two birds with one stone in the end after all I suppose," she cheekily commented with a smirk and Hatter chuckled lightly at her brazen attitude. Of course the woman he'd fallen for would lightly dismiss her actions about freeing an entire world of oppression. She turned to face him fully and her gaze softened. "None of this would have happened without you ya know," Alice softly spoke and took the few steps to stand in front of him.

"I'm flattered that you believe that I, a humble Tea Shop owner, was the rout of all evil in Wonderland. Suppose someone should have told the Queen that though yeah?" he grinned and Alice sniggered before settling on a grin and rolling her eyes.

She grabbed his tie loosely, "You know…I do believe we're safe now," she coyly commented and pulled on his tie slightly, "Isn't there something we should be continuing?" Alice's face held a mischievous grin peppered with a touch of desire as she flickered between staring at his mouth and his eyes. Seeing absolutely no reason not to go along with such a marvelous suggestion, Hatter grinned knowingly back at her and slowly lowered his mouth to taste her full lips once more.

"Lady Alice!"

"Hatter!"

Hatter sighed and slumped forward slightly onto Alice's shoulder. Of course now would be the moment Harry found them. He really should have known better with all the experience he'd had around his younger cousin finding him in similar situations. Alice seemed to find this all amusing if the sound of repressed laughter in his ear was anything to go by. He stood up and shot her an exasperated look, which made her smirk impishly in return, before turning to greet his cousin. Harry was jogging up to meet them, with Charlie not far behind, and stopped in shock once he was able to see him properly.

He seemed to take in Hatter's appearance fully before adopting a look of disappointment and crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, I was going to take a few jabs at you for being a damn hero, but apparently you had to go and get yourself tortured and take all the fun out of it," Harry smart mouthed and Hatter just grinned as he shook his head in good humored disbelief. He held open his arms and Harry immediate took the open invitation, dashing over and wrapping his arms around Hatter's bruised ribs. He grunted in pain but didn't comment further as he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry in return. Last night had probably been one of the worst things Harry had gone through since coming to live with him. He could sacrifice a little pain in exchange for comforting the lad as much as possible.

"I'm really glad you're alright," Harry fiercely whispered into Hatter's shirt and he squeezed Harry a little harder in response before letting him step back some.

Hatter ruffled the slightly beaten up fedora down on his younger cousin's head and smiled. "I'm right pleased Charlie had the sense to grab you and run," Hatter remarked and Harry smiled, "Not to mention keeping you safe until I returned." Hatter locked eyes with the old knight who just smiled pleasantly at him before inclining his head in acknowledgement and turned to embrace Alice.

"Yeah, well, he had a little help today," Harry gestured around to the army of knights and Hatter finally able to take in all of the variations in their appearances to come to a surprising conclusion.

"Um, are they all dead?" Hatter bluntly asked and Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing?! Me and Charlie brought back all the past knights this morning, and then we used them to take down the Queen!" his younger cousin excitedly exclaimed, "Not to mention rescuing you as well of course." Amazed at the amount of magic that must have taken and having to accept the fact that the crazy old knight actually knew a good bit about it, Hatter just grinned and shook his head again as he let that last comment go un-remarked. Well he certainly couldn't say things had been boring since Harry had come into his life.

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted the happy reunion and a high, shrill voice rang out through the air. "There! There she is!" the woman proclaimed and Hatter turned to see the Queen of Hearts marching towards them, surrounded by a contingent of Suits. The Queen scowled and pointed to Hatter's left at Alice, "Quickly now, arrest that treacherous girl!"

* * *

Posted 4/7/2010


	14. The revolution will not be

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 14: The revolution will not be a three-part, prestige-format miniseries

The small group of the undead army of knights that had led Alice and Hatter to safety promptly rushed forward to block the imposing Suits who immediately stopped and stepped back fearfully. The evil monarch glared disdainfully at the Suits who'd backed off. "Don't just stand there you imbeciles, capture her at once!" she demanded but her lackeys were finally showing some small amount of common sense as they held their ground instead. Looking back on this moment, Alice was never quite sure what made her speak up and confront the Queen. It was simply an urge that came unbidden to her mind and her mouth had started to move on its own accord; her words coming out sharp, and piercing.

"Your men seem to have lost their nerve," Alice remarked, "and why shouldn't they? Just look at what's become of you, of your so called kingdom." Alice gestured around to mingling of Wonderlanders and Oysters as she walked to stand next to the army of knights. If looks could kill, then Alice would be dead and buried based on the Queen's glare as she spoke. "You have no power here anymore, and everyone can finally see who you really are behind the veil of fear you ruled with," Alice looked around at the assembled crowd, "Take a good look at her everyone. Take a look at your so called ruler, who took the throne just so she could indulge in her every whim. This is the woman who kidnapped you from your homes, your families...all so she could drain your emotions for her own pleasure, and then use them to turn her war torn Kingdom into a land of mindless addicts. Go on. Take a good, long, look at her and tell me if she's worth fighting for, dying for. What reason do you have to do what she says anymore?"

The Queen of Hearts scoffed indigently as she stuck her nose up at Alice until she began to notice the affect Alice's words had had on the crowd. Her Suits were turned around to face her and most had even begun to slowly back away from her side, leaving the Queen alone in a small clearing while the undead knights moved to surround her from behind. The Oysters she had captured over the years went from looking surprised to enraged as they were finally told what had happened to them and why they'd been brought here. Fear and disbelief flickered across the Queen's face as she began to realize her predicament.

"If you ask me," Alice stated after a taking in a view of the crowd as well, "I think you've been found wanting."

"How dare you challenge me?!" the Queen raged back, "She is just an insolent girl! Don't listen to her! I am the one in charge here and you shall do as I say!" The various Suits and casino workers remained unmoved and unafraid of the Queen as they continued to observe her; making no attempt to assist her out of her precarious situation in any way. Suddenly, she could spot movement coming from behind Alice and the Queen's eyes fixed on the figures making their way towards her. Once she saw it was the Prince with Duchess in tow, she once more masked her features into an air of superiority. "Jack, thank heavens you're here. Arrest this insolent tart immediately," The Queen commanded but Jack only stopped near Alice's side, opposite to Hatter and Harry, as he flickered a glance at Alice and her companions before looking down his nose at the Queen.

"Sorry mother," Jack idly refuted, "I'm afraid you lost any shred of sympathy I had left for you the moment you ordered my execution."

"Oh don't be so sensitive," the Queen scoffed, "I was just doing my job. Now come on, rally the troops."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what Tea addled delusion are you living in that you could possibly think you have the power to order anyone around with the entirety of Wonderland here to stand against you." He smirked triumphantly, "I'm afraid you've lost mother."

"No!" the Queen yelled disbelieving at her son and Harry signaled the knight standing behind the Queen to bring her forward. She yelped in surprise as she felt a sword firmly prod her in the back and she took a few steps forward to get away from it. With only a short distance between herself and the Queen now, Alice stood her ground and held out her right hand, "We'll be taking the ring now."

"You'll have to cut off my hand or kill me first," the Queen spat back defiantly.

"I can work with that," Hatter piped up and turned to face Charlie, "Can I borrow your knife?" The normally joyful knight was grim faced with determination as he nodded and calmly withdrew the dagger off his belt before passing it over to Hatter. Hatter spun the blade nimbly once in his hand before brandishing it as he walked towards the Queen.

Jack stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to stop him, and Hatter quirked an eyebrow at the Prince. "Make sure it's a clean cut," Jack spoke while looking at his mother, "Wouldn't want to get any blood on the ring." Hatter masked his smile with a look of indifference as he stared at the Queen and made a noise of confirmation. Their fear tactic worked as the Queen finally realized the position she was in as she looked wide eyed between Hatter and Jack, before promptly removing the Stone of Wonderland from her finger and placing it in Alice's open palm. Alice smiled triumphantly as she closed her hand around it and turned to face the crowd as she held the ring above her head for all those gathered to see. A roar of cheering peppered with clapping rose up from all sides as Oysters and Suits alike celebrated the end of the Queen's reign. Alice grinned as she lowered her arm and turned to face her father who walked over to hug her fiercely.

"I am so proud of you sweetie," he stated and gave her a small peck on the cheek as he pulled back from their embrace.

Alice smiled softly, "Thanks Dad, but it wasn't just me. We all did it." She looked over to gaze fondly at Hatter who was returning the dagger back to Charlie before he glanced over and met her smile with one of his own. He turned back to say something to Charlie who nodded and walked over to speak with Jack, while Hatter brought Harry over to join Alice and her father. "What did you say to Charlie?" Alice asked and the conman smirked.

"Oh, I figured Jack would have trouble getting to the former Queen and told Charlie he may want to offer his assistance on the matter," he wryly supplied and she looked over to see the reanimated army had secured the Queen while Charlie and Sir Blagden were speaking intensely with Jack.

"I never figured you'd do anything to help Jack," Alice smirked and Hatter scoffed.

"And I won't be, ever," he affirmed, "That ponce doesn't deserve my help after all he's done, but he is unfortunately the Prince, and the people will need someone to follow with the Queen taken care of. Charlie seemed eager to be of assistance still, so all I did was point him in the right direction." Harry rolled his eyes at this and Alice chuckled.

Robert looked somewhat confused at their interactions so he spoke up, "Is he talking about the Prince bringing you here Alice? I have a feeling I'm missing something important in all of this."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, "I'm sorry. Dad, this is Hatter and Harry. Guys, I'd like you to meet my father, Robert Hamilton."

Hatter had already figured out who Robert was back in the casino of course, but Harry was excited to hear the announcement and shook hands with Alice's father. "Brilliant!" Harry remarked happily, "It's great to meet you and I'm glad Alice found you alright." Robert chuckled at Harry's actions and returned the surprisingly firm handshake before offering his hand to Hatter as well.

"Pleasure," Hatter smiled and accepted the offered hand, "You've got an amazing daughter Mr. Hamilton." He released Robert's hand and turned his smile towards Alice who easily returned it.

"Yes, yes she is" Robert grinned as he took in the exchange between the two, "You both seem rather close, is he your boyfriend Alice?"

There was a slight awkwardness at this question and Alice blushed lightly, "Well, we haven't really-"

"It's bit new," Hatter jumped in, "Nothing official yet-"

"But, there is definitely interest," Alice ended with a significant look at Hatter who blinked before grinning widely. Harry gaped openly at the two of them before laughing behind his hand, which he attempted to disguise as a cough when they all turned to see what the noise was.

Robert continued to smile while he raised an interested eyebrow at the three of them, "Sounds like quite a story happened between you all."

"Yeah," Alice turned to glance at her father, "It's not some fairytale though, so it might take a while to tell." She caught Hatter's smirk at her reply, but didn't remark upon it.

"We've got nothing but time now, so fire away. No time like the present," Robert shrugged well naturedly and something seemed to click into place behind Alice's eyes and she smiled brightly as she looked at the three guys next to her. Before she could get started on the lengthy story of how they all came to meet however, Jack came over and interrupted them.

"I apologize for interrupting," Jack stated, "But we're organizing to have all the Oysters checked over tonight and then get everyone sent through the Looking Glass tomorrow." He had addressed them all initially and now turned to look at Alice specifically, "I will need the ring Alice if you won't mind giving it to me?" Alice seemed to have forgotten she still held it and easily passed it over to the Prince. She'd be happy to never have to worry about that bit of jewelry ever again if she could help it. "Thank you," Jack smiled lightly before appearing serious once more, "We'll need to take your father as well I'm afraid, just to make sure he's completely free of his memory modification. We can have a room set up for you separate from the others if you like though."

Alice was both pleased and upset at the assumption Jack made that she would go with them and looked at her father before making her decision. Seeing the look of understanding on his face, she smiled and faced Jack again, "I think I'll just meet up with him in the morning actually." Alice glanced at Hatter before continuing, "I'd like to help Hatter and Harry get their place together instead. I mean, it's my fault it was wrecked in the first place and they've both done so much for me. That is…if it's alright with you two?"

"Sure, brilliant" Hatter grinned, and Harry nodded his acceptance as well.

Alice returned the smiles before hugging her father. "I'll come find you in the morning then," she stated.

"I'm looking forward to it," Robert replied as he pulled back from her, "And I still expect to hear this story. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy you know." Alice agreed and snuck a glance at Jack. He seemed slightly forlorn that Alice wouldn't be coming back with him but was hiding it well behind his mask of indifference.

"We'll be taking them all to the Hospital of Dreams," Jack filled in, "I'll have a Suit look for you in the morning." Robert finished saying his goodbyes to Alice and walked off with Jack towards a Scarab that was landing a few yards away. The Suits were attempting to organize the Oysters into an orderly line with a bit of difficulty as a few stubbornly refused to go anywhere with them. When this happened, an undead knight would be sent over to help move the individual to the front of the line to get taken away with the first group of people.

"I'm kind of surprised you're not going with your Dad," Harry commented and Alice turned back to smile at him, "I mean he's been gone for years and you only just got him back. Why don't you want to be with him? Don't you miss him?"

"Well," she started, "I do, but now that I know he's alive and that we'll have the rest of our lives to get to know each other again…I feel better about what happened all those years ago, and, I think I'm finally starting to move on from it. I'm ready to begin anew and clinging to old memories with him right now won't help either of us with that." Harry's expression showed he didn't quite understand what she was saying but he shrugged and nodded like he did anyway.

Hatter's look showed a depth of understanding however, and Alice smiled appreciatively at him for it. "Well, no reason to stand around here and take up space," Hatter commented, "Let's go see about hopping on one of these Scarabs and get back to the shop yeah? Dormie might have fixed up the kitchen a bit more since yesterday, and I could certainly go for a nice tea spread right about now."

* * *

They'd just begun to reach the front of the gathering of the Oysters when Harry saw some sort of commotion going on between one of them and a Suit. The three slowed down to see what was going on as they walked closer, when the Oyster that was making the fuss could suddenly be heard above the din of people.

"-very important person I'll have you know, and I demand to get on the next flying whats-its and get the hell out of this place! You're not using those funny sticks, but I know you're just more of those freaks!"

Harry froze at the sound of the voice as years of repressed memories and feelings started to filter through his mind. He knew that voice. He'd heard it yell similar phrases at him, and ones much worse as well. Hatter shaking him finally broke him out of his trance and Harry blinked as he looked up at his cousin and Alice's concerned faces. "Harry, are you alright?" Hatter asked, "You've just been staring off at nothing for a mo' now. Ya tired? I know your magic can take it out of you sometimes yeah?"

"I know that voice," Harry quietly spoke, still in shock from the revelation. He'd moved on from that part of his life he reminded himself. It didn't matter that that man, or any of his relations, were still alive.

"What voice?" Hatter furrowed his brow as he studied Harry's face.

Harry took a deep breath and let it back out. He was ok, everything was fine. That man couldn't hurt him any more. He had Hatter; Hatter would take care of him. Harry focused on Hatter properly now and he could see his cousin was relieved for it, "The man who's making a fuss over there."

"That overweight British sounding guy?" Alice asked curiously as she glanced over at the crowd before looking back at Harry, "I thought you said you hadn't met any Oysters before me?" By the look on Hatter's face at Alice's remark, Harry could see his cousin understood just why Harry had reacted so strongly to it now.

Hatter's face darkened dangerously as Harry had only see it do so a handful of times before, "Is that him Harry? Is that your Uncle?" Harry nodded slowly and Hatter released his grip on Harry's arms as he stood up. "Right, won't be but a mo'," Hatter commented before walking swiftly over to the crowd.

Alice seemed lost as she looked back and forth between Hatter's retreating form and Harry, "Wait, your Uncle? He's an Oyster? But, wouldn't that mean...but your not…that jerk is someone you used to live with?"

Harry nodded, "I used to live with him, my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and their son Dudley before Hatter took me in." Finally feeling over the shock and back to his normal self, he looked up to see Alice's reaction to the news.

"But wouldn't that mean…oh my god," Alice trailed off as her eyes widened at her thought and she saw Hatter was almost to the assembled crowd, "That means he's one of the people who…" Harry quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at Alice at that comment; had Hatter told her about his past? His cousin really must like Alice after all if that was the case. "We've got to stop Hatter," Alice finally decided and grabbed Harry's hand before sprinting off to catch up with his cousin, and Harry stumbled before finally meeting her pace as best as he could. They got there just in time to see Hatter pull the Suit out of Vernon's line of fire.

"What seems to be the problem here then?" Hatter asked casually and maybe it was due to his cousin's British sounding accent, but Vernon ceased his yelling as his face, which Harry could see sported a design similar to the one on Alice's arm but smaller, changed back from puce to an almost normal shade.

Having gained some idea as to what Hatter might be planning on doing; Harry walked over and grabbed his cousin's left hand. "Hatter it's alright," Harry stated calmly as he looked up at him, "I'm fine now, so let's just go yeah? I don't care about him any more."

"Look here boy," Vernon gruffly commented, "I will not be made a fool of in all this and you'd be best to - You!" Harry's eyes opened wide as he stared back at Vernon's angry face. Apparently the man hadn't recognized him upon first glance or hearing him speaking; but he did now that he had a good look at him and the realization of who Harry was became clear. "Boy! This is all your fault you little freak!" Vernon bellowed, "You and those freaky people you're connected with! I won't have it! I-" Vernon's rant was broken off as Hatter's right hook connected with the side of Vernon's head. Harry could hear the crack of the impact and watched in a sort of slow motion as the man he'd called uncle for most of his life crumpled to the ground lifelessly.

Several of the people gathered around them clapped appreciatively at Hatter's efforts while a Club came running onto the scene finally with a knight in tow. "What is going on here?" the Club demanded before gasping and kneeling down to check on Vernon. "You've quite possibly given this man a severe concussion!" the Club exclaimed.

"Good," Hatter and Alice spit out at the same time before looking at each other in surprise, which quickly turned into smiles of satisfaction.

"Oh we can't have this," the Club fretted nervously as he realized just who seemed to approve of the Oyster being knocked out, "The Prince will be furious if he…right. Right, I'm going to have to ask you three to get on the next Scarab. I can't have you risking further harm."

"Bastard had it coming to him if you ask me," some Oyster in a blue uniform that had been watching the scene commented and murmurs of agreement could be heard rippling through the gathered populous afterward.

This didn't help calm the Club down any and he ordered the knight to carry the unconscious man away while he ushered Harry, Hatter and Alice to the nearby Scarab. "Brilliant, let's put this ugliness behind us yeah?" Hatter smiled as he and Alice both took hold of Harry's hands and Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment at all the attention. It felt comforting to see them acting so protective of him but he felt awkward that they'd done so in public as well. He'd be eleven in a little over a month after all and he wasn't a little kid any more. Still…he also wasn't so uncomfortable that he would refuse their grasp and even squeezed Hatter's hand a little tighter for a moment to silently let him know he'd appreciated what his cousin had done.

* * *

Hatter still felt like Harry's former uncle deserved more than the blow to the head he'd given him, but was willing to let it go after Harry's assurances. Alice was of course pushing for answers about how the entire situation with Harry's past worked, and Hatter had cut her off before she could gain momentum by promising to tell her about it once they were back in the privacy of his shop. The look she gave him clearly stated she wouldn't be forgetting his promise either.

The Oysters onboard with them were mingling about the small loading area of the Scarab, but Hatter kept their group stationed near the back ramp. Partly since they would be the first to depart, and also because it was habit for him to place himself at the best vantage point to scout a room when he was stuck in an unfamiliar place. The trip was thankfully fast and passed mostly in silence as they each thought back on everything that had occurred today. With all the adrenalin running out of his system finally he could feel all his aches and pains making themselves very plainly known along with the tiredness from his lack of sleep during the night. Knowing that a pot of caffeine enriched tea was not far off certainly helped keep him moving forward at the moment. Hatter smiled suddenly as thinking of the shop brought back a memory of a conversation he'd had with Harry on the roof over a year ago. Apparently you could change the world in a day when you had an Alice involved.

A Club came back to lower the exit ramp and Hatter could see that they were hovering just a few feet off the ground at the open area across from his shop. Alice tensed up at his side when the Club told them they'd have to jump and Hatter grabbed her hand to reassure her. Harry easy walked down the ramp and hopped off onto the grass with Hatter confidently following behind as he didn't let Alice have time to think about it as he jumped out. The impact caused a jolt of pain to his ribs but he was able to pass it off as just a normal grunt from the impact. Alice seemed handle the jump fairly well and smiled in appreciation at his assistance before walking towards his ruined shop with him. The hum of the Scarab had almost disappeared by the time they had walked up to the store front. The doors looked a bit more secured now but much of the damage remained. At least Dormie had been able to get some clean up accomplished though. Alice gasped when she finally got to see the inside while Harry frowned in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry about all this," Alice apologized while her eyes took everything in, "None of this would have happened if you hadn't helped me, and I feel horrible about it."

Hatter just shrugged indifferently, "It's just stuff Alice. Not like I've never had to replace a few busted things before. Besides, I'd like to think the freedom of Wonderland was worth the destruction of a Tea Shop or two." He smirked at her after the last bit and she smiled softly back at him in response.

"So let me get this straight," Harry crossed his arms as he faced them, "She can wreck your life's work and be let off, nice as you please. But when I accidentally set fire to one of your hats, it's the end of the world and you hold it over my head for weeks on end?"

"That was one of my favorite hats!" Hatter replied indigently as he looked at Harry, "And on top of that, it was one I'd kindly let you borrow, since you'd outgrown all your others!"

Harry shrugged indifferently, "Not my fault you showed poor judgment with that decision now is it? And Reggie had a new one for you by tea time the following week anyway."

"It's the principle of the thing," Hatter flippantly replied before changing the subject, "But it doesn't matter now anyway seeing as how I couldn't even get to my office when I came to find Dormie, let alone recover my hats." Harry seemed surprised at his remark before his eyes lit up and he started laughing loudly. Well that wasn't the response Hatter had been expecting. "You alright there Little Potter?" he questioned and Harry calmed himself down.

"It worked. I can't believe it worked," his younger cousin chuckled before turning to run down the hallway to the back rooms, "Follow me, I've got to show you something." Alice raised an eyebrow at him while Hatter shrugged before following his younger cousin at a much more sedate pace. They followed him down the twisting hallway to stand in front of a piece of wall that used to lead to his office. "You see that?" Harry grinned as he pointed to the hole at the bottom of the wall and Hatter nodded, "That, is the door to your rooms. I shrunk it when the Suits came by since I had a feeling something bad might happen. I figured they would have found it when you said they trashed the place but apparently not."

Well things were definitely starting to look up. Hatter had been concerned as to where everyone would be sleeping tonight and this would nicely fix that as well as several of his other concerns. "Brilliant," Hatter brightly grinned, "Think you can un-shrink it now?" Harry nodded as he exhaled and calmly placed his hands on the edges of the wall. The door immediately sprung back up to its normal size, causing all three of them jumped back in surprise.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to things like that," Alice nervously chuckled before following the two cousins into Hatter's office. Everything was just as he'd left it. The Suits apparently hadn't bothered to look for the back entrance and Hatter felt a rush of relief and gratitude towards Harry for his forward thinking. This was definitely the kind of action that deserved to be rewarded with more hats…or clothes. Either would work really. Having this space available and intact opened up a whole new spread of possibilities, and Hatter knew one that he wanted to indulge in first. Deciding to play the gentleman though, he turned to Alice with a mischievous grin which she just raised an eyebrow at curiously.

"I, have got a treat for you," Hatter proclaimed as he moved to pull the inconspicuous lever on the overhang. Alice only jumped slightly as she was expecting something this time when the spiral stairs appeared and Hatter held out his hand for her. Although clearly hesitant about what he had in store, it sent a thrill through his heart when she instantly grabbed his hand and he could see the trust she had for him now behind her gaze. He kept his expression the same though as he lead her up the winding stairs and opened the door to this room, palming the panel to turn on the lights as he did so. Alice looked over the room appreciatively before turning her curious gaze back to him.

"How would you," he started and watched her as he walked the familiar path to his washroom before opening the door, "like to have a rain-shower?"

Alice's eyes flashed with excitement with a hint of curiosity as well as she walked over to look into the washroom as he turned the light on. "Oh!" she gasped as she walked past him into the room, "Oh wow that would be great!" Alice ran her hand over the stall door and smiled as she read the words for the temperature control before turning back to face him, "I don't have anything to change into though." He held up his hand in a wait there gesture before stepping just outside to grab some things from his standing closet. He would of course prefer she wear nothing at all, but there was Harry to consider, and his numerous injuries would probably prevent anything from happening even if she was, so sadly those thoughts would have to remain just that for the moment. Unless…

Hatter deftly selected a pair of his sleeping trousers and one of his softer shirts that had a light blue background he knew would match wonderfully with Alice's eyes and stepped back into the washroom. The same pair of lovely eyes lit up at the sight of the offered clothing and she smiled gratefully before setting them on the counter. "I just seem to keep taking things from you don't I?" Alice wryly remarked and he just grinned at her comment.

"Well…you could always pay me back by letting me jump in there with you," he boldly suggested as he closed the small distance between them. She blinked once as she processed his comment before smiling seductively at him and placing a hand on his chest as she leaned in like she was going to kiss him. Only slightly surprised that she seemed to be taking him up on his offer, Hatter bent forward to meet her half way, when he felt her press sharply against his abs and he closed his eyes as he gasped out in surprise at the sudden pain. He took a step back to lean on the doorframe as he held his side and looked at her in disbelief at what she'd just done.

"Seeing as how you've not miraculously healed since this morning, I think I'll just call you when I'm finished," she smirked before stepping up to him again and giving him what he was sure she meant to be a short kiss as an apology for her actions, that he eagerly deepened to try and change her mind. Alice broke free however and took a step back toward the other side of the door with a smile, "Let's save that shower until after you're all healed up."

"Oh but Alice," Hatter groaned, "Surely the hot water will only be to my benefit yeah? Not to mention you can easily help me wash up were I can't reach." He tried to play this off innocently but Alice was having none of it as she just chuckled and shook her head in disbelief before closing the door while gently pushing him out.

"You're a grown man," she wryly commented before shutting the door, "I have complete faith in your abilities to clean yourself properly, without my help."

* * *

Alice almost felt like a new person almost an hour later as she stood in the only slightly disheveled kitchen/dinning area with Harry. Hatter had given her a very appreciative once over of the way she looked in his clothing when she'd entered the room, which had the immediate affect of making her blush self consciously. It felt weird enough to not be wearing a bra under his borrowed clothes let alone underwear as well, and his scrutiny was not helping that all. Not to mention she had the gut feeling he was undressing her with his eyes more intently than he had upon their first meeting, though this time it caused a fluttering burst of desire in her gut as well that she tried to hide. Alice hadn't even been sure of her feelings for him for more than a day yet and already he was inducing wickedly wonderful desires to spring forth to her mind's eye. None of her past relationships had ever made her feel even remotely the same as he did.

Whatever ideas Hatter had been thinking of though remained unsaid as he just grinned at her before finishing off his cup of tea and going off to take his own shower, which was how she found herself assisting Harry with making 'lunner' as he called it. She'd offered to take over for him, instantly feeling guilty at having a ten year old cook for her, but he'd just waved her off and said she could make the potatoes if she liked while he continued to cook what appeared to be large sausages on the stove. Alice of course took the offered task and tried to strike up a conversation with Harry while they worked together.

"So, what's the story behind that British guy being your uncle?" she tried to casually ask but the look on Harry's face showed he wasn't fooled by her chosen topic.

"What's Hatter told you about my past?" he replied as he turned the heat down on the stove top and faced Alice.

Not feeling comfortable with admitting exactly what Hatter had implied about Harry's former life before coming to live with Hatter, she decided to stick with the facts. "Just that you used to live with someone else before him," she stated as she moved the boiled potatoes into the bowl Harry had set out to mash them in, "He actually called them your guardians and not your family."

Harry nodded understandingly, "I've only been living in Wonderland for just over two and a half years now. Before that, I lived in England with people who I thought were my Aunt, Uncle and idiot cousin…can't really remember where any more now. I'd all but forgotten about them before today really and it was during a trip to London that I ended up coming through the Looking Glass and ending up here." He turned to flip the sausages once more before continuing, "I remember that they didn't like me much. Well…not at all really. I was some kind of burden on them and they made sure I never forgot it." His tone was flat as he told Alice all of this and it broke her heart to hear such sorrow coming from someone so young. She could relate on some level to pain that deep, but his was on an entirely different level. At least when her father had been kidnapped her mother had been there to heap on love and support. From the way Harry was describing things, ending up in Wonderland was clearly the best thing to happen to him and Alice made a mental note to show Hatter her gratitude for his choice in raising Harry.

He went on to tell her about their theory of how his parents must have been refugees that had escaped to Earth, only to be killed somehow and he'd ended up with their false family connections when that happened. The connections he brought up of the similarities between himself and Hatter along with his ancestor's journal definitely supported the idea but there was still something nagging her about this explanation that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Alice gave it a mental shrug and let it go. If it was important it would come to her. Their talk got her thinking about her last conversation alone with Harry and how he'd fought Hatter about going back with Alice and she felt the need to explain her feelings about that topic as well. Before she'd just been content to let it drop since it seemed clear it was no longer an option, but now that Alice was entering a relationship with Hatter, she didn't want any hard feelings between Harry and herself about it.

"I wouldn't have made you come with me you know," Alice supplied once Harry finished speaking and he looked at her confused. "When Hatter asked me to take you with me that night, it didn't sit well with me either. I mean, I knew he meant well and I admired that he was willing to make that sacrifice for you," her voice soften as she continued, "but I know what it's like to be on the other side of that. To lose a parent or the closest thing to one for you I suppose, and the pain and misery it can create when you're forcefully separated from them."

Harry eyes looked slightly glassy eyed and he was clearly touched by her words, "Thanks Alice, that…that means a lot." He chuckled as he wiped the unshed tears from his eyes, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for implying you wouldn't treat me proper in my argument to keep Hatter from making me leave." Alice was slightly surprised at his confession but smiled in forgiveness as she could tell he didn't mean it any more if he had at any point before. More likely then not he'd just been mad at his cousin if she could guess anything about how their relationship tended to run.

"Hatter really likes you ya know," Harry added with a sly grin before moving the finished sausages and mashed potatoes onto the small four person table, "He's normally a lot more closed off with girls and I'm kinda glad he's not with you, cause I like you too." Harry smiled and Alice easily returned it. It hadn't occurred to her before now, but being with Hatter ultimately came as package deal. She'd never even considered dating a man that had a kid as the idea had intimidated her before, but it didn't even faze her now when she realized that that was almost the same situation she found herself in with Hatter and Harry. Having Harry's seal of approval on their relationship though definitely felt like a plus.

The soft sounds of bare feet walking along the downtrodden dirt hallway could be heard and Alice looked up in time to see Hatter enter the kitchen. The sight filled her equally with waves of desire and concern. He wore a similar pair of pajama bottoms to the ones she'd borrowed that rested low on his hips, and he was completely devoid of any sort of shirt which left his chest exposed to her roaming eyes. The first thing she'd noticed was how toned his muscles seemed to be. She'd honestly pegged him as the type that didn't work out and just had that natural metabolism that kept them looking lean, but apparently that might only be part of the equation. His damp hair hung limp on his head and her eyes followed a stray drop as it made a trail down his chest which broke her haze of lust as she processed what was likely his true reasoning behind not wearing a shirt. Hatter's torso was a mess of bruises all across his lower ribs and what appeared to be burn marks in a few spots on his sides. She instantly regretted declining him joining her in the shower, no matter what illusion of morals she was trying to hold to. Alice had known he was hurt but he'd said it wasn't that bad. A pang of pain gripped her heart as she realized that she'd pressed right on one of those burn marks during their banter before her shower.

"Oh my god Hatter," she breathed and went to move to towards him in an attempt to help him somehow, "You said it was just a few cuts and bruises and this looks like a hell of a lot more than that. What the hell happened to you?!"

"It's nothing," Hatter dismissed with one of his charming grins and grabbed her hands, "I'll be fine in a few days." Alice looked skeptically at him and he chuckled, "Really! I promise! Just need to have a kip and eat...though not in that order preferably." He looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Which you and Harry have kindly provided it seems. Now come on, let's sit down and eat up. I'm sure the former Queen didn't provide grilled borogrove meat while she held you captive either, so I know you must be starving."

Alice huffed indignantly at his casual disregard for his serious wounds but allowed him to sit her down at the table next to him and opposite Harry. "I don't care what you say," Alice tersely remarked and she brandished a fork at him, "But I'm treating those wounds before we go to bed. Even if I have to tie you down to do it." Hatter chocked on his bite of food for a moment after she spoke as Alice fully processed just what she'd implied and blushed before digging into her own food. The innuendo apparently went over Harry's head as he just looked confusing at the two of them, and Alice was instantly thankful for that. She tried to move on as if nothing had happened by complimenting Harry on the sausages which caused him to smile proudly and thank her. He clearly had other thoughts on his mind however as changed the subject.

"So what're we gonna do now?" Harry questioned before taking a bite of his own food.

"What'd ya mean?" Hatter replied as he recovered from his accidental attempt to breathe his food.

"Well," Harry started, "It's not likely that you'll be selling Emotion Tea anymore, and I'm sure Alice wants to go back her world with her father tomorrow, so what does that mean for us?"

Hatter flicked his gaze to Alice briefly before looking back at Harry. She was just as anxious to know what he was planning, and felt her heart leap into her throat. Ever since she'd admitted her feelings for him a few hours ago she'd just assumed he would want to come with her back to Earth, but what if that wasn't the case? "Would you want to stay here?" Hatter posed to him and Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter to me," Harry nonchalantly replied, "But if you want us to go with Alice, I'm alright with that." He smiled at Alice and she felt some of her worry disappear. It wasn't a final decision, but she was sure Hatter wouldn't have chosen her if Harry had said he didn't want to live on Earth, and she would never have been able to ask him to anyway.

"I suppose Alice will have to make good on her promise to help get us set up on the other side then won't she?" Hatter smirked at her and she softly laughed the last of her tension away. They spent the next hour discussing what the two cousin's options were when it came to moving out of Wonderland, and Harry had shocked Hatter when he took them to what he called the Tea Room to show Hatter that his real tea plants had been saved as well. Alice could see a plan forming behind Hatter's eyes but he kept quiet on it. Just saying that he would have to speak with the Resistance or possibly Jack in the morning when they took Alice to the Hospital of Dreams. His face scrunched up in distaste at the thought of having to speak with Alice's former boyfriend and likely future ruler of Wonderland, but it secretly pleased her that he was willing to do so if it meant being able to stay with her.

Later that night after they'd set Harry up on the couch in Hatter's office since the bed in his room was torn to bits, Alice delivered on her promise and used the foreign healing items to bandage up Hatter, which he had her do while they sat on his bed, and he confided in her his reasoning for needing to seek out Jack. "I know from the one time I was in your world that you Oysters seem to have some fixation on running your world with pieces of paper and I'll have to get that made up," he admitted with a sly grin while Alice wound the familiar looking medical gauze around his ribs. She rolled her eyes at his word usage but didn't say anything. "It might take some time to get all of the set up for Harry and me if we're to live there permanently," he softly finished and Alice realized what he was trying to tell her.

She finished securing the gauze before looking up at Hatter as she sat in front of him on the bed. "Well it would mainly be for you, so maybe it won't take quiet that long," Alice tried to stay positive and Hatter looked at her slightly suspiciously. "Harry told me while you were in the shower about his life before coming to stay with you and how he ended up in Wonderland," she supplied.

Hatter seemed surprised at this, "He's never told anyone but me before ya know," and smirked before continuing, "Couldn't wait for me to just tell you about it later yeah? You just had to go badger the poor lad into telling you instead. Why am I not surprised?"

Alice let out a noise of indignation at his teasing comment and refrained from smacking him on the arm as she remembered that he was injured. "I'll have you know we had a nice boding experience during that conversation, thank you very much," she settled on glaring half heartedly at him until his heart melting grin at her revelation deflated any mock anger she may have felt.

"I'm glad," Hatter softly intoned as he brought a hand up to stroke her cheek and held her gaze. She could feel his hand move around to the back of her head and Alice's eyes fluttered close and she allowed Hatter to pull her in for a kiss. It was different from their heated embrace in the casino that morning but Alice found herself melting into it all the same. This one was slower as he gently moved his lips against hers, before coxing them open; tracing the contours of mouth with his lips and tongue as if he was trying to memorize every dip and curve. Alice sighed appreciatively and reciprocated in kind as she set her hands on his chest to keep herself from leaning into him too much as he pulled her closer. His mouth tasted of peppermint again, and Alice wondered if she'd ever be able to think of that flavor and not picture kissing Hatter if he kept up this trend.

She wasn't sure how long they kissed but Alice pulled away before things got too heated and she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Hatter continued to hold her close and searched her eyes for a moment, "Stay with me tonight," he asked and Alice knew she must've looked shocked at his frank suggestion and he quickly tried to clarify, "Not like that, not like what you're thinking! Just…stay with me…I don't know about you but I'm certainly in no state for anything more." His last comment was made with a dry chuckle and Alice smiled involuntarily at it before becoming serious. Hatter probably didn't know it, but he was asking more than she'd ever given any of her past relationships. She'd had sex a handful of times before of course, but she'd never stayed the night at any of their houses afterwards. That had been the deal breaker with her boyfriend before Jack actually, but there was just something holding her back every time. She could never fully relax around them even after doing something so intimate, and as she considered Hatter's request, she realized that she didn't have the same compulsion with him. She trusted him, completely. After everything they'd been through, and everything he'd done for her, how could she not?

She smiled and nodded once, "Alright". Hatter beamed at her response and her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight and she knew she'd made the right decision.

* * *

Posted 4/12/2010


	15. Portions of the preceding were

Tumbling into Madness

Chapter 15: Portions of the preceding were recorded. As for the rest…I quite fear that it was all in your mind.

Harry had long ago come to the conclusion that the worst thing about sleeping in Hatter's office was the window placement. The early morning light shone brightly through the panes of glass on the east wall, which just so happened to fall upon the perfect spot to lay ones' head on the couch. He was fairly sure that his cousin did this on purpose so accidental guests would be forced to get up and leave as soon as possible, and it was this evil plot that he found himself victim to the next morning as he began to rouse shortly after dawn. Harry stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before attempting to focus on the world around him, only to find something now blocking the evil sunlight. A few blinks brought a familiar looking face into focus as the cause of this blessed relief, and Harry yawned before sitting up, "Good morning Cheshire."

"Good morning to you Harry Potter," the Cheshire cat grinned, "I've grown rather fond of the chaos you create you know…and I imagine it will only be greater once you go through the Looking Glass." Harry had given up on figuring out how Cheshire always seemed to know about things he wasn't around to see or hear. So he just labeled it 'magical cat power' in his mind and left it alone. He did attempt to find something like the cat's ability to disappear in his ancestor's journal, but to no avail. Would have been so fun if he had though…

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "England was pretty boring, but I suppose New York could be different…I'll miss Wonderland though."

The purple cat tilted its head, "That is of course assuming that Wonderland, leaves you in the first place. Madness has a habit of spreading after all." It spoke a great deal of how his thought process had changed since coming to live with Hatter that he could see the logic in the Cheshire's advice. It wasn't the first time this purple cat had given him something to think about, so he knew better than to try and discuss it with said creature. The cat took a small leap to land in Harry's lap, and Harry took the opportunity to scratch the cat's head. The rumbling purr his actions were rewarded with did little to balance out the large mouth of sharp pointed teeth less than a foot away from his face, but he trusted his gut feeling that the cat wouldn't hurt him. As he made a stroke down the Cheshire's back, the cat suddenly vanished and all he was left with a fistful of purple fur. Well that was a bit odd. Harry shrugged and was about to just brush the hairs off his hand and onto the couch when the cat reappeared, laying on top of Hatter's high backed chair near him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cheshire calmly stated as his tail swung back and forth behind him, "It's not often I give a gift, and who knows…you may find it useful one day."

"Oh, sorry," Harry replied and grabbed his discarded sack off the floor near him. He pulled the drawstring open and placed the handful of fur inside. His bag had definitely seen better days after the mess he'd been through this week. Maybe he'd see about getting a new one before they left? "Thank…you?" Harry raised an eyebrow as the cat was gone once more. He looked around to see if maybe the cat had just moved somewhere else (Cheshire seemed to have a thing for Hatter's hats he'd found out over time) and some movement near the windows caught his eye. "Cheshire?" he inquired but instead of hearing the cat's soothing voice, a high pitch whinny sounded as the black dot visible against the incoming sunlight came closer. Harry smiled as he recognized the shape of one of his Rocking Horse Flies and held out his hand for it to land on.

The blue with tiny white stripes on the saddle made the identification easy, "Hey Bob. I was wondering what happened to you." Harry ran a finger down the tiny creature's head and back as he spoke, which clearly thrilled it. When they'd ran from Reggie's shop he hadn't had time to secure his pet under his hat, so he'd figured it'd flown off during their escape when he realized Bob was missing shortly after getting on the boat. He was slightly surprised his pet had made its way back here but then again, Bob had always been the smart one. Maybe Hatter would let him take Bob through the Looking Glass with them when it came time to leave. Speaking of Hatter…

Harry looked up at the hidden loft and saw the stairs had had yet to reappear, so he was fairly certain neither Hatter nor Alice were up yet. He entertained the idea of going to wake them up but decided not to chance it. The first and only time he'd ever done something like that had involved a serious discussion about how he shouldn't barge in when Hatter had company if the stairs weren't already down. This relationship with Alice seemed different however, so he wasn't sure if the same rules applied anymore. Definitely something to ask about before they moved though. Thinking about Alice brought a smile to his face and Harry hoped Hatter would stay with her. She was nothing like the other woman Hatter had dated, and that was a good thing if you asked him. If nothing else then she'd definitely make a good ally in an argument against his older cousin based on how they seemed to agree more often than not the last few days.

Smiling to himself at the thought of having Alice in his life on a regular basis, Harry went to go check on the clothes that she'd hung up to dry last night. Hatter had mentioned plenty of times before that courtesy and charm always went a long way towards winning woman over, and he would definitely want to keep Alice on his side. Maybe she'd teach him how to fight like she did when they lived in New York? Already forgetting his conversation with the Cheshire Cat that morning, Harry began to think of all the exciting opportunities open to them once they moved out of Wonderland.

* * *

The Hospital of Dreams was still daunting from the outside, but the rush of activity in the main lobby was a refreshing contrast to the last time Alice had been there. The morning seemed to pass in a blur of activity after she'd left the peace and quiet of Hatter's room. She'd been embarrassed to wake up on his shoulder but he'd calmly assured her he hadn't minded one bit. It was amazing to see the difference one night had done for his injuries as the bruising under his eye had almost vanished while the few cuts already looked almost a week old. Hatter had just grinned when she'd asked about it and reminded her that he healed fairly quickly, before giving her a short kiss and getting dressed. Alice was surprised to find Harry had already gathered her now clean clothes, including Hatter's purple jacket, for her to change into once they went down to the office, but Hatter just chuckled knowingly and ruffled Harry's hat down on his head as he walked past. It was then that she noticed something different about Harry's face, though it took a moment to place her mental finger on it. When she finally noticed that the old scar on his forehead seemed to have faded noticeably since before she'd been captured, both Harry and Hatter had puzzled about it for a moment before letting the subject drop. He didn't seem to be suffering any ill affects from it and if anything seemed much more energized than before if Hatter was to be believed.

Breakfast mainly consisted of tea and scones since the kitchen had been ransacked days ago and Dormie had yet to restock everything apparently, which was something he humbly apologized for as well. The berries in the scones were an odd green color that Alice had never seen before and had a tangy yet sweet taste she couldn't identify. When she asked what they were, she'd almost choked in surprise and was about to ask if they were joking but quickly thought better of it at the looks of concern her sudden coughing brought on. It would be just like Wonderland to actually grow schnozberries wouldn't it?

Once they'd all eaten their fill, Hatter took up the lead on the walk to the hospital, with Harry taking up the rear. Even though Alice was starting to get used to the staggering heights of the city, she placed no objections when Hatter grabbed her hand anyway as they walked. It didn't take long to find the Suit that Jack had stationed to keep a look out for her and he easily recognized them as well, merely nodding his head in greeting and asking that they follow him. Her father's room was on the second floor and Alice immediately grew concerned when she entered to find he was in plain looking pajamas with a band secured around his head that was connected to various wires which led to a strange looking machine near his bed.

"Hey Daddy," Alice smiled as she moved out of Hatter's grasp and gave her father a hug.

Robert beamed upon seeing her and warmly welcomed her embrace, "Hey Jellybean. How are you? Did you sleep ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Alice remarked with a grin as she placed a hand on her hip before gesturing at the attached device, "What's all this for?"

"I have a little bad news," Robert sighed, "I can't come home with you right away. I've been living a lie for almost twenty years now and I had a moment of regression last night." Alice felt her heart clench as she suddenly felt guilty and selfish for not staying by her father's side last night. Her feelings must have been easily readable as she saw Robert frown, "You staying here may or may not have helped any Alice, so don't go beating yourself up about what your decisions. I can't remember what they called this thing but it detects when my brain waves get regressed again and help prevent that from happening. I should be fine in a week's time."

"Well I'll just wait a week till you get better," she stated stubbornly, "I'm not leaving you here Dad."

Robert smiled warmly at the passion in her voice as he reached forward to clasp her hands in his own, "I know you would sweetie, but we have to think about everything here. How do you think Carol is going to react to having me suddenly show up in her life again? I can't imagine the last two decades have been easy on her."

It was then that Alice suddenly realized she hadn't even thought about her mother the entire time she was here. God she must be sick with worry by now. She'd been here what, five days? "She's going to freak out anyway with how long I've been away," Alice remarked and gave a sigh of her own.

"I don't think that will be as much of a problem as you think it will if what Jack has told me is correct," Robert mentioned which Hatter made a dismissive noise from not far behind her. She shot him a look and when he didn't comment further, Alice's father continued a bit more apprehensively, "They can control the Looking Glass to an extent you see. Over the last few years they have perfected the ability of changing the time that they can pull people from."

"Time?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean like…a time machine?"

"Only in the most technical of terms," Robert nodded, "They can set a date for up to five years back in time to open the Looking Glass to, but nothing in the future. One of the things they were doing last night is attempting to figure out when and where everyone was from to see if it would even the plausible for all those kidnapped to be returned home. I've been told some of the younger ones are being given the option of staying since they'll have changed too much to be returned without notice, having been kept here for so long."

Alice had mixed feelings as she digested this. The thought of permanently keeping people from their families obviously struck a chord with her but she couldn't overlook the fact that it might not be an option for some people realistically as well. She stubbornly pushed that thought to the side however. Alice had already done what she could for them, and at least they were getting options and making their own choices now. She needed to focus on her own family and future instead. "So what do we do then?" Alice asked, "I'm guessing you have an idea since you brought it up?"

"The beginnings of one," her father smiled, "the best option would be for you to go home first and somehow broach the subject with Carol, that way when I come back we can see if she even wants to consider seeing me." Robert sighed wearily and Alice immediately spoke up.

"Of course she will Dad! She's missed you just as much as I have!" she protested and her father patted her hands consolingly.

"I hope your right Jellybean, but you have to admit. I've been gone for such a long time and she may have moved on, or even become too angry," Robert sighed dejectedly, "I wouldn't blame her if she's thought the worst of me all this time." Alice wanted to object and deny the very suggestion of that happening, but at the same time she knew it could be possible and it tore at her heart.

Bolstering her determination she stared back at her father, "Then we'll just have to make her fall in love with you all over again. She's never dated anyone since you left Daddy and I know she must still love you." Her words caused a spark of hope to appear in her father's eyes and they smiled at each other for a moment before a knock sounded on the door and someone stepped in.

"Is this a bad time?" Jack asked as he looked about the room. Alice was momentarily surprised by his appearance but supposed he would need to speak to her eventually and she shook her head and told him to come in. Hatter and Harry unmistakably had other feelings about the Prince interrupting this time with her father, but Hatter kept Harry from making some sort of smart mouthed comment by placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack's frosty gaze back at Hatter clearly showed the feelings were mutual between them though.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Hatter idly remarked and Alice saw he took a step towards her as well. Though whether it was out of show of protection or possession she wasn't completely sure.

"I'd been informed that you had all arrived and we need to discuss our options about many things," Jack informed them as he shot a pointed look at Hatter at the end. Unable to tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing, she let the Prince continue. "I believe I have come up with a suggestion that will benefit everyone involved. Supposing that your feelings remain the same?"

Jack directed his question to the room but his eyes locked with Alice's and she met them with her own resolve as she reached back to grasp Hatter's hand. "They are," she calmly confirmed and Jack nodded with what she though might be a touch of regret before putting on his familiar mask of indifference and explaining his plan. Alice had only mentioned that she used online sites to attempt to locate her father once or twice as it tended to make people either pity her or question her sanity, but Jack had come up with a very plausible plan to explain her father's reappearance using them.

"A few days after your return home, we shall have a member of the former Resistance contact you saying that they have found your father in England, but he seems to be suffering from memory loss," Jack informed them and he glanced at Hatter here with a nod of acknowledgment before continuing, "That will allow you your first contact to speak with them and possibly your mother if she is agreeable to it. Then you may set up a date after that point to arrange for a face to face meeting. Ideally it won't take longer than a week or so for this to happen but it will depend on your mother's feelings I'm afraid."

"Why can't we just tell her the truth?" Harry spoke up and Jack raised an eyebrow at him but it was Alice that answered.

"I didn't believe that I was in another world for a long time after I landed here, and I can't see my mom accepting something that outrageous right off the bat," she shook her head, "She'll need proof but even then…no I think Jack's idea might be the best way to handle this."

"Well I could show her some magic. That'd prove things wouldn't it?" Harry offered and Alice considered this before replying. Would some of Harry's magic be enough to convince her mom? Possibly. Would it freak her out and be met with denial if they told her that right off the bat? Most definitely. Still, it had possibilities.

Alice nodded her head slowly, "It might, but she'd be more likely to just freak out at first. Having Dad show up again will be enough of a shock for her to try and handle, let alone seeing real magic performed in front of her as well. So maybe once she's past that we can tell her the truth and you can show her some magic." Harry smiled and Alice returned it before looking back at Jack. "So how long will it take on this side to get things set up for these three? I mean, if they're going to live there permanently they'll documentation and such."

The Prince nodded in agreement, "We've already begun making the changes to your father's records to reflect the story we just discussed. Since he was originally from there, it will be easier to modify the existing records. Creating two new identities will take a great deal more work, but not nearly as much as it would have with only the Resistance's resources, so a few weeks time, maybe three at the very most to finish them all."

"Actually, you'll only need to create one and modify two," Hatter admitted a bit smugly at knowing something the Prince didn't, "You remember that Oyster Boy that escaped almost three years ago?" Jack looked confused for only a moment before looking disbelieving between the two cousins.

"Are you saying that, he, is that child?" Jack questioned incredulously.

"Yup," Hatter grinned after he popped the 'p' on the end, "Meet my younger cousin, Harry Potter." Harry waved cheekily back at Jack at this and Alice had to bite down on her lip to keep from grinning at the scene before her.

Jack continued to stare at Harry as he clearly thought over all the facts that he knew about Harry's entrance into Wonderland along with everything he'd seen. Alice took this time to fill him on all that she knew about Harry's past when Hatter wasn't forthcoming with more information, though he did pipe in with a few quirks here and there as she did. The Prince appeared very thoughtful once they'd finished and had a much less threatening gaze at Hatter before excusing himself to go and speak with some people about how this would affect things, but not before saying that it shouldn't take longer than two weeks now if this was true before the three could travel through the Looking Glass.

Robert asked to hear the story of how Alice came to find him once Jack had left and she spent the next few hours laughing, lightly arguing and in general having a great time as Harry, Hatter and herself told the epic story if her stay in Wonderland. By unspoken agreement she left out any of the intimate embraces she'd shared with Hatter but she had a feeling her father may have suspected something anyway with the looks she exchanged with Hatter during those pauses. It was plainly obvious that Harry did at least. Their talk brought back all the little things she used to love about her father. His sense of humor, the calming way his voice washed over her, and the way he devoted himself fully to people he was speaking with. Time seemed to fly by as they talked straight through lunch, which was wheeled in by a very stoic Suit and Hatter insisted he touch the edges of all their plates and cups before letting anyone eat, grudgingly admitting he still didn't trust Jack not to poison him or something and that the ring on his pinky finger would have warmed if that was the case. With the exception of that unpleasant point, Alice found she truly enjoyed her first relaxing day in Wonderland and was quite dismayed when Jack finally showed up to escort her back to the Looking Glass.

"I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then?" Alice smiled slightly glassy eyed as she pulled back from a tight hug with her father and he nodded with a few unshed tears of his own.

"You have my word on that Jellybean," Robert smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much Alice."

She blinked and a few tears rolled down her face even though she was smiling brightly, "I love you too Daddy." Alice knew that this was only goodbye for a little while but it still hurt to think she wouldn't get to seem him for such a long time after finding him again. A few deep breaths and Hatter was there with a hand on her waist.

"None of that then," he teased, "I'll keep an eye on your Da' till we leave and besides, it's not goodbye, so much as it's 'I'll meet you for tea next week' yeah?"

Alice chuckled and wiped the tears from her face. She felt better knowing that Hatter would be watching over her father until they saw each other again and she knew that she could trust any promises he made to her. Her heart gave a flutter at the thought that she felt so connected to him after such a short period of time and Alice knew that she was already headed down the path of seriously falling for Hatter. To say nothing that she may have already done so.

* * *

Standing in the hallway with the mirror and saying goodbye to Alice was much harder than he'd tried to play off less than an hour earlier between her and her father at the hospital. Oysters were mingling about near the front and Alice was fidgeting as she looked about the room with apprehension. A part of Hatter felt comforted to know she was just as reluctant to leave him as he was to let her go. It would be almost a month until he saw her again after all if Jack was to be believed. The Prince's parting words to Alice had been very formal and he looked like he wanted to say something else to Alice but a quick glance at Hatter and then his clasped hand with Alice's seemed to make him change his mind and he just wished her the best of luck before going off. Hatter supposed he should have felt bad for stealing Alice away from the Prince, but that would be assuming that A, Alice had no say in the matter, and B, Jack didn't deserve it for everything he'd put Alice through. So instead he settled on feeling properly smug on the inside as Jack walked off with his following of Suits to the Looking Glass, and looking impassive on the outside.

Hatter took a deep breath and was about to say his goodbyes to Alice when Harry's voice loudly registered next to him. "Look its Charlie!" Harry yelled as he started to wave his hands in the air to get the old knight's attention, "Hey Charlie! Over here!"

Feeling a twinge of anger that he'd been interrupted before he could start, but Hatter immediately conceded that Charlie would of course want to say goodbye to Alice as well and aided his younger cousin in flagging the knight down. Charlie's face lit up once he spotted them and he made a straight path towards them. He looked a bit worn and tired once Hatter got a proper look at him, but seeing them all brightened his features so it wasn't terribly noticeable if you weren't looking for it.

"I was afraid I had missed you," Charlie grinned as he moved to give Alice a hug and hatter stepped back to allow the embrace.

Alice was smiling widely as she returned the hug, "Never, I would have waited for you to show up." Charlie blushed in embarrassment as he pulled back but did nothing to hide it.

"I shall never forget you Alice of Legend, and I thank you on behalf of the entirety of Checkerboard Kingdom for all you have done for us," he passionately spoke and gave a small bow as well.

Alice looked flustered by his actions and attempted to dismiss them, "It was just a lot of luck Charlie, really. You don't have to thank me."

"Where are the knights anyway?" Harry asked as he looked around the room for any of the skeletal figures, "I haven't seen them anywhere."

A worn but still happy look played across Charlie's face as he spoke, "I returned them to their earthly tombs once more after the Prince was no longer in need of my assistance. It was…it was time that they finally rest in peace." Hatter felt a touch of sympathy for the knight at what he had to do alone, but Harry seemed to understand the knight's feelings more than either him or Alice as he hugged Charlie after hearing this. The old knight was surprised at first but just chuckled lightly as he returned the hug.

"I would have helped you if I had known," Harry added as he let go and looked up at Charlie, "You didn't need to do it alone."

"Eh, perhaps," Charlie idly conceded, "But I felt it was something I needed to do on my own young squire." The sounds of the Looking Glass starting up broke up their little reunion and Alice turned to look at it before facing the three of them again.

"I guess this is it then," Alice exhaled and Hatter could tell she was trying to calm herself once more. She glanced up at Hatter for a moment before moving to Harry. "Thanks for everything Harry," she hugged him briefly, "Take care of Hatter and yourself for me till I see you again okay?"

"Course'" Harry smiled dismissively, "I do that on an everyday basis anyway. Though I'm glad you can tell who the real adult between the two of us is." Hatter scoffed and shook his head and Alice laughed lightly. Trust the cheeky little bugger to say something like that. He watched Alice give Charlie one more hug and wish him well, while the knight proclaimed she was always welcome to visit him if she should ever return.

Finally she faced him once more and Hatter felt his heart catch in his throat as he was at a loss for words. He knew what he needed to say, what he should say so she could go, but he didn't want her to, and he knew that these next few weeks were likely to be filled with restless nights as a result. He reached out and took a hold of her arm and Alice's eyes widened in realization when he did. "Oh I should give this back," she stated and tried to take off the purple jacket but Hatter stopped her.

"No, I want you to keep it," he insisted and she stopped trying and smiled back at him, "Something to remind you of me to we see each other again yeah?"

"Even without it I could never forget you," Alice softly replied before meeting him halfway in one last kiss. Hatter was aware of their audience and kept himself from devouring her with his own desires right then, but he did his best to pour his longing and passion for her into this kiss; savoring the feel of her lips upon his in a soft and sweet embrace. The desire to proclaim how deeply he cared for her already almost burst forth as they pulled back but he just barely restrained himself. He didn't want to scare her off when they'd only just begun. Instead, he settled on softly whispering, "I'll miss you Alice."

Hatter could see some of her own adoration for him reflected in her eyes as she smiled a bit sadly, "I'll miss you too."

One of the scientists that worked the Looking Glass came over then and said they were ready for her and Alice reluctantly let go of Hatter. He watched her walk the short distance to the large mirror and fought his desire to pull her back and keep her with him. It was only temporary he reassured his heart. They would see each other again and then for everyday after that. Alice gave one last longing look over her shoulder at Hatter and said something he couldn't quite read on her lips (which oddly enough looked like 'olive juice' but he really didn't know what that had to do with anything) before nodding to the technician who told her something before she stepped through the Looking Glass.

* * *

When Alice had shot back out of the Looking Glass, she'd only just managed to catch herself from impacting on the hard concrete floor of the unfinished building that housed the Looking Glass in New York. The sounds of the city that never sleeps quickly surrounded her and Alice couldn't help feeling like they were loud and obnoxious after staying in the relative quiet of Wonderland this past week. She didn't quite believe that it had only been an hour since she'd left but seeing her mother's only slightly worried expression upon returning to her apartment seemed to confirm things for her. Alice then spent the next hour telling her mom the slightly edited lie of how she'd found Jack at his apartment with his fiancé and how she'd ended things with him right then. Carol easily assumed Alice's forlorn body language was from their break up and didn't press her for more, even going so far as to offering to make her a cup of tea to help her relax before staying over for the night. Alice just let out a strangled laugh and declined. Tea was the last thing she wanted to see right now as she wasn't sure her heart could take one more physical reminder of the man who'd captured her heart like the skilled conman he was. Even then she still slept with that purple jacket pressed up against her face, surrounded by his scent of fresh cut grass and spices so that she could fool herself into thinking that she'd only just gone to sleep in Hatter's bed again.

The following week was a struggle at first as she eagerly anticipated the phone call that would lead to not only a family reunion with her father, but of one between herself and those two mischievous cousins. She wondered if Hatter had been able to read her lips before she's left Wonderland and the thought that he might have equally filled her with hope and worry that he might not feel the same. It was on the fourth day that the phone rang at her mother's place and she passed the handset to Alice with a confused and nervous expression. Saying that it was one of those people finder companies and that they'd had a hit. Alice didn't have to hide the excitement on her face at that statement and eagerly took the phone. Sadly the person on the other end wasn't Hatter, though she supposed that was done on purpose as she wasn't sure her mother would be very accepting of her gushing over the phone to a complete stranger for all she knew. The person on the other end of the line did ease her concerns somewhat as he stated that a David Hatter would be escorting her father to a meeting place of their choosing upon a return call if they were interested in meeting. Alice assured the person that she was but that she would talk to her mother and call back to let them know their final decision.

To say her mother was shocked at Alice's summary of the phone call was beyond an understatement.

Alice spent little time at her own apartment as she talked to her mother about their options and did everything she could to warm her up to the idea. The first few days had been met with anger and denial every time Alice tried to get her to accept the meeting and it hurt her to consider the possibility of never having her family become whole again. Especially after everything she'd been through to bring her father back. Finally, one week after Alice had come back through the Looking Glass, the pair was sitting at the table eating dinner when Carol sudden broke the silence.

"Alright," she softly stated, "You can…you can call them back and set up at meeting."

Alice looked up surprised and instantly hopeful, "What made you change your mind?"

Carol sighed, "I can't think of any good reason not to any more. I mean…sweetie I'd honestly given your father up as good as dead this past year and now to have him sudden be found and having suffered from amnesia all these years." Carol shook her head, "It was a shock to my system and quite honestly a lot to take in, but I owe it to you as much as myself to at least meet this man and see if he is Robert. After that…we'll just have to see how things go." Carol smiled gently at her and Alice was fairly certain the grin on her face could have lit up a room at that point.

* * *

Nervous didn't even begin to describe what Hatter was feeling right then. He was standing outside of Alice's door with Harry and Robert right behind him, waiting for him to knock on the door the Carol's flat but he was surrounded by second guesses. What if Alice had decided she didn't want to be with him any more? It had only been two weeks for her sure, but he been debating these kinds of thoughts for almost a month now and while Robert and Harry had assured him that wouldn't be the case. He couldn't help but feel nervous all over again.

"If you're not going to knock I am," his younger cousin proclaimed after they'd been standing there for a moment, "You're both being stupid about this." Hatter mentally agreed that Robert had every right to be as anxious as he was. He hadn't seen Alice for a month, but Robert hadn't seen his wife in almost fifteen years. That was quiet a bit more time.

"You think I should take my hat off like those Oyster shows said? Something about it being respectful?" That idea was strange enough on its own, but Hatter definitely wanted to make a good impression and had mostly succeeded in getting his hair to lay flat. Harry in contrast didn't even bother and had just dressed as he always did.

"Don't worry about it; you already look weird enough with your hair made flat like. Alice might not recognize you without your hat as well," Harry scoffed and before Hatter could stop him, he stepped forward and rapped sharply upon the closed door and took a step back. He exhaled his fears and tried to look as natural as possible as he heard the sound of footsteps making their way towards the door. It swung wide open and there stood his Alice in a light blue top and dark slacks with his former purple jacket completing the ensemble. She smiled brilliantly at him and he finally felt all his worries fade away with it; easily becoming his normal charming self once more.

Knowing he had to pretend he didn't know her for now, Hatter settled on a polite smile in return. "Are you Ms. Alice Hamilton?" he queried and she nodded and he inclined his head with a tip of his hat as well, "David Hatter from Down the Rabbit Hole Missing Persons. I believe you were expecting us?"

He could see Alice stifle a laugh and waved him in, "Yes of course, you're right on time. Please come in."

His small group walked in and Alice quickly swept his eyes across the flat before they fell upon a middle aged woman sitting at table to his right. Even though her hair was cropped much shorted than Alice's, he could tell that this woman was her mother by that same spark of determination in her eyes. Carol gave him and his younger cousin a passing glace but froze when she met the eyes of her long lost husband.

"Robert," she whispered but it carried across the silence of the room as if she'd shouted it. In a daze she stood up from the table and walked to just a few feet in front of the person in question, while Hatter and Harry stepped back to stand near Alice. "It's really you," Carol spoke with a shaky voice, "Alice finally found you…after all this time."

Robert smiled as he held her gaze, "That she did Carol." The woman held back a sob at the sound of her name and he continued and the words started to tumble out of his mouth in a rush, "I've missed you both so much since my memory started coming back, and I'm so, so sorry about everything you've been through since I was taken. If I could I would go back and-"

His words were cut off as Carol launched herself the last few feet to embrace her missing husband and she began to cry out all of her pain and loneliness from the many years since he'd been kidnapped. After the first few seconds it was beginning to make Hatter decidedly uncomfortable to witness something so personal and Alice thankfully noticed this as she led him and Harry off to the kitchen so her parents could have sometime together. She assured them that if her mom thought it was strange that Alice hadn't been as responsive she would just tell her they'd met before hand but she hadn't wanted to tell her mother in case she decided to never see Robert again. Once they were out of sight, Hatter took the opportunity to finally embrace her properly as he quickly pulled her flush up against him and met her in a passionate kiss. Alice responded just as enthusiastically back and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss for a moment before he had enough sense to pull back and rest his head on her own. It wouldn't do to have two supposed strangers caught kissing in her mother's kitchen, but he felt confident that Harry would have warned them somehow if he saw either Robert or Carol approach.

"I've missed you," Alice whispered as she pulled back to look him in the eyes, searching for a verbal confirmation of his own feelings that he was more than happy to supply.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you, I promise you that," he grinned.

Harry groaned loudly, "And don't I know it. I was about to go move in with Reggie if we hadn't come here when we did. At least I'd have been able to get an interesting conversation out of him." Alice laughed lightly upon hearing this as she stepped back from Hatter's arms and looked at his head.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked curiously before removing his hat and ruffling it up enough to disrupt the careful balance of Oyster hair potions he'd used just a few hours ago. He closed his eyes to savor the sensation he'd only experienced once before until it suddenly stopped and his hat was plopped back on his head, which he straighten out of habit. Alice was grinning proudly at him when he opened his eyes, "There you are, much better." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry giving him one of his 'I told you so' looks which Hatter of course refused to acknowledge.

"So how long until we can go back in there you think?" Harry asked and Alice shrugged.

"I can't say for sure, she's reacting better than I thought now but we should probably give them just a minute or two before going back in. Mom might get suspicious if she hasn't already noticed we've left," Alice stated and smiled fondly at the living room where her parents were. "I really hope we can become a family again."

Hatter smiled encouragingly, "Well if Robert's words this past month are anything to go by then it's all up to your mum where things go from here, but ya know…I could always slip her some Reassurance if you think she needs it yeah?"

Alice looked immediately scandalized by the suggestions and smacked him hard on the chest, "Don't you even think of drugging my mother Hatter!" He just laughed at her outburst while she looked confused and just a touch angry, "Hey that was not funny. I'm serious Hatter."

"I would never do that," Hatter finally grinned and held his hands up in defeat, "Honest Alice, it was just a joke." He smirked mischievously at her, "Lighten up yeah?"

He could see the moment she caught the reference to when he'd last said that in his former Tea Shop and her anger faded away as she fought of a smile of her own and shook her head in defeat, "You're always going to catch me off guard like that aren't you?"

Hatter grinned roguishly at her as he questioned back, "Would you have it any other way?" Alice's impish smile in return was all the answer he needed.

* * *

Tackruk sat behind his desk at the New York branch of Gringotts as he did every morning with a stack of papers to confirm and oversee. As head of this location there wasn't anything that went on in the bank that he didn't know about as apprentice goblins recorded and reported every transaction from a single knut, to full vault location transfers. Holding such a high position in the bank meant he'd seen his fair share of oddities since he'd taken the title and there was very little that goblin or wizard could do to catch him off guard anymore. That was why this particular morning would come to stand out amongst those few events as a senior goblin from international relations strode purposefully into his room and stopped to bow the required distance from his desk.

"Senior Manager Tackruk," the goblin known as Kudgtorn intoned, "We have received information from guild leader Ragnok at our main British branch that is to be delivered to you immediately for perusal and reply."

The slight raise of his eyebrows that equated to the goblin equivalent of shock appeared for but a moment before he gestured for Kudgtorn to place the thick envelope on his desk. Bowing once more upon his task completion, the senior goblin immediately left him to his task. Slightly curious as to what could be so important as to warrant immediate action from the guild leader, Tackruk quickly unsealed the file and read the notes within. There had been a trigger of two notification charms on the Potter family file and while one had only been in place for a year, the other referenced a will that dated back over one hundred ago.

The New York bank manager's face grew pensive as he absorbed all the information inside before deciding on his plan of action. A neatly penned note was first sent to Ragnok stating his intended decision and was immediately sent off via an apprentice to the international communications office, while a second letter was started to be sent upon approval from the guild leader. The implications of the possible meeting that lay before him could have enormous reparations to the magical community on both political and financial fronts and Gringotts would see its self come out on top in both arenas if they handled this properly.

* * *

It had only been a week since the reunion of the Hamilton family and Hatter felt like things were progressing along nicely. Robert was currently living with himself and Harry in a flat that had been set up by Prince while he slowly got to know Carol and Alice again. After her initial emotional reunion, Carol had been relentless in her questions about what had happened to Robert and Hatter was more certain than ever that Alice took after her mother in all things serious in nature. They'd ordered pizza for supper that night on Hatter's suggestion and while she still seemed reserved about everything, Carol was definitely interested in getting to know her husband again. The pair had been on dates almost every night since and if Robert's increasingly good mood was anything to go by, then Hatter felt fairly confident that things were progressing nicely in their relationship; which was brilliant because he had his own Hamilton woman to court at the same time and not that he didn't like the man, far from it really, but he was looking forward to having the place to just Harry and himself once more.

Hatter had specifically not told Jack about how much of his belongings had survived the wreckage of his store so the Prince would have to pay up for all of their accommodations, while he packed his own savings to use towards setting himself up properly in Alice's world. It didn't have the same satisfaction as beating the piss out of the poncy royal for what he'd put Alice through, but it did offer him some small degree of satisfaction. When Alice had come by for a visit the other day and he told her of his plans to start up an exotic tea store using the Wonderland altered plants he'd brought along from his old shop, she'd thought the idea was properly fitting and offered any assistance she could in finding a way to discreetly exchange his gold and silver coins for some of that paper they used for money in her world. The exchange still didn't seem fair to Hatter even on this side of the Looking Glass.

She was at his place researching ideas on that typewriter with its electronic screen that she'd called a computer at the moment while he was going over lessons with Harry. Alice had tried to insist that he enroll him in some sort of public education system but Hatter was leery of placing his cousin in the hands of anything run by any government. So until they could agree on a better course, he just continued to educate Harry on his own as he'd been doing for years.

They were just breaking for lunch when a small white bird came to land on the open window ledge before he could leave and he noticed a note had been tied to its foot. While it was only mid March in Alice's world (as opposed to the middle of July in Wonderland) the weather had been quite warm that day so he'd left the window open in the hopes of catching a bit of a breeze. Instantly cautious and curious as to what this could be about, Hatter made cooing noises at it and it flew over to land on his arm before sticking out a leg for him to remove the attached note. He deftly untied it with one hand and raised is eyebrows in surprise as the front was clearly addressed to him, right down to exact room location, and the back was sealed with wax like a proper letter. Alice hadn't told him the animals here were smart enough to train to deliver post in her world. While he was pondering this, the white bird had slowly climbed up his jacket covered arm to rest on his shoulder.

"Make yourself at home then I suppose," Hatter remarked and the bird just cooed in confirmation as he went to congratulate Alice on something about her world for once. She was making up sandwiches in the kitchen when he found her and she smiled when she looked up to greet him before staring curiously at the bird.

"What're you doing with a dove on your shoulder?" she asked and he held up the piece of mail.

"He delivered this to me, came right through my window. Why didn't you tell me your world had animals smart enough to deliver post? I'm really impressed," Hatter informed her and she stepped around the little 'island counter' to come look at the letter in his hand.

She examined it curiously while she spoke, "I told you before that we get our mail delivered to the boxes on the bottom floor remember? Some people have trained pigeons to deliver notes but that was never to unfamiliar locations before." Alice raised an eyebrow questioningly at him now, "This isn't some elaborate joke right?"

"Please Alice," Hatter rolled his eyes, "This has neither the subtlety nor flair to be worthy of a joke on my part."

They both turned to look at Harry simultaneously and he scoffed indigently at the implication, "Don't look at me. If anything I think I'm a bit insulted that you think I'd just send a letter by bird for a laugh." With no small amount of curiosity and caution now, Hatter broke the seal and pulled out the letter inside, while Alice read over his shoulder.

_To Mr. David Hatter,_

_We at Gringotts have recently become aware of your change in permanent residency from Wonderland to the city of New York here on Earth and that you claim guardianship to one Mr. Harry Potter as well. We congratulate you on finding your way through a Rabbit Hole and welcome the return of a missing line of the Potter family._

_A meeting to discuss the financial affects this has on the Potter account with our banking establishment would be appreciative and should be mutually beneficial to both yourself and Gringotts. We await your response by the dispatched dove, as it is highly likely you are without a way of contacting us otherwise, to arrange a time that is convenient for yourself and Mr. Harry Potter to meet here and discuss your options._

_Sincerely,_

_Tackruk the Menacing_

_Gringotts New York City Bank Manager_

_

* * *

_Ending Remarks: Well we've finally come to the end of Tumbling and I hope no one wants to hurt me too badly for ending it here. This chapter is jammed pack of hints and ideas I have for the sequel that many of you have expressed interest in and I have already begun planning. Yes that's right I am writing a sequel to this! It is called 'Curiouser and Curiouser' and will be starting at the end of June.

To hold you over until then, I have a story called "Moments of Lucidity" up that is a collection of one shots and alternate/deleted scenes for Tumbling into Madness. I've been peppering it with not just fluffy bits that got axed, but also hints about plot points that I will be dealing with in the sequel. One of these is listed as it's own story called "Checkmate" and gives my version of Charlies history and the end of the Checkerboard Kingdom. It's written as back story for this world, but can easily be canon for Alice 2009.

I know I've lost a few favs and story alerts along the way here but I'm proud of what I have here for my first ever finished story and I'd like to thank all of you that have supported me along the way. Those of you who were my constant reviewers know who you are and I will continue to respond to your final reviews here *cries at having this come to and end* but I would also like to thank my few anonymous reviewers as well. I can't tell you in a pm like the others, but that doesn't mean your input means less to me, especially you Termerid for your multiple chapter reviews. It's been a fun trip and for those of you interested in the sequel, just keep this story on alert. The next chapter is the teaser for the sequel, hope you enjoy!

With much appreciation and well wishes,  
-Laialda


	16. Confidence is the feeling

Chapter 16: _Confidence is the feeling you have before you understand the problem_

"You know if this is Jack's way of keeping me in check or some such then I have to say I'm a tad bit impressed by the effort," Hatter remarked casually as he passed the letter over to Alice before moving on to pick up one of the finished sandwiches.

He set it on a plate and passed it to Harry who added his own opinion, "Nice of him to include me as well but a bit sloppy in delivery, I mean, I thought the whole point was for people not to know we were from another world."

Hatter made a noise of agreement as he started grabbing other lunch items out of the fridge, "There is that, but it makes a nice contradiction so it's not so unusual."

Alice had read the short note several times over and was now regarding the unconcerned cousins with disbelief. "Guys there is nothing in here at all that mentions Jack," she pointed out, "I mean other than the reference to Wonderland, how even do you know it's from him?"

"Who else could it be?" Harry pointed out after finishing a bite from his sandwich, "I mean, other than maybe a handful of people, who have all been to Wonderland, no one knows anything about us."

Alice inclined her head in acknowledgement as she continued to think, "Okay, you're right about that but still….I don't like this. During either time I've known Jack…his humor, his style really, was nothing like this."

"I agree," Hatter stated calmly and Alice looked a bit surprised considering what he'd been saying, "It's not something Jack would do, and I don't see him coming through the Looking Glass just to have a meetin' yeah? But our Connecter to Wonderland?" Hatter shrugged, "They could be an entirely different kettle of onions for all we know."

"Hold on a sec here," Alice held up her hand in the universal sign for stop, "You mean to tell me that you _still_ haven't even…talked, to the contact Jack left for you?"

"Yes…well," Hatter fumbled with his response, "It's not like the bloke was left here just for our sake or somethin', and besides, I haven't exactly had a reason to get a hold of him yeah?"

Alice casually brandished the dove delivered note and narrowed her eyes in frustration, "I'd say this is a reason, wouldn't you?"

Hatter sighed and looked to Harry for support but the lad was conveniently focused on eating and feeding crumbs to the dove that had flown off his shoulder at some point. He looked back up at Alice, "Look, would it make you feel better if I rang him up then?"

"Immensely," she stated and folded her arms across her chest.

Hatter gave her a pleasant smile as he walked over to stand before her and ran his hand up to cup her cheek, "Then consider it done love." He gave her a small kiss there as he removed his hand and walked past her back to the study he'd left not minutes ago.

Alice stood quite flustered and deflated of her sudden ire in the kitchen. She blinked a few times to try and mentally switch gears when what sounded like a snort to her right caught her attention. Turning to face it she caught a brief glimpse of mirth filled emerald eyes and a smirk before the eleven year old looked back down to take a bite of his sandwich. Alice raised an eyebrow at him challengingly, "What?"

Harry swallowed and shook his head, "Nothin'. I didn't say anything." Smirk that still grazed his features however betrayed his attempt at nonchalance.

Before Alice could press further though, Hatter's footfalls were heard coming back their way, accompanied by the bright chirps that signaled he was dialing a number on his new cell phone; a piece of technology that the former Wonderlandian found equally amazing and bothersome. The two of them turned just in time to see Hatter enter the room with said phone held up to his ear and a once folded piece of yellow paper in his other hand. Hatter set the paper down on the little island in his kitchen as they all waited for someone on the other end to pick up.

It didn't take long thankfully until someone did as Hatter spoke up. "Hello!" he chirped brightly, "This is David Hatter." There was a brief pause and he ran a finger down the paper he brought with him before stopping about half way down, "I have often seen a grin without a cat." Alice looked confused for a moment until Hatter rolled his eyes as he mimed knocking on a door. The pass code clearly checked out as Hatter switched to leaning with his back against the counter.

"Yeah, listen, the reason I rang was to see what the hell is on about this note I received from you lot today." Hatter furrowed his brow as he motioned for Alice to pass the note to him, and neatly took it once offered. "It came by a dove that-" he frowned, "Yes a dove, and that was a neat trick and all-" Hatter scanned the note before him, "It's signed as some bloke claiming to be from a place called Gringotts." There was a longer pause this time and Hatter's puzzled expression coupled with his frown did nothing to ease the tension of the two observes in the kitchen with him.

"I see," Hatter finally stated after the long stretch of silence, "Well thanks very much then, we'll keep an eye out for 'em." He pulled the phone away from his ear and snapped it shut with a pensive look on his face.

After a few seconds of silence, Alice finally spoke up, "Well, what'd they say?"

"It appears," he slowly started while remaining fixated on the note, "That this was not from our contact, who may I just say sounds about as pleasant as Dodo, but, that they know a bit about the ones who sent this and are sending an expert over immediately."

Hatter looked questioningly at Alice, "How long might it take someone from across city to get here?"

"A few hours possibly depending on if they're coming by taxi or subway," she supplied.

Harry broke off a few more pieces of bread for the dove next to his plate, "Looks like you'll be waiting on that reply for a bit then little bird."

The dove cooed in a dejected sort of way and set about eating the offered food.

* * *

Comments: Here is your teaser and a refresher of sorts for those of you who haven't been reading Moments of Lucidity. The first chapter of the sequel will be up tomorrow night, sometime before I go to bed. ;P Hope you enjoyed and that you'll check out the sequel tomorrow!

-Laialda


End file.
